


PowerPlay II

by BlueberryMonarch



Series: PowerPlay [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Kinks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Organized Crime, Psychological Torture, Submission, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryMonarch/pseuds/BlueberryMonarch
Summary: MAIN PAIRING:MalecThis is part TWO of PowerPlay, please read part ONE before you read this:PowerPlay IAlec is back to running the Lightwood family in New York with the help of his sister, Magnus is still the boss of the Downworlder drug cartel.After everything that happened, things are starting to get back to normal with Alec & Magnus who now face everyday challenges, as well as problems from Alec's past coming back into his life. What they have to face is much worse than anything either of them have faced together or on their own.NB!Everything from PowerPlay I still applies, still not beta read.





	1. Just a Little

**Author's Note:**

> So part two is happening! This will probably be updated slower than part one as I now also write two other stories at the same time. A massive thanks to several people on twitter for your support (you know who you are) and a special thanks to MalecSquadGoals (*dancing eyebrows*). Also a massive thanks to [azul_wednesday](https://twitter.com/azul_wednesday) for all the offers of help. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter (@BBMonarch)](https://twitter.com/BBMonarch)  
> [Instagram (@BBMonarch)](https://instagram.com/BBMonarch)  
> [Tumblr (@BBMonarch)](https://BBMonarch.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Russian Translations:  
> PowerPlay I: [link](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5267105)  
> PowerPlay II: [link](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5425390).  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

**MPV**

Sitting by the table, looking at the empty and clean plate across from himself, Magnus let out a sigh as he had to admit to himself that once again Alec was a no-show. Picking up his phone from the table he looked at the time and let out another sigh as he saw no messages from Alec and it being almost 1 1/2 hour since he said he would be there. It had been hard on Magnus since Alec had been shot, since he had lost Raphael and Simon. Magnus had been thrilled to have Alec back, but once the joy of having him alive had settled, the realisation of Raphael in particular being gone had crept on on him again.

It had been almost 5 months ago now. The first few had been easier because Alec had needed to stay in bed at home and Magnus had spent all his time with him, and then there had been the rehabilitation time- but now that he was back working Magnus spent more and more time alone. Tess was also still in town and were still doing most of what Magnus had been doing, so he didn’t even have work enough to burry himself in.

Opening his phone, Magnus went into his favourites and pressed Alec’s contact and waited.

“Mags” Jace picked up the phone, sounding a little rushed but chipper.

“Jace? Where is Alexander?” Magnus asked, standing up and with his free hand started clearing the table.

“He is a little busy, anything I can help you with?” Jace said just as Magnus heard Alec shout angrily in the background.

“FUCK!” Alec was clearly pissed “I’m gonna rip his fucking head off”

Magnus blinked slowly as he put his dirty plate down on the kitchen counter.

“What is going on Jace?” Magnus asked, opening the dishwasher before putting his plate and glass in.

“Nothing, nothing at all” Jace lied, and Magnus knew because he knew Jace well enough now to tell when he was.

“Jace” Magnus warned, not in the mood for his bullshit.

“Alec will be with you in..” Jace paused and there was some chatter in the background that Jace took part in “Eh, well maybe tomorrow morning?”

“What?” Magnus rubbed the bridge of his nose “What has happened and why am I talking to you and not my boyfriend, who I am positive is the one who owns this phone and who I can hear is there”

“Alec is a little injured” Jace started.

“What?” Magnus snapped. Ever since what had happened with Raphael he had gotten a little obsessed with Alec and his health, feeling sick if he got as much as a paper cut.

“It’s not much, he just got shot a little”

Magnus had to lean forward to be able to breath, clenching his eyes shut, not sure he could handle this, not now.

“It graced him really, but we want him to stay home” Jace sounded apologetic.

“I want him home” Magnus almost shouted, knowing that he was worrying for no reason if Jace was being this calm, but he couldn’t help it “Let me talk to Alexander, NOW” Magnus demanded, feeling a little shook up.

There was a bit of chatter in the background again and some movements before Alec was put on.

“Hi babe” Alec was clearly putting on an act the way he spoke.

“Don’t fucking ‘babe’ me” Magnus was steading himself against the kitchen counter.

“I’m sorry I missed dinner, we just got” Alec started and then grunted in pain and snapped at someone before he returned his attention to him “we got a little caught up”

Magnus felt defeated “You got shot?”

“Just a little. They are sowing it up as we speak” Alec replied, trying to brush it off.

“A LITTLE shot? Sowing? Jace said it graced you” Magnus’s eyes stung, not about to let himself cry over this.

“It’s a grace plus” Alec tried.

Magnus’s heart ached in his chest, swallowing slowly as he tried to tell himself that this wasn’t as bad as the other part of him wanted to make it out to be.

“I have to go home, so I can’t come over” Alec was breathing hard, still in pain clearly “but I can come see you tomorrow?”

Magnus didn’t answer. It was crazy to demand that Alec had to come over if something serious had happened, but he had really hoped that today of all days would have been enough for Alec to make time for him. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, having noticed his silence.

“Yeah OK” Magnus sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing about this now. Pushing himself away from the kitchen counter he headed back to the table to clear it of Alec’s unused plate and glass.

“Magnus” Alec sounded like he was begging by the way he said his name “Is something wrong?”

“I just got scared, and I had just looked forward to you coming over” Magnus said as he carried out the clean plate and with his one free hand put it away, walking back and forth between the kitchen and the table several times instead of waiting until the call was finished. “But do your thing, just stop saying you’ll come over when you can’t”.

“It’s just, I have a few people I have to meet with after what happened and I don’t want them to come around yours” Alec tried to explain.

“Yeah OK” Magnus echoed again, feeling a little numb.

“Please don’t be like that” Alec begged.

“I’m not being like anything” Magnus replied, a feeling of annoyance creeping up on him.

“You are” Alec started and then cursed, whatever they were doing to him clearly hurt.

Magnus held Alec’s empty glass in his hand, his grip around it tight “What do you want me to say? I don’t care who you are, if you tell me that you are gonna come I expect you to… so If you don’t know if you can make it, then just stop saying you will”

“Something happened that I didn’t plan for” Alec sounded annoyed as well now.

“That happens a lot, but I really thought that you would come today.. and when you did’t, again, I’m allowed to be annoyed about it.” Magnus knew he was being unreasonable, but he didn’t care, he was tired of worrying and waiting all the time.

“Don’t be such a bitch about it, it doesn’t suit you” Alec sounded dismissive and Magnus bit his teeth hard together.

“Excuse me?” Magnus tone was cold.

“You know what I mean” Alec started and cursed again “Do that again and I will take your hand off” Alec snapped at someone in the background.

“I don’t” Magnus took a deep breath “Whatever, just go back to maiming and torturing people.. I’ll see you when I see you” Magnus said and before Alec could answer, he hung up.

It took less than 30 seconds for Magnus’ phone to start ringing, a picture of him and Alec looking happy flashing across his screen. Clenching his jaw, Magnus threw the clean glass though the room, smashing it against the brick wall in the hallway. Declining the call, Magnus closed his eyes and inhaled slowly though his nose as his phone started ringing again. It was childish, but he actually felt better by doing it and when he opened his eyes he declined the new call from Alec, leaving the kitchen and living room a mess and headed upstairs- cleaning could wait until tomorrow.

His phone rang another two times before a message ticked in on his phone.

 _‘pick up’_ the message from Alec read.

 _’no, good night’_ Magnus texted back and threw his phone on the bed and went to take a shower.

———

Magnus had taken a warm shower and was much more calm after he had finished it, having stood under the hot stream a lot longer than he had planned on, but it certainly had helped. The last month or so they had been bickering and fighting a lot more than they had done any time before that, but the honeymoon phase was over so it was to be expected. The fact that Alec was finding less time to be with him was starting to get to him, especially since he had gotten no reason for it. Magnus understood that Alec had a 'city to run', but because he worked so late he often stayed at his own place and with his own days being full too, days passed between each time they saw each other.

Walking out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, Magnus walked over and picked up his phone. Twelve missed calls and several messages waited for him when he did. Opening his messages he quickly read though the messages.

 _‘Don’t be like this, please’_  
_‘Magnus??’_  
_‘Please pick up’_  
_‘I’m sorry ok? please pick up’_  
_‘Just please answer at least? I’m sorry’_  
_‘Please babe, just pick up’_  
_‘Come on, don’t do this’_

The last message was sent over 20 minutes ago now, but Magnus knew he should answer anyway to tell him they could talk tomorrow and was just about to do that when he heard a sound downstairs and paused to listen. Hearing the unmistakable sound of a person walk across the floor downstairs, most likely Alec, Magnus threw his phone back onto the bed and walked out through the thin doors and saw Alec climb the stairs.

“Don’t you have people to meet” Magnus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You gave me no choice, I had to swing by didn’t I?!” Alec sounded annoyed still as he reached the top of the stairs.

Turning around, Magnus walked back into the bedroom and away from Alec.

“Can you at least look at me” Alec followed him.

“You had a choice, you didn’t have to come and I’m fine so you can go again” Magnus said bitterly, not looking at him as he picked up his phone and put it in the charger next to the bed.

“Magnus” Alec said and Magnus felt his hand on his shoulder before he was turned around.

“Just go” Magnus snapped, the words tasting foul in his mouth as he said them.

“I’m sorry” Alec let his hand brush down his arm, giving him the most innocent and sweet look he could pull off “I didn’t mean to talk to you like that, and I saw downstairs that you must have spent some time on this thing for today so I am extra sorry about not showing”

“Stop trying to be sweet” Magnus pulled his hand back when Alec tried to hold it.

“But I don’t like it when you are mad at me” Alec pouted and Magnus was actually annoyed with how he was making it impossible to stay mad at him when he was around. Reaching out, Alec grabbed a hold of him and pulled him close, making a pained face as he did which didn’t surprise Magnus seeing he was injured. “I promise, I will make it up to you tomorrow”

“It doesn’t matter, just go do your thing” Magnus tried to hold onto his anger.

“I’m sorry” Alec pouted again before leaning in and kissed him softly.

Returning the kiss first, Magnus then quickly pulled back and away from Alec.

“OK, I’ll call you tomorrow morning” Alec said sounding a little sad as he tried to smile.

“OK” Magnus nodded.

“I love you” Alec looked almost a little worried when he said it.

“I love you too” Magnus replied, never going to deny him that no matter how annoyed he was “And happy anniversary”

Alec froze, his eyes seemingly losing focus like he was suddenly remembering something or was trying to. Cursing under his breath, Alec’s focus returned as he took a step back into the room “The day we met?!” Alec said it like he reminded himself of it and chewed on his lip as he lowered his eyes to the floor for a few seconds.

Magnus nodded. He didn’t really keep track of everything else like some did, he didn’t care about first time they slept together or first time they officially called each other boyfriend because their relationship had been a mess and so was their lives. The day they met, that he remembered though and because Alec was almost the only thing left in his life apart from work, it felt more important than it maybe was.

Alec closed his eyes and made a face, clearly having forgot and now being annoyed with himself for having done so.

“I’m so sorry” Alec started as he opened his eyes.

“It’s ok” Magnus lied, both to Alec as well as trying to convince himself that he was ok with Alec having forgot. “I’m just gonna go to bed, just do your thing and call tomorrow” Magnus said with a sigh as he turned to face the bed.

“It’s not, just wait a second I’m just gonna..” Alec bit his lip and pulled up his phone from his pocket before he headed out of the room.

Magnus could hear him talking, but he didn’t try to listen in, having stopped doing that a long time ago as he didn’t wanna know what he was talking about most times anyway. Getting rid of the towel, Magnus got into bed and pulled the covers up to his waist and grabbed his book from the drawer of his bedside table. Opening it, he managed to read almost 4 pages before Alec came back into the room and walked around the bed to his side and got in, clearly in pain when he put weight on his right arm. Crawling over to him, Alec pushed his book away and lay down on his back sideways across the bed with his head in his lap, looking up at him.

“I’m sorry for being a shitty boyfriend” Alec pouted.

“You are not a shit boyfriend, I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world” Magnus said with a honest sigh as he brushed his fingers though his hair “I just wish you would make time for me like you used to”.

“I am” Alec started then paused when Magnus gave him a look stating that that clearly was not the case “OK, I’m not, I know.. But a lot of things are happening”

“Things?” Magnus asked, wondering how Alec could make him forget everything by being there. Magnus could try to cling to his frustration and anger, but it all slipped between his fingers as he looked into Alec’s eyes.

“I’m trying to keep you separated from the business and mom is being a real bitch, I don’t think she likes how I run things” Alec said with a sigh “But I know you don’t want to hear about what I do so..” Alec trailed off.

“I am not the biggest fan of your work” Magnus started “But..” he took a deep breath as his eyes stayed locked with his “If being closer to what you do means being closer to you, then so be it.. and just because I don't want the gory details of everything you do doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear about your day, so if your mom is being a bitch then you are very welcome to rant to me about it”

“Really?” Alec looked surprisingly surprised.

“Of course, Munchkin” Magnus smiled and twirled some of his hair around his finger “I miss you”.

Alec returned the smile and bit his lip.

“I think thats my favourite”

“Favourite what?” Magnus asked.

“Nickname” Alec replied “Munchkin, I dunno why I just like it.. that and the other one” Alec lowered his eyes, looking nothing like the very dangerous man he was.

“The other?” Magnus teased, knowing what one he meant “What one?”

“Don’t make me say it” Alec pouted again when he looked up at him, his eyes big and clear.

“Say it” Magnus said and with his free hand poked Alec in the side, knowing where to push him to make him squirm.

Laughing, Alec tried to shift away from the ticketing fingers and the sound of him laughing always warmed Magnus heart, finding it to be the purest and most beautiful sound, side by side with him moaning in pleasure maybe.

“Ok, ok.. Puppy, ok, stop it..” Alec laughed and pushed Magnus' hand away.

Magnus was sometimes surprised by how mild Alec could be after he had found out who he really was, and how much he loved the sweeter parts of being in a relationship, never seeming to get over the small things like every cute nicknames and the small gestures of love. Magnus could guess that coming from such a harsh world and with parents like Alec’s, you would grow up starved of those things and possibly crave it when you realised it was a thing you could get.

“That wasn’t that hard now, was it?” Magnus teased.

“You are mean” Alec smiled as he pushed himself around and got up on his knees and then moved to straddle his thigh “and old” he added.

“Not that I am complaining, but don’t you have somewhere you need to be?” Magnus asked just before Alec leaned in and kissed him lovingly, resting his hands on his shoulder.

“Izzy is handling it” Alec hummed against his lips.

“Izzy?” Magnus tried to pull his head a little back “Isn’t Izzy ill?”

Pulling a little back himself, Alec nodded “Yes, but I called and told her that I had forgotten our anniversary and my excuse trumped hers according to her, so she said she would handle it but that I owed her on and that I also owed you one because in her words ‘I am the biggest fucking douche bag ever’ for forgetting,” Alec said and made a face.

“Have I told you lately how much I love your sister?” Magnus smiled.

“I swear you two got something going on behind my back, all you two do after I woke up is talk about how amazing the other is,” Alec huffed.

“Is my little puppy jealous?” Magnus chuckled, running his hands up Alec’s thighs.

“Should I be?” Alec challenged but with a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, she is a remarkable woman” Magnus started but stopped when Alec frowned.

“Stop it right now” Alec pouted.

“She got nothing on you though” Magnus reassured him, still chuckling “I just said I wouldn’t trade you for anything, that includes your very beautiful sister”

“You just HAD to put that in there, didn’t you?” Alec said and rolled his eyes.

“What?”

“Very beautiful” Alec mumbled.

“Oh my god, you really are jealous aren’t you?” Magnus laughed.

Alec lowered his eyes, looking down at Magnus’ chest as he moved his hands there, sending small shivers out from where he touched him.

“Shut up” Alec mumbled, peeking up at him.

“Watch your mouth” Magnus warned, his hands moving up under Alec’s jumper, his short nails gracing his skin. “Actually…” Magnus dug his fingers into his skin and watched as Alec visibly shivered “get undressed, you have a lot to make up for”

Pushing back, Alec’s face showed a genuine excitement as he got up and off the bed and grabbed a hold of his jumper to pull it off. Magnus had noticed straight up with Alec that he was submissive in bed, but the longer they were together, the extent of how submissive Alec actually was had slowly unfolded.

“Don’t rush” Magnus added and Alec who was getting comfortable with almost everything looked almost a little shy as he bit his lip, slowing down his movements as he pulled the jumper up over his head. As soon as Alec had pulled off all of his cloths on his upper body, Magnus was reminded about the fact that Alec had actually been shot- again. His upper right arm was bandaged up and there was a red line through it that showed where the wound was and that it had still been bleeding when it had been bandaged up. The place on his chest and up by his shoulder where he also had been shot were also very visible still but Magnus chose to not pay it any attention.

Alec starting to unbutton his jeans was enough to take Magnus’ mind off it and he instead paid attention to the fact that Alec was slowly undressing in front of him and not about his injuries. Feeling his erection grow, Magnus stayed leaned back and relaxed as Alec slowly let his jeans drop down to the floor around his ankles before he started to pull down his black boxerbriefs. Magnus kept his eyes locked on Alec and his movements, smiling at how he could still get this excited about simply seeing him naked, still feeling his heart flutter in his chest at the little smile on his face as he stepped out of the last bit of clothes he had on.

Standing naked by the bed, Alec’s own erection stood proudly as he reached up and scratched the back of his neck, shifting a little on the spot like he was shy even though this was nothing new to him.

“You are gorgeous” Magnus said warmly as he stroke his hand over the bulge in the covers, blinking slowly as Alec lowered his eyes, chewing on his lip again.

Alec was about to move back onto the bed when Magnus cleared his throat and then gave Alec a look of question when their eyes met again.

“Am I not allowed?” Alec asked, taking a step back.

“Well, how would you know when you haven’t asked” Magnus replied and watched as Alec actually blushed a little, which was a rare sight nowadays.

“I’m sorry” Alec whispered, looking truly sorry as well “May I join you in bed, please?”

Magnus slipped his hand under the covers and grabbed a hold of his cock, stroking it lazily as he looked at Alec and how his cock twitched excitedly at what was going on. Licking his lip, Magnus nodded and smiled “You may, puppy”

Smiling sweetly, Alec climbed back onto the bed and sat back on his knees as he looked at Magnus, shivering from the cool air in the room and possibly something more.

“How do you want me?” Alec asked, his eyes locked with Magnus’ now, not being shy about these things any more.

Magnus looked Alec over, taking into consideration his injuries he wouldn’t want him on his hands and knees as it would put pressure on his right arm, but he figured there were ways he could have him like that without risking to hurt him. Magnus used his free hand to reach out and get a tube of lube out of the drawer next to the bed and threw it over at Alec who caught it mid air.

“Face down, ass up... Rest your weight on your good shoulder... Then part your legs and prepare yourself” Magnus said darkly, feeling a tingle when Alec nodded and turned his back against him.

Tightening the grip around his erection, Magnus groaned as Alec bent down and parted his legs as he pushed his ass up, giving Magnus a perfect view as he reached between his legs and started to rub lube against his opening before he pushed one finger in then quickly adding a second, moaning against the covers of the bed as he worked himself open. Magnus felt a little light headed as he watched him, wondering sometime how anything as perfect as Alec even existed, finding it almost unfair to the rest of the world that he was the only one who got to see him like this, but also totally unwilling to share.

Gasping, Alec pushed back against his own fingers and the sound mixed with the sight of him was like art to Magnus. Rubbing the palm of his hand over the head of his cock, he moaned and shuddered, trying to save a mental image of Alec like this.

Pushing the covers back, Magnus forced himself to take his eyes off Alec as he pushed out of the bed, glad he didn’t have to tell Alec not to stop as he leaned down to pull out one of the drawers under the bed.

“Roll over on your back, pup... But don’t stop” Magnus said, not even looking at Alec but hearing the shift of the bed, knowing he was being good and doing as he was told. Pulling one of the toys out of the drawer Magnus straightened up again to see Alec on his back, one of his hands resting against his chest as the other was still down between his legs. Walking around to the foot of the bed, Magnus leaned down over him, pressing his lips against his upside down, breathing in Alec’s small whimpers as he reached out with his free hand and dug his nails into the skin of his lower stomach- leaving angry red marks all up to his chest. Alec ached up against his hand and moaned against his lips, in need parting his legs wider as he rolled his hips back against his fingers.

“Hands over your head, pup” Magnus purred and smiled as Alec right away pulled both his hands up and lifted them over his head.

“Good boy” Magnus whispered before he pulled back and looked at him, meeting Alec’s almost black with lust eyes, a pleased smile on his face.

Getting back onto the bed, Magnus left the toy next to Alec’s hip as he grabbed a pillow and threw it over to him “Under your head... Don’t want you to stain your neck” Magnus winked and Alec let out what could only be described as an excited giggle as he pushed the pillow under his head while Magnus moved over him, straddling Alec’s upper body.

“Put that mouth to good use” Magnus purred in a demanding tone and shivered as he felt Alec’s hand reached up to part his cheeks before he felt his warm wet tongue press against his opening. Moaning, Magnus leaned forward and cursed under his breath, loving the feel of Alec’s skilled tongue working him. Grabbing a hold of the toy, Magnus enjoyed the feeling of Alec as he got some of the lube to slick it up as he commanded Alec to spread his legs wider and bend them at the knees to open up, trembling in pleasure as he did.

“Fuck” Magnus groaned as he reached down and rubbed the toy between Alec’s cheeks, feeling him shivering under him. Grabbing a firmer hold of the toy, Magnus found Alec’s hole and slowly started to work the toy into him, biting his lip as Alec moaned, feeling his warm breath against his opening as he with slow thrusts of the toy managed to push it fully into him. Alec had gotten used to being filled now and needed little to no time to adjust so Magnus let the toy go and watched it slowly slip back out of Alec’s tight opening while he used his hand to grab a hold of Alec’s cock, stroking it a few times.

Taking Alec’s cock into his mouth, Magnus could feel his pulse through his throbbing member, moaning around it as he moved his hand back to the toy and pushed it back into Alec fully and groaned when Alec moaned again, holding onto it tightly as he started thrusting it into him, feeling how Alec gripped tightly around it as he bobbed his head over his cock. Alec was trembling and moaning under him, his nails digging deep into Magnus’ cheeks as he tried to keep it up while Magnus let Alec’s cock slide down his throat, swallowing around it before pulling back and repeating it again.

Alec’s legs shook but when he tried to thrust his hips up off the mattress, Magnus let go of the toy for a few seconds slapped his ass hard and pulled his head back, letting Alec’s cock slip out of his mouth.

“No, stay still” Magnus demanded and Alec whimpered softly before trying to apologise by pressing his open lips against his spread cheeks, pushing the tip of his tongue against Magnus’ opening, making Magnus groan deep in his throat, instantly forgiving him and turning his attention back to Alec’s twitching cock and the toy slowly slipping out of him.

Taking Alec back into his mouth, Magnus rubbed his tongue against the head and let his tongue twirl around it, feeling Alec shivering again as the tip of his tongue traced the head, swallowing back the increasing amounts of pre-cum each time he bobbed his head over him.

Keeping his eyes closed, Magnus enjoyed Alec’s unsteady lips and tongue as he shook, feeling Alec’s cock swell in his mouth as he fucked him with the toy, knowing that he was close and craving the taste of him. Sucking hard, his cheeks hollowing, Magnus then relaxed and hummed softly around Alec to send small vibrations down his length and not long after, Alec pushed his head back, gasping and moaning Magnus’ name loudly as his entire body trembled, clenching hard around the toy as he started filling Magnus’ mouth. Keeping Alec’s cock in his mouth but pulling back to truly taste him, Magnus moaned at the salty almost bitter taste of him as he swallowed back- still moving the toy in and out of him though his orgasm.

When Alec collapsed fully back on the bed, Magnus moved off him and moved to sit on his knees by Alec’s legs, slowly pulling the toy out of him, enjoying the lazy moan escaping Alec as he watched as his hole closing. Biting his lip, Magnus felt his own hard and now heavily leaking cock demanding attention. Letting his eyes wander up Alec’s body, Magnus saw how Alec’s chest rose and fell quickly as he was trying to catch his breath and then how his breath hitched as Magnus pushed his thumb against his abused opening. Biting his lip hard, Alec pushed back against the finger and moaned making Magnus bite back moans of his own while he let his thumb push into him.

“Fuck me, please!” Alec whimpered, his eyes only half lid and dazed as he pushed back against the thumb as Magnus pulled it out.

“But you look so tired” Magnus teased, running his free hand up the inside of Alec’s thigh, massaging the strong muscles under his fingertips.

Alec shook his head, his lips looking dark with saliva as he licked them “Please... I need you to fill me” Alec stuttered hungrily.

Magnus smiled playfully down at him as he hooked his arm under Alec’s right leg and lifted it up, tipping him a little over as he straddled his left leg. Leaning his head a little down and softly pressing his lips against Alec’s leg, Magnus angled his cock against his sore opening and with one slow thrust pushed balls deep into him, moaning at the slick tightness pulling him in. Keeping his eyes open and locked on Alec, Magnus started thrusting deep and hard into the welcome hole, listening to Alec grunt and moan with each thrust, trying to push back against him. Magnus skin prickled as one of Alec’s hand moved to fist into the covers under them as the other moved down over his own stomach, pausing before he reached for his own cock.

“Can I?” Alec moaned “Please?” his pleading eyes met his and Magnus nodded, tightening his grip around his leg as Alec grabbed a hold of his own cock and started stroking it, pushing his head back moaning as Magnus kept thrusting almost harshly into him. Alec clenching and unclenching around Magnus sent small vibrations of pleasure up from the pit of his stomach and it felt like fire burned through his veins as he moved- losing himself in the feeling of being buried inside of Alec.

Gasping, Magnus could already feel the pooling heat in his abdomen and were holding back, needing to feel Alec for longer, never wanting it to end. Digging his fingers into his thigh, Magnus bit his lip so hard it stung and clenched his eyes shut as he moved, feeling his orgasm building, pushing him closer with every thrust. Alec was still rolling back against him and when Magnus opened his eyes again, taking in the sight of Alec, his eyes rolled back as he gave in- unable to hold back any longer as his climax exploded inside of him, sending jolts of electricity through his body.

Magnus hips jerked and pushed him out of rhythm as he pushed into Alec, emptying himself deep inside of him as Alec’s inner walls gripped tightly around him when his cock swelled up inside of him. Crying out Alec’s name, Magnus shook as white light flashed before his eyes making him shudder and almost collapse over Alec, spreading the feeling of ecstasy. Trying to catch his breath as soon as his orgasm had rolled over him, Magnus slipped out of Alec as he sat back over his knee and watched him.

“Perfection” Magnus breathed as he moved his hand down to push two fingers into Alec, feeling his own warm cum mixed with the lube inside of him as he searched for his prostate- knowing the second he found it as Alec shuddered and gasped. Rubbing circles around it, it didn’t take long for Alec to (for a second time) tremble and shake, coming with new cries and moans while he clenched and unclenched around Magnus’ fingers, emptying himself over his stomach.

Pulling his fingers slowly out of Alec when he had stopped trembling, Magnus moved shakily to lay down, breathing hard. They stayed like that, head to feet for maybe 5 minutes before Alec moved, his movements slow and lazy as he made his way over to Magnus, collapsing next to him and going limp as soon as he had snuggled up to him.

“If this is what I get for forgetting our anniversary, I need to remember to forget it every year” Alec mumbled, his words unclear and groggy.

“If you forget next year, I won’t let you come for a year” Magnus warned in a joking tone.

“Ouch, that's harsh” Alec hummed.

“Mmhm” Magnus tried to nod, but he didn’t really actually move.

“I miss this... you haven’t had me like this in a while” Alec said and Magnus could hear him pout with how he pronounced his words.

“I miss it too… I miss having you around in general” Magnus mumbled, trying to move his hand up to cup the back of Alec’s head.

It was silent for a long moment while they both just lay there relaxing, both exhausted.

“Do you think I could sleep here every night?” Alec asked, sounding a little clearer now.

Smiling to himself, Magnus nodded “You are always welcome here”

It was silent for a little longer, the air in the room slowly feeling cooler as the minutes ticked by.

“I know... I was thinking, maybe I could only sleep here... And maybe have some stuff here” Alec tried.

“You have stuff here” Magnus started and then stopped, realising that his groggy mind had totally missed the point. Finding the strength to move, Magnus shifted enough for him to push a little away and roll over on his side, facing Alec who already laid like that.“Are you asking to moving in?”

Magnus’ vision was still a little blurry around the edges as he looked at Alec, a warm tingle spreading from his chest as he spoke though.

“I guess, yeah, I am” Alec said, he looked a little nervous about asking but he smiled “It would be a lot of things to sort out, but I just don’t like that we’re seeing each other less because of work. It would be nice to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you every morning… And we’ve been together for...”

“Yes” Magnus interrupted, still smiling.

“What?” Alec looked a little confused.

“You don’t have to convince me. I don’t care about how much work or what needs to be sorted, I would love for you to move in” Magnus said, his own tired eyes most likely shining with joy over it.

“OK then, I guess that settles it. We can maybe talk a bit more about it tomorrow?” Alec returned the tired smile and blinked slowly.

“Sounds like a plan” Magnus replied and shifted to meet Alec’s lips, kissing him lovingly as he wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling himself as close to him as humanly possible as he hummed happily against his lips. Returning the kiss, Alec was smiling against Magnus’ lips as he ran his fingers up his back.

“Can I be the big spoon” Alec asked with a crooked smile.

“Mmhm” Magnus nodded, still feeling a ridiculous amount of happiness tickle inside of him. With a bit of effort Magnus rolled over while trying to push the covers down from under them, only managing when Alec helped- and then moved to push his back against Alec’s chest. Magnus’ eyes were closing as Alec pulled the covers up around them, trapping their heat under it.

“I love you” Alec whispered against his ear as he rested his injured arm around Magnus’ waist.

“I love you too,” Magnus whispered back. He already had his eyes closed, feeling content and happy in Alec’s arms.


	2. On top and bellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APV / MPV = Alec's/Magnus' Point of View
> 
> I am sorry it took me some time to update this chapter. I have been traveling a bit and Im also in the middle of moving which is a bitch. If you wanna poke me with a stick about updating slow, you can do that on twitter at [@BBMonarch](https://twitter.com/BBMonarch).  
> I also struggled with the chapter, wondering if I was going in the right direction so a massive thanks to [Barney](https://twitter.com/MichaelaHfling2) for reading though it and giving me some mental support! #keepcalmandcarryon.

**APV**   
  
“I don’t see how me moving in with Magnus is in any way shape or form your business, mother” Alec spat the last word, not really seeing Maryse as his mother in any other from than that she had given birth to him. The way she looked at him, with disgust and coldness spoke volumes of how little she also thought of him.   
  
“You are supposed to be the new head of the Lightwood family and you won’t even give us an heir? You are so unbelievably selfish, Alec” Maryse’s cold tone echoed against the dark walls in the office where Alec, Izzy and Maryse sat.   
  
Izzy huffed, unimpressed with what their mother was saying.   
  
“What even happened to not caring about my sexuality?” Alec asked, his tone mirroring that of his mother as he leaned back in his chair. He hadn’t expected their mother to come to New York and he hated surprises like this.   
  
“The normal way to go about this is to marry a woman and then keep what's-his-name as your lover if that’s what you want” Maryse’s voice carried no sympathy or love.   
  
“How is that normal?” Izzy huffed.   
  
“The name comes before your desires” Maryse said coldly as she stood up, walking around her chair. “You are letting down the entire family with your actions Alec. We would normally rely on you Isabelle” Maryse turned her attention to Izzy for a few seconds “but I sadly have already heard all about your… Extracurricular activity”   
  
“You were and are a terrible mother, I don’t understand why you even pretend to care about any of this, you never loved us” Alec replied, staying seated, not feeling any sadness over their mother’s lack of love, he had given up on a caring mother years ago.   
  
“Stop being so needy, it’s pathetic” Maryse waved her hand dismissively “I want what's best for this family and for our legacy, which you are tearing at” Maryse shot Alec a cold look from over by the window where she stood.   
  
  
“Bitch” Izzy mumbled under her breath as she looked over at Alec and crossed her legs, leaning back further in the deep black chair, clearly not interested in really joining the conversation at this moment.   
  
“Only you would see wanting to be loved as being needy” Alec replied and looked over at Izzy, glad that he at least had one who was blood who wasn’t a cold hearted bitch.     
  
“Is that what you think you have with Marcus?” Maryse asked.   
  
“Magnus” Alec corrected, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He didn’t care much about his mother's insults of him, but the way she talked about Magnus rubbed him the wrong way.   
  
“Magnus loves Alec, unlike you he stayed with Alec in the hospital when he was fighting for his life. You didn’t come once, Magnus hardly left his side” Izzy stated matter-of-factly.   
  
“Except to attend the funeral of the man who put Alec in that hospital bed in the first place” Maryse looked almost amused when she said this.   
  
“Don’t talk about shit you don’t understand” Alec snarled at Maryse. Of course it hurt to know that Magnus cared so much, still, about the man who had almost killed him- but Alec understood that Raphael had been someone special to Magnus and there was no point in fighting for Magnus’ affection towards a dead man.   
  
“Struck a nerve?” Maryse looked disappointed “He makes you weak, you would do well in leaving him before he ends up getting you killed”.   
  
“I wouldn’t replace him with a woman, so you wouldn’t get your precious heir anyway” Alec looked away from her, feeling a raw untamable anger whenever he looked at her for too long.   
  
“And who says Alec and Magnus won’t have children?” Izzy said and Alec quickly turned his head and looked at her. Magnus had never brought up the subject and Alec had been scared that he would one day, because he didn’t know what he would say if he ever did. Having a child with a Lightwood was not something that came without risk, and especially if you were not the biological parent.   
  
“How would that work, Isabelle? I really hope you don’t think they could manage on their own” Maryse was ignoring Alec now and looking straight at Izzy. “A Lightwood heir would have to be of Lightwood blood, and unless Alec’s guy has a death wish he won’t accept to raise a child that isn’t of his blood as well”.   
  
“Izzy, please” Alec started, not wanting to talk about this, not with Maryse.   
  
“You talk about this like it's a problem, if Alec wanted a child with Magnus there are easy ways to go about getting that sorted. Magnus’ sperm, my eggs and someone to carry the child. It would be a true Lightwood, a true Bane, for his protection, and raised by the head of the family... Problem fucking solved, so just take your old fashioned homophobic bitchy views and opinions and fuck off” Izzy had stood up halfway through her speech, almost screaming at Maryse now.   
  
“Isabelle, don’t speak to me in that tone” Maryse shot.   
  
Alec had a stupid smile on his face, the screaming and shouting around him having drowned out by his own thoughts. He had never thought of that, what Izzy had said, never having thought that it was a possibility to have that with Magnus, but this was a way he might be able to. He didn’t want it now, but it was nice to know that there was a chance if they ever wanted this in the future.   
  
“You are NOT a Lightwood, you are married in and the only reason you have any say about anything any more is because you gave birth to the one who is truly in charge” Izzy spat, her tone dark and dripping with hate.   
  
“You are both weak and without me, you would be nothing” Maryse said and her words were enough to pull Alec out of his thoughts, tuning slowly to look at their mother as he stood up.   
  
“I actually think it’s time for you to step down” Alec said, feeling a rush of confidence as he spoke, knowing that asking for her to step down was both dangerous for him and Izzy, but that it could also finally free them.   
  
“Excuse me?” Maryse was looking at him in anger, which wasn’t all that different from how she usually looked at him “Have you run the entire Lightwood family firm? You have only been in charge here for one year and for months of that you weren’t even leading, you were either a useless addict or tied to a hospital bed. You are not ready!” Maryse spoke in a calm but cold manner.   
  
“I won’t lead alone, me and Izzy will do it together as equals” Alec replied, ignoring the shocked sound that escaped Izzy. It was the right thing to do, and he knew it was.   
  
“If you try this, I will fight you” Maryse huffed and walked away from the window towards the door, clearly trying to escape the situation. “Mark my words, Alec, I brought you into this world and I can take you out” Maryse threatened as she reached the door.   
  
“Like Izzy said, you are not even Lightwood by blood” Alec hissed, narrowing his eyes as a cold smirk played on his lips “but why don’t you try your best to take me out and see if you are right about how weak I supposedly am” Alec added.   
  
“Don’t be stupid Alec” Maryse said as she opened the door “You can’t win this”.   
  
“I can’t lose” Alec smiled, recognizing the fear in his mother's tone and in the way she was escaping the situation. “Without me and Izzy, you are nothing” Alec turned his back to her as he walked around the desk that stood behind the little sitting group they had occupied, demonstrating the lack of fear he felt by taking his eyes of her. “I bet you wish you hadn’t killed dad right about now” he said just as he sat down in the chair behind the desk, lifting his legs up and crossed his ankles over it and stayed like this until Maryse left.   


\--

  
Maryse had left the room, undramatically, not slammed the door shut behind herself, she had once been a classy lady after all. The second she had left the room, Alec took a deep breath and blinked slowly, knowing fully well that what he might have just started could be bad.   
  
“You are right, you can’t lose” Izzy’s voice brought him out of his head and Alec nodded quickly. It was crazy how Izzy sometimes knew what he needed to hear without him knowing it himself.   
  
“We. We can’t lose this” Alec corrected and pulled his legs down, the desk was actually a little too high for him to comfortably rest his legs over it- it was something he had simply done to demonstrate power when he talked with their mother.   
  
“You really meant that? You will bring me on as an equal?” Izzy asked, walking over to the desk and jumping up on it, crossing her legs as she looked at him, a hopeful smile tugging at her lips.   
  
“Yeah, you are as good if not better at this than me” Alec said and leaned forward, covering one of Izzy’s hand with his own. “And you have more brains than me anyway” Alec added with a wink and squeezed her hand before he sat back.   
  
“I do” Izzy laughed, looking over at the door where their mother had just exited and then back at Alec, giving him a warm smile. “Don’t listen to her by the way, Magnus doesn’t make you weak” Izzy smiled.   
  
“I know” Alec nodded, leaning back in his chair again “I wouldn’t be here without him” Alec admitted and let a small smile creep up and spread across his face as he thought of him. “I’ll have to get people to watch him again now though, I don’t trust Maryse to not go after him” Alec said with a sigh, the smile fading as quickly as it came.   
  
“We’ll keep him safe” Izzy smiled reassuringly.   
  
“Mmhm” Alec nodded, thinking that he should probably talk to Magnus about staying armed from now on, possibly have him go to a shooting range and practice just in case.   
  
“Who do you think she’ll try to bring on board?” Izzy asked as she jumped down from the desk, straightening her skirt and pulling up her thigh high boots.   
  
“LA, Miami and Houston, and she will start right now, so we should as well” Alec said and pushed his chair back, knowing that it was important to keep the more distant relatives happy as well now. “She does have three things on us that could become a problem. A lot of them don’t know you or me, Maryse can offer up our position and with how old fashioned some of them are, me and Magnus could be a problem” Alec said with a sigh as he picked up his phone that he had left on the desk earlier.   
  
Izzy smiled softly “As long as we do a good job, they won’t care who you fuck”   
  
“Well, Magnus is usually the one doing the fucking” Alec said, finding peace in finally admitting it to someone even if it was out of place. Everyone just assumed that Alec topped, probably because Magnus was a little shorter than him, a little softer outwards and with how he looked overall - but it wasn’t the truth.   
  
Izzy froze for a second and then a wide grin took over her face “Really?”   
  
“Mmhm” Alec nodded, not looking at her and instead slipped his phone into the pocket of his hooded jumper.   
  
“Damn, I wouldn’t have guessed” Izzy said, sounding like she was thinking as she spoke, talking a little slower than normal “But your and Magnus’ sex life is your business and not anyone in the family's, especially not theirs actually” Izzy said and rolled her eyes.   
  
“You don’t…” Alec paused and looked up at Izzy before standing up “think less of me for it, do you?” It was stupid to ask and Alec was pretty sure he knew her answer, but he just needed to hear it from someone else, from someone that wasn’t getting anything out of it.   
  
“Oh, Alec” Izzy walked over toward him and before Alec could stop her or pull away, she had wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close. Even on her heels, Izzy was so much shorter than him that she would have to jump up to lock her arms around his neck so she usually just hugged him like you would a tree “Of course I don’t. If anything I respect you a little bit more now” Izzy said and kissed his sweater over his heart before she pulled back.   
  
“Why?” Alec huffed as she pulled back, looking down at her.   
  
“Cos it takes balls to admit to something you have been told all your life would make you seem weak” Izzy smiled up at him, her hair falling beautifully around her face like a frame “I don’t care what you guys do, it’s not my business and it would be disgusting if I made it my business” Izzy added with a firm but warm tone as she stepped back.   
  
“But let’s not get stuck on who is getting fucked by who because you know my relationships would make yours seem pretty straight forward” Izzy stated ” No pun intended ” she added with a soft chuckle as she turned and walked back to the sitting area and grabbed her phone and iPad of the table.   
  
Alec gave a crooked smile and nodded.   
  
“I will take Clary, Luke and a few guys and fly out to LA tomorrow, I think a face-to-face with uncle Chris would do good” Izzy said and looked down at her phone, smiling sweetly “I need to run, Clary has made me and Jace dinner” Izzy said and flashed Alec two straight rows of pearly whites.   
  
“ Ok , run off” Alec said and shook his head to himself “keep me up to date though” he said and took a deep breath.   
  
“Will do” Izzy smiled and headed for the door, pausing as she reached it, her hand resting on the doorknob as she turned around and looked at him “we can do this, I know we can” she said, sounding confident as she did. Alec just nodded as he flipped open his laptop, having suddenly a lot of things he needed to do.   
  


* * *

  
  
**MPV**   
  
Staying on the couch when he heard the door, Magnus looked up to see Alec make his way into the kitchen, putting down a pizza box and a brown paper bag.   
  
“Hello Munchkin, how was your day?” Magnus sang as he watched Alec move about.   
  
“Pretty shit” Alec mumbled without looking at him, pulling out a six pack of beer out of the brown paper bag and moved it from the counter to the fridge, pushing the door closed before he turned and looked at Magnus, looking a little beat.   
  
“What happened?” Magnus pushed up a little, feeling a cold wave of worry wash through him.   
  
“What do you want to drink? I couldn’t think of anything exciting so I just got pizza” Alec said, his fingers still firmly wrapped around the handle on the fridge door.   
  
“I’m good with what I have” Magnus replied, not having gotten an answer to his question, so his nerves were still exposed as he watched Alec get himself a beer from the six pack he had just put away and then bring both that and the pizza box towards the living room table.   
  
“Why was your day shit?” Magnus asked again as he sat up straight, following Alec with his eyes as he sat down in the chair opposite of him.   
  
“Me and Izzy are going to try to push Maryse out” Alec stated matter-of-factly as he opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice, looking at Magnus.   
  
“Maryse? Your mother?” Magnus didn’t pretend to understand how the Lightwood family worked. He knew it was a big family and he knew that Alec had just been running the New York part of it, but if he and Izzy was trying to push Maryse out that meant that he would move up- but he didn’t know how much higher as he didn’t know how high Maryse was.   
  
“Yeah, I should have just shot her on sight, or at least when she was leaving” Alec sounded annoyed with himself as he spoke between bites.   
  
“Shot her? Are you planning on killing your mother?” Magnus asked, not having taken a slice yet and suddenly not feeling hungry at all.   
  
“We don’t usually do it that way, you give the older generation a chance to step down, but…” Alec paused and looked at him and Magnus saw something in his eyes then, something small, fear maybe “I don’t think she will, and if she doesn’t then she is forcing me to take action against her personally” Alec said with a sigh.   
  
“There has to be something else you could do” Magnus said, not understanding how Alec could even say what he was saying without his voice trembling or eyes watering.   
  
“If she doesn’t step down, either she kills me or I kill her” Alec said and then took another bite of his pizza and chewed slowly.   
  
“She won’t kill you, you are her son, her only son I may add” Magnus said and emptied his wine glass in one go, keeping his eyes on Alec, trying to read his body language or his eyes about how he was feeling about all of this.   
  
Alec chuckled, it sounded a little cold as he did “She wouldn’t hesitate to kill me if she had Izzy on her side, but because Izzy is standing by me she needs another Lightwood blooded relative to challenge us before she can pull the trigger” Alec shook his head and looked down at his lap.   
  
Magnus heart ached for him and even though Alec didn’t seemingly show too much emotions over what he was talking about, Magnus had to be blind to not see that it was affecting him in at least a small way.

“Are you sure? I know you know how your family work and I don’t, but what she might do in theory and what she will actually do is two different things” Magnus tried to reason, hoping to find a scenario where his boyfriend’s mother wasn’t trying to kill her own children.   
  
“She killed dad” Alec said and lifted his eyes, meeting Magnus’.

Magnus’ stomach turned as he looked at him, thinking that the Lightwood family was one big fucking mess when you dug deeper into it.   
  
In the right light, Alec’s eyes looked a deep green and they did now, looking big and innocent as they moved over Magnus’ face like he waited for Magnus to say something that would help weigh in on the right side.   
  
“I’m sorry” Magnus replied quietly, putting his glass down on the table and lifted his hand to his chin and brushed his fingers over the stubbles, feeling them tickle against his fingertips.   
  
“No, I am. I’m sorry I didn’t talk about this with you before I started this” Alec said and even though he was talking business, Magnus could hear ‘his’ Alec slowly coming though.   
  
Magnus shook his head but smiled gently at him “You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart. No matter what you decided to do, you know I will follow you” Magnus tried to explain as he watched Alec eat.   
  
“She might come after you” Alec said and now there was no question about the fear that shone in his beautiful eyes and Magnus desperately wanted to kiss those fears away.   
  
“Let her” Magnus said and pushed up, walking around the low living room table and sat down in the chair next to the one Alec was sitting in, reaching out and placing one hand on Alec’s arm.   
  
“No, I won’t let her” Alec pulled his hand back, rejecting the comfort Magnus was trying to give him by simply being there for him. “You don’t understand. In some parts of our family she is well liked and she can offer up my position to any of those little shits... And you might believe that she would hesitate to have me killed, but she wouldn’t even need a second to think about pulling the trigger on you” Alec shifted in his seat and picked up his beer, having a big swing at it.   
  
“I am not some helpless little thing you need to protect, Alexander” Magnus said and moved his hand back to Alec’s arm, not letting him reject him when he needed him.   
  
“I didn’t say that” Alec said with a sigh.   
  
“But you are thinking it” Magnus said, trying to keep the accusing tone out of his voice as he tried to meet Alec’s averting eyes.   
  
“Maybe you could take some lessons? Learn to handle some weapons? It would just make me feel a lot better if I knew you could at least defend yourself” Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ again finally and now he was pleading with him, his voice soft and vulnerable.   
  
Magnus shook his head and smiled softly.   
  
“Please, Magnus” Alec grabbed a hold of his hand and held it between his bigger once, rubbing his thumbs over the back of his hand.   
  
“Give me your gun” Magnus replied, breathing slowly.   
  
“What?” Alec looked confused, which wasn’t surprising seeing Magnus there and then had decided that it would be easier to show than tell.   
  
“Just give me your gun, sweetheart” Magnus echoed his request again and then watched as Alec slowly reached back and got his gun out from a holster he had under his hooded jacket that he still hadn’t removed. Alec looked unsure and worried as he handed it over, but Magnus found it hard to not smile at how he did, even though he felt unsure- never able to tell him no.   
  
Taking the gun from Alec, Magnus looked it over to identify the model- then quickly unloaded the gun and placed the magazine on the table before making sure the chamber was clear. Pushing the recoil spring plug down, Magnus rotated the barrel bushing past it until he could take out the plug and recoil spring and placed both of those on the table with the clip. Turning the barrel bushing over to the opposite side, Magnus easily pulled that part out too and slid the whole thing back, pushing the button to take off the slide stopper.   
  
“What the fuck?” Magnus could hear Alec mumble to himself, but Magnus figured this might actually do Alec some good so he just concentrated on the gun.   
  
Turning the gun over in his hand, Magnus took the slide off the frame of the gun and removed the recoil spring guide rod, placing those two parts on the table as well. Moving the barrel link until it lay down flat on the barrel, Magnus slid the barrel out and put both of those pieces down next to the other parts and then looked up at Alec and winked.   
  
“Damn” Alec said, a surprised smile on his face as he looked at the stripped gun on the table for a second and then back at Magnus, licking his lips. “I didn’t know you could do that” Alec admitted and shifted a little in his chair.   
  
Magnus had never felt the need to tell Alec about everything he knew about weapons or fighting. He didn’t like violence, it didn’t mean he didn’t know his way around what caused what he was trying to avoid. “I’m also a pretty good shot” Magnus smiled, happy that it seemed like Alec was a little reassured with what he had showed him.   
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on” Alec’s eyes locked with Magnus’ as they darkened with hunger.   
  
“Really, sweetie? Field stripping a gun turns you on?” Magnus chuckled, but even as he said it he felt his body tingle with lust at how Alec was looking at him, because he clearly was turned on for whatever reason.   
  
“Mmhm” Alec nodded and blinked slowly “apparently” he said and stood up and took the one step he needed to get over to Magnus. Climbing onto Magnus’ lap, Alec straddled his thighs and framed his face with his hands, pressing their lips against together in a needy and almost urgent way.   
  
Magnus wasn’t about to turn him down, no matter what had gotten him going in the first place and instantly slid his hands up his thighs to his hips, pulling him more firmly down over himself and swallowed the needy moans escaping Alec’s lips as he rolled his hips up- already feeling his erection throb in frustration in his trousers.   
  
Magnus pushed his tongue past Alec’s lips, feeling them willingly part for him before Alec licked and sucked at his tongue suggestively and rocked over him, making Magnus see stars and sparks of light flickering before his eyes.   
  
“How many rounds in a Colt M1911?” Alec asked between sloppy kisses, ghosting his fingers down the side of Magnus’ neck making him shiver.   
  
“Seven” Magnus smiled against his lips “plus one” he added and smiled sinfully as Alec moaned loudly against his lips, giving Magnus the opportunity to nibble hard at his lower lip, forcing another sound of pleasure to escape Alec’s throat.   
  
“You need to fuck me” Alec groaned, arching his back as Magnus pushed his hands up under the layers of clothing, feeling his warm skin against his fingertips. “Right here, please” Alec gasped when Magnus dug his short nails into his back hard enough to break the skin, pulling his hands down- leaving angry red marks down his back.   
  
“Mmhm… show me what I want then, pup” Magnus purred against his lips and licked his own as he watched Alec pulled back in a hurry. Pulling off his jacket, jumper and t-shirt in swift motions, Alec reaching down to undo his trousers, looking incredibly eager and breathtakingly beautiful.   
  
It took them only moments to get undressed once they decided on it and Magnus thoroughly enjoyed having Alec over the living room table and then up against the wall, having him tremble under his touch and forcing sounds of pleasure and lust past his quickly swollen and abused lips.   
  
Breathing hard, Magnus lay between Alec’s legs on the couch, his lips brushing over Alec’s skin as he breathed in the scent of sweat and sex, humming softly to himself as he felt his muscles ache blissfully.   
  
“Fuck...” Alec groaned underneath him, his hand lazily brushing though Magnus’ hair as his chest rose and fell quickly. “How do you even…” Alec chuckled and when Magnus tilted his head back to be able to look up at him, he saw a wide but tired smile stretching across Alec’s face.   
  
“How do I even, what?” Magnus smiled, enjoying these moments with Alec, when he was completely relaxed and seemingly happy. Moving his hand up his side, Magnus felt Alec’s warm and sweat covered skin burn against his fingers- his chin digging into Alec’s chest as he kept his head tilted back.   
  
“I dunno, I forgot what I was gonna ask” Alec laughed, massaging his fingertips into Magnus scalp. “Have you made room by the way?” Alec asked, his tongue darting out to wet his lips that were probably feeling dry from his breathing.   
  
“I did” Magnus smiled “you only needed five shelves, right?” he asked. Magnus had of course known that having Alec mov in meant that he would have to give up parts of his closet, but he hadn’t thought it would be as hard as it had been.   
  
“Mmhm” Alec nodded “I know that you don’t consider what I wear real clothes, but I still need somewhere to keep them”   
  
Magnus chuckled “Maybe now that you live here, I can go shopping with you?” Magnus smiled sweetly and tickled his fingers against the thin skin right bellow Alec’s armpit.   
  
“No, no… I don’t like shopping. I just want to wear something dark and anonymous” Alec huffed, but the smile was still on his face so Magnus clung to the hope that it meant that he would actually give in and go shopping with him one day.   
  
Kissing Alec’s chest, Magnus turned his head and rested it back down on his chest, listening to the steady beat of Alec’s heart, smiling at the calming sound of it. “So, when will you officially move in?”   
  
“If you have made room for me in your closet, then right now I guess” Alec said, his words sending small vibrations through his chest which sounded dark and hollow against Magnus’ ear.   
  
“You need to get your stuff” Magnus replied, feeling warm and safe.   
  
“I will, tomorrow” Alec said, his voice still echoing in his chest.   
  
“Maybe we can buy the flat next door, tear down the wall and make it into one massive walk in closet?” Magnus smiled, actually not having minded that. The flat next door was a lot smaller than his own, about one tenth probably.   
  
“He doesn’t want to sell” Alec huffed, his reply made Magnus quickly lift his head to look at him.   
  
“Have you asked him?” Magnus realised he sounded more hopeful than he should about something like this.   
  
“Yes, I figured it could be a good office space kind of thing, as I don’t want people working for me running down the doors here” Alec replied and Magnus’ facial expression quickly dropped, which Alec must have seen as he laughed and in a loving tone added “but, I am sure that parts of it could be turned into a bigger closet for you, if the walls line up”   
  
Magnus’ smile returned to his face and with a bit of effort Magnus managed to push himself further up Alec’s body until his lips found his, kissing him softly.   
  
“Have I told you today how much I love you?” Magnus whispered against his lips, feeling Alec smiling.   
  
“A few times” Alec replied, his hands moving over Magnus’ back, gently rubbing his sore muscles as he returned the small butterfly kisses.   
  
“Well, I do… so much” Magnus whispered happily against his lips.   
  
“I do too... Also, very much” Alec joked, chuckling between the words and kisses.   
  
“You better” Magnus smiled and rested his head down next to Alec’s on the couch, closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of him, their bodies keeping each other warm as the air in the room cooled down.   
  
“Magnus” Alec started, sounding suddenly a little different.   
  
“Yes, sweetie?” Magnus replied.   
  
“Since I am officially moving in, maybe we could have like a second house warming party?”   
  
Magnus clenched his eyes shut and held his breath for a few seconds. He knew it was unfair to deny Alec it if he wanted one, but ever since Raphael, Magnus hadn’t felt like doing anything like that. He didn’t want to go out and he didn’t want to throw a party, it was all things he associated with Raphael and he was trying his best to not let him creep into his thoughts.   
  
“Can we?” Alec asked again.   
  
“Yeah, sure” Magnus said and inhaled sharply before pushing himself back and up, looking down at Alec and then away from him. He didn’t want to, he didn’t feel ready and at the moment it felt like he never would be, but it was also unfair.   
  
“No, don’t do that” Alec sat up quickly and grabbed a hold of him, stopping him from getting up. “You don’t get to just run away” Alec said and pulled him back against himself “I want to because that's what you used to do”   
  
“Alexander, please, can we just go to bed” Magnus sighed, but didn’t fight him or try to get away.   
  
“No, you don’t do anything any more… I don’t want your life to only be about me, it’s not healthy” Alec said, his voice sounded broken now, hurt.   
  
Blinking slowly and then keeping his eyes shut, Magnus tried to breath slowly and steadily as Alec’s hands held him in place, refusing him the chance of escaping.   
  
“I already said yes” Magnus tried to argue, not moving or even opening his eyes.   
  
“Yes, but you said it like you don’t want to” Alec replied quickly “Don’t you think it could be good for you?”   
  
“I said yes” Magnus echoed, not wanting to talk about it, not wanting to think about it.   
  
“Is it about Raphael?” Alec sounded small when he spoke.   
  
“I said yes, damn it, just leave it alone” Magnus snapped, knowing he shouldn’t have.   
  
Alec let go of him then and without a word laid back down on the couch again. Standing up, Magnus stood there for a few seconds, cursing under his breath before he turned around and looked down at Alec who had found his jeans on the floor and had started pulling them back on again now. Lifting his hips up from the couch, Alec pulled them the last way up before buttoning them up silently.   
  
“I’m sorry” Magnus said, speaking softly as Alec rolled over on his side, his back against him demonstratively “I just miss him”.   
  
Magnus could see Alec tensing up at the sound of those words and he instantly regretted saying them, while also not, because it was the truth and he didn’t want to lie, not to Alec.   
  
“I’m going to bed” Magnus said, watching Alec and noticing the lack of action at those words “are you coming?”   
  
Alec didn’t answer and Magnus just stood there for a long time, looking at Alec’s naked back and the new scars that were visible there from where they had cut into him to remove one of the bullets that hadn’t gone through and through. The scars on his side were the tubes to pump out the excess air that escaped his lung when it had been punctured by the same bullet. There was no wonder Alec was struggling to understand his feeling of loss over Raphael, but Alec was still here - Raphael wasn’t, and it hurt.   
  
Leaning down, Magnus picked up his trousers and the shirt he had been wearing, not bothering to look for the last of his clothing before he turned around and headed for the stairs, feeling naked in more ways than one, as well as raw and sore from the u-turn the night had taken.

Alec still hadn’t moved when he reached the top of the stairs, so Magnus flicked the universal light switch by the bedroom door and left Alec on the couch before he went to their bed, feeling alone in the world.


	3. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, another chapter. For those of you who follow my other fics too.. sorry about the long wait for AIEN.  
> As always, if you want to poke me with a stick about an update, do so on twitter [@BBMonarch](https://twitter.com/BBMonarch) or tumblr: [BBMonarch](https://bbmonarch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> APV / MPV = Alec's/Magnus' Point of View

**APV**  
  
  
Alec had woken up early, earlier than he had liked to but the cold air in the room had made him shiver to the point where he had woken up from it and the fact that there were no blankets around meant that he would have to sit up and get dressed to get warm, which again meant he woke up enough for it to be no point in going back to sleep.  
  
In the kitchen, Alec had tried to make himself and Magnus breakfast, which was not something he usually did so to get the four eggs done, two for Magnus and two for himself, he had used nine eggs. Bacon was easier and he had only burned two pieces, which was a personal record and made Alec feel a little bit better about himself and his ‘cooking’ skills.  
  
The smell might have been what woke Magnus up, but if it was from the burnt food or the good food Alec didn’t dwell on as the result was Magnus coming down the stairs.  
  
Magnus didn’t say anything and just looked at him like a big question mark as Alec pushed the plate over towards him. Alec was still angry, not about Magnus caring for Raphael, he could in a way understand that and being with Magnus meant he had to accept it, but he didn’t like being shut out.  
  
“You made breakfast?” Magnus asked as Alec slid a fork and knife across the kitchen island.  
  
“Mmhm” Alec replied, hearing the annoyance in his tone still as he got Magnus’ coffee from the machine and put it down on the counter, deciding that he could stretch for it as he turned around and got his own, getting milk from the fridge.  
  
“You didn’t have to” Magnus said a few seconds after and when Alec turned around he could see the look of confusion on his face.  
  
“Just because I’m pissed doesn’t mean I stop loving you, and that means I should treating you right so just... Eat” Alec mumbled as he sat down on the opposite side of the kitchen island and started eating, keeping his eyes locked on his own plate as he ate. Alec felt a little wave of satisfaction when he heard the sound of Magnus getting on the high chair and pick up his cutlery.  
  
They sat there in silence while they ate, or almost silence as Alec hummed on a song that he hadn’t been able to get out of his head for a long time, but they didn’t actually say anything while they finished their meal.  
  
When Alec was done, he stood up and grabbed his empty plate and the cutlery he had used and put it all into the machine, finally looking at Magnus again when he turned back to see if he was done, which he wasn't.  
  
“What are your plans today?” Alec asked, stretching his back and shoulders by lifting one arm up and bending it behind his head and then used his other to grab a hold of his elbow and pull. He wasn’t actually sure if it did anything, but ever since he got shot, his shoulder would feel stiff and a little sore in the morning if he hadn’t slept right.  
  
“Nothing” Magnus replied and Alec blinked slowly, a little annoyed by the fact that yet again Magnus had nothing to do.  
  
“Alexander, about yesterday” Magnus said, possibly having seen the way Alec frowned at his answer, or maybe Alec hadn’t said anything for a while, he wasn’t sure.  
  
“You don’t have to explain yourself, I understand that you are bummed out over Raphael and what happened” Alec said, hearing the lack of empathy in his voice as he spoke, but to his defence he was still annoyed.  
  
“I hate him for what he did to you” Magnus said and Alec was actually taken back by that and locked their gaze together, wondering where he was going “but before he did that, he was my brother and best friend, and no matter how conflicted I am over what he became in the end, I still miss the part of him that I grew up with and loved”.  
  
“I told you that you don’t have to explain, I get it” Alec replied and grabbed his cup, putting it back into the machine and pressed the button that would somehow get him a refill. Alec was good at a lot of things, but these mundane things he had never gotten a hang of, never having needed to.  
  
“I don’t think you do” Magnus said and Alec exhaled slowly before he turned to look at him. Magnus was amazing in the way he so easily could be read. No one could look as fierce as Magnus, as deadly and dangerous, but he could also look impossibly soft and vulnerable, like he did now.  
  
“It’s kind of insulting that you don’t think I know loss” Alec said honestly “I have dealt with loss my entire life, many of those have been conflicted losses” Alec shook his head as he heard that little clicking sound that meant his coffee would be done.  
  
“But” Magnus started as Alec turned around.  
  
“No, there is no but” Alec let out a sigh as he grabbed the milk that stood on the counter and topped up his coffee. “I have had a long time to think about it, how I would have felt if it was the other way around. How I would have felt if you had been shot by Jace and Raphael had killed Jace and not the other way. I am not stupid, I can put myself in other’s shoes, so stop thinking I can’t” Alec took a sip of his coffee, already chilled to an acceptable temperature because of the cold milk.  
  
Magnus looked down, maybe he was ashamed, Alec almost hoped he was a little bit because that would mean that he understood what he meant.  
  
“I don’t need you to get over Raphael and forget him, fuck it, I’ll go with you and put down fucking flowers on his grave if you need me to… just don’t fade away because he did, just do something. If I had wanted a trophy man I would have gotten one.” Alec said, knowing he was being harsh.  
  
“I don’t know if I can” Magnus replied, looking different as he looked up.  
  
“Don’t give me that” Alec rolled his eyes and walked around to Magnus, towering over him when he stood and Magnus sat. “You just need to feel something other than grief or lust. Joy maybe, which is why I wanted you to try to throw a damn party. Did you honestly think that I wanted one that bad?” Alec reached out with his free hand and copied what Magnus would often do with him, combing his fingers through his hair lovingly, and because Magnus had just got up there for once was no products in it. “If you don’t want that, maybe some anger? I’ll let you punch Jace a few times if you like, maybe even shoot him a little bit” Alec gave a crooked smile when Magnus chuckled.  
  
“I don’t want to shoot Jace” Magnus smiled, copying what Alec used to do and leaned against the gentle touch when Alec played with his hair.  
  
“Not even with a paintball-gun?” Alec suggested jokingly, pleased when Magnus chuckled again and shook his head.  
  
“Ok, but can you at least think about maybe throwing that party? If you hate it, I promise I will throw everyone out” Alec pushed, trying to give him a warm smile.  
  
“Promise?” Magnus looked up at him, his eyes meeting his in an almost pleading way, which was not the way their communication usually went.    
  
“I do” Alec leaned down and placed a warm soft kiss against Magnus’ forehead before straightening up again. “Now, say you’re sorry and it’s all good” Alec added.  
  
“I’m sorry?” Magnus asked and it was clear that it was a question and not an apology. “For what?” Magnus’ eyes narrowed slightly, which was a sign that some of his confidence was returning.  
  
“For thinking I was some cold hearted monster who didn’t understand your feelings” Alec lifted his eyebrows, giving Magnus a knowing look “and for snapping at me yesterday” Alec added, his hand resting on Magnus’ shoulder now.  
  
“Oh, yeah. I’m sorry about that” Magnus nodded slowly “can you forgive me?” he asked, his green-yellowish eyes showing the sincerity in his apology, even if it had been requested.  
  
Alec gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze upon hearing the apology. “What's the magic word?” he asked with a playful smile, licking his lips as Magnus’ expression changed.  
  
Magnus narrowed his eyes again and inhaled very slowly through his nose. “Can you, please, forgive me?” Magnus asked through gritted teeth and Alec was struggling to not flash him a wide toothy grin.  
  
“Yes, you are forgiven” Alec nodded “Now, was that so hard?” he asked, knowing he was pushing it now with that callback.  
  
“I suggest you stop” Magnus warned, his voice dangerously low as he spoke and that spark that Alec loved was very much back in his eyes as he reached out and slipped his fingers past the waistband of his jeans and pulled him closer.  
  
“Or what?” Alec challenged, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he lifted his coffee cup and sipped it slowly.  
  
“Or no amount of begging will make me let you get off for the next week” Magnus replied darkly and Alec felt a shiver run down his spine, torn between pushing it for the fun of it and the fear of Magnus actually going through with the threat, having grown accustomed to actually getting what he wanted sexually now, and never having been denied to get off for longer than a night.  
  
“Ok” Alec bit his lip, deciding against it for now. “I’m sorry” he pouted innocently and was rewarded with a soft smile.  
  
“Good boy” Magnus purred and Alec sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he felt Magnus other hand sneak around his waist, running down over his clothed backside in a highly suggestive manner.  
  
Alec’s heart beat so hard in his chest it felt like it would crush though his ribs when he let himself relax and just enjoy this part of Magnus, the familiar part of him that he had fell for hard and fast for a year ago. Alec breathed in slowly, wishing he could just stay home with Magnus today and make up the time they spent apart, even if that meant making up for time they had spent sleeping.  
  
“You have to go” Magnus said, not as a question meaning he must have seen something in Alec’s eyes. Alec nodded slowly, not really wanting to pull away just yet. “Go be Angel, I’ll be here when you get home” Magnus smiled and patted his cheek gently before he pulled his hands away.  
  
“I’ll be home late” Alec replied, his tone carrying a hint of an early apology.  
  
“I’ll be here nonetheless” Magnus reassured him.  
  
Leaning down, feeling almost like he had to fold over on the middle now that Magnus was sitting, Alec pressed his lips against Magnus and left several soft and lazy kisses against his lips, loving the taste of him mixed with the hint of coffee.  
  
“I love you” Alec hummed between kisses, smiling as Magnus echoed his words.  


* * *

  
**MPV**  
  
  
Almost a week had passed since they had first had that little disagreement over the possibility of a house-warming party and it was two days since Magnus had decided to agree to actually throw one. Alec had been pleased, enough so that he had pulled Magnus to bed and even Magnus blushed when he thought back on what Alec had not just let him do, but begged for.  
  
Now, Magnus stood by the bar in a place called the Pandemonium. It wasn’t as fancy as Purgatory which was were Magnus would have chosen to go if it was up to him, but he had agreed to meet Izzy and Clary out and they had wanted some place less flashy. The second Magnus had said yes to throwing the party, Izzy had been informed and wanted in on the planning, which was actually a very welcome idea.  
  
Ordering himself a Martini, Magnus paid and turned around, leaning his back against the steel bar as he watched people mingle and move around like ants, grinding up against each other on the dance floor.  
  
“You are too beautiful to be here on your own” A voice called out and Magnus let out a sigh as he glanced to his left, not in the mood for this now. Ignoring the blond man, Magnus let his eyes wander back over the crowd, knowing that he was early which meant Izzy and Clary wouldn’t be there for another at least 40 minutes.  
  
“Excuse me?” The voice came again and Magnus turned his head, looking at the blond man which an unimpressed look on his face.  
  
“What?” Magnus asked, taking another sip of his drink as he challenged the man to come up with another cheesy pick up line if that was what he was after.  
  
“You don’t have to be so rude about it, I just tried to give you a compliment” The guy said, or almost shouted actually as the speakers that hung over the bar had the volume turned up a little too high.  
  
“I’m not interested” Magnus said, not feeling guilty about the way he turned down whoever he was.  
  
“So, you won’t take a compliment?” The guy held a drink in his hand, possibly a rum and coke or something, it was impossible to tell.  
  
“I have a boyfriend” Magnus said and found himself smiling as he said so. It was actually the first time he had told someone, a complete stranger, that he had a boyfriend, not having been out without Alec since they had gotten together.  
  
The blond guy smiled, actually looking friendly “Come on, we are just talking. Your boyfriend wouldn’t kill me for that.” The guy looked good, Magnus had to admit that, he looked like he worked out and there was something welcoming about him.  
  
“He might, actually” Magnus looked the guy up and down, he wasn’t actually interested and he had no reason to go looking for someone else, he was just a firm believer in it being no harm in looking as long as that was all you did.  
  
The blond guy laughed, though the sound of it was swallowed by the loud dance music.  
  
“Your boyfriend sounds like a douche” The blond shook his head and had a sip of his drink.  
  
Magnus didn’t want to be that guy, the one who dropped names, but the guy was standing dangerously close and Magnus didn’t want anyone to get the wrong impression. He could always explain if Alec heard from some of his guys that someone had hit on him, but he had never talked about this with Alec and he didn’t know how he would handle it, or how he would deal with whoever- would he even care?.  
  
“Yeah, a lot of people think the Lightwoods are douchebags” Magnus said, trying to make it sound as casual as possible, not wanting it to sound like he was showing Alec off.  
  
“Lightwood?” The guy took a step back and Magnus was unable to not smile a little at the effect that name had on some.  
  
Magnus gave a small smile and nodded before looking away, thinking the poor guy would probably run off now.  
  
“Alec Lightwood then?” The guy asked and Magnus frowned, not at all used to other people outside the siblings’ closest circle of friends using Izzy or Alec’s real names. Looking back at him, Magnus lifted one eyebrow in question and sized the guy again.  
  
“Yes” Magnus replied, probably not using enough force for the sound of his voice to pierce through the music, but the blond man must have been able to read his lips because he understood.  
  
“How is Alec, I haven’t seen him since he got out” The guy smiled, looking friendly again.  
  
“Got out?” Magnus asked, guessing he was talking about prison but not about to give anything away to anyone about Alec, not even things that were well known.  
  
“Yes, we both lived in block C, Alec got out probably 3 months before me” The blond man smiled “I’m Hodge, Starkweather in case Alec had ever mentioned me” he said with a smile and held out his hand.  
  
Hesitating, Magnus took his hand and shook it slowly, not sure what to do with the situation he found himself in as Alec had NOT mentioned anyone from prison, and not anyone by name.  
  
“Is Alec here? I’d love to see him again” The guy was all smiles now and Magnus at least calmed a little when he heard the man, Hodge, wanting to meet Alec.  
  
“Maybe later” Magnus lied, Alec was not coming today, but he again was not about to tell anyone, not even someone who might know Alec, anything about where Alec was, would be or wouldn’t be.  
  
“I’m glad Alec found someone, I know everyone thinks he is a psycho, but when you live with someone for years you see their good sides too and Alec has several really good ones” Hodge smiled and Magnus found himself nodding without having planned on it.  
  
“Maybe we can just go over there?” Hodge nodded his head in the direction of some sitting group on the other side of the dance floor that no one occupied. Magnus weighed it over in his head for a long moment before he nodded in agreement. Hodge seemed friendly enough and even if he wasn’t, Magnus wasn’t more at risk over there than he was at the bar.  
  
  
\------  


“You were close?” Magnus asked once they had made their way past the dance floor and over to the sofas, a little curious now about who this guy was.  
  
“Yes, very. We shared a cell for a few months, but then I got moved to one next to his” Hodge said, looking relaxed and calm, which few were when they talked about Alec.  
  
“Oh” Magnus wasn’t sure he wanted to know details then, knowing that Alec had embraced his sexuality in prison and had been honest about not actually being picky when he was in there.  
  
“No, nothing like that” Hodge smiled as he sat down next to Magnus but at a polite distance. “I swing both ways, but I only top and so does Alec, so we didn’t match” Hodge laughed.  
  
Magnus almost snorted, almost laughed out loud at Hodge saying that Alec was exclusively a top, but he bit his tongue and just smiled, knowing better than to give away anything about his and Alec’s sex life. Alec had never bottomed before Magnus and he hadn’t with anyone else after either, even when he was high, at least that's what he had told Magnus- so maybe it wasn’t so surprising that even people who knew him a little wouldn’t know.  
  
“You didn’t give me your name” Hodge smiled and stretched his hand out for a second time.  
  
“Magnus” Magnus smiled, feeling a little better about the situation now.  
  
  
\------  
  
  
When Magnus next looked at his phone, more than an hour has passed since he had met Hodge, Izzy and Clary was still not there though. Magnus was thankful he had run into Hodge now because he had been nothing but polite and friendly since he had found out who he was dating and the time had flown by.  
  
‘miss u x’ a text from Alec read on his screen and Magnus smiled at it and quickly replied with ‘miss u too, pup x’ - making sure to keep the screen out of view from even Hodge as he did, just in case curious eyes would see the personal nickname.  
  
“Heard anything from Alec? I’d ask you for his number but I’m not stupid enough to think you would or even could give it away” Hodge smiled, leaned back on the couch now. They had talked a lot the last hour, mainly it had been Hodge telling Magnus small stories of what had happened in prison and small things he had noticed about Alec. Magnus had also learned a little about Hodge, like the reason he had ended up in jail in the first place (which was that he had one drunken night almost killed a guy in a bar fight). It wasn’t the worst case and Magnus could easily see past that, considering who he was dating.  
  
Hodge had asked a few questions, but nothing really personal in Magnus opinion, probably knowing better than to expect straight answers when it came to questions about Alec and Magnus’ personal life. Magnus had told him a little bit about himself though, but mainly superficial stuff and things that you could find out if you were good at Googling.  
  
“I don’t give it out, no” Magnus smiled. He had gotten a new drink about 30 minutes ago and he now downed the last of that one as he looked out on the dance floor and then spotted Clary. Lifting his hand when Clary looked his way, Magnus smiled and then frowned at the look on Clary’s face.  
  
“See anyone you know?” Hodge asked, sitting up next to him and looking in the same direction as Magnus.  
  
“Yes” Magnus said, a little zombie like as he watched Clary and then spotted Izzy who was walking towards him with a deadly look on her face. Magnus had seen Izzy annoyed, but the look on her face now was something much more primal and it sent chills down his spine and made him shiver.  
  
“Fuck” Magnus mumbled to himself, realising that Izzy probably thought that him sitting here with Hodge was something other than what it actually was. Izzy reached them- Clary following right behind, having the same cold look in her eyes, but just as Magnus was about to say something, Izzy pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at Hodge’s head.  
  
“Izzy, what are you doing?” Magnus almost shouted, but Izzy didn’t take her eyes of Hodge as she fastened the grip on her gun and only then did Magnus realize that Clary had copied Izzy again and also had a gun pointed directly at the blond man next to him.  
  
“Get the fuck away from him” Izzy talked to Hodge and her eyes looked pitch black with anger. Magnus had expected some of the anger to be directed at him, but he hadn’t expected this reaction and he hadn’t expected it to only being aimed at Hodge. Turning his head to look at Hodge, Magnus was surprised to find that Hodge was chuckling next to him, the friendly face he had talked to for the last hour having been replaced with someone else.  
  
“Isabelle, it’s been too long” Hodge laughed and Magnus then froze as he felt something press against the dip where his neck and skull met, recognizing the feeling of cool steel as the barrel of a gun.  
  
“I told you to get the fuck away, I will blow your fucking head off” Izzy didn’t look at Magnus, didn’t for so much as half a second take her eyes off Hodge. Clary on the other hand was looking at him and when Magnus met her eyes, he was thankful she did, finding some comfort in the determination and softness in her eyes.  
  
“Threatening me when I have Alec’s little boy toy at gunpoint? Is that smart Isabelle? And of course I am NOT alone” Hodge chuckled and Magnus blinked slowly as the barrel of the gun moved in slow circles against his skull.  
  
“Hodge? What is going on” Magnus started, his voice not completely steady as he talked. Hodge laughed again and Izzy visibly huffed in disgust.  
  
“Hodge? Really, Jonathan? That's low even for you” Izzy spat, seeming focused and calm even if her words were hostile.  
  
“Jonathan?” Magnus swallowed, knowing he had heard the name before but unable to place it.  
  
“Oh my God, I was talking with this little thing because I wanted to see how much he knew about, well… anything” Jonathan was still chuckling and Magnus closed his eyes as he felt Jonathan’s breath against the side of his face “But you don’t even know my name? I’m a little disappointed and a tiny bit insulted actually”  
  
“Jonathan” Izzy warned, but Magnus knew that there was very little she could do while Jonathan had him like this.  
  
"I hate that name" Jonathan snapped, but then quickly calmed again- acting like it hadn't happened.  
  
“Maybe you know me by some of my other names?” Jonathan’s lips were brushing against his cheek now when he spoke. Magnus closed his eyes slowly, holding his breath for a second- opening them again when he felt Jonathan’s free hand moved to rest on his thigh. “Pan?” Jonathan asked, but Magnus still couldn’t place him. “Sebastian?” Jonathan went on and that name sounded so much more familiar and Magnus knew for a fact that he knew that name.  
  
“Morgenstern” Magnus and Jonathan said at the same time. Jonathan did with a smile on his face while Magnus felt dread as all the colour in his face was drained, making him feel cold and sick.  
  
“You are adorable, but I think I might have wasted my time on you, you clearly are nothing more than something to keep the sheets warm… Maybe I should take you out back and put you down like the family pet you are. I would say it was a waste of bullet, but if you are Alec’s favourite pet then maybe, just maybe, you are worth it” Jonathan said and then inhaled sharply, like he was breathing in the scent of Magnus and Magnus didn’t think he had ever been more creeped out.  
  
“Jonathan, just fucking get away from him. You know you can’t do shit now and I am not interested in standing here all night watching you creep over him” Izzy spat, hostility, anger and pure hate in her voice.  
  
Magnus turned his head a little away as Jonathan’s hand moved up his thigh until it reached his groin, his fingers massaging into his skin though the fabric of his trousers. “Or maybe you want to come with me, plaything? I am sure I could make you feel things Alec couldn’t” Jonathan whispered loudly before he pressed his tongue flat against Magnus’ face and licked up the side of it until he reached his temple.  
  
Magnus’ stomach turned again when Jonathan’s hand moved up and cupped him through his trousers. Before he could think about what he was doing, Magnus had grabbed a hold of his hand and pushed it back, on instinct not reacting well to anyone but Alec touching him.  
  
“Feisty” Jonathan laughed and only then did Magnus realise what he had done and thanked his lucky star that what he had done hadn’t been enough for him to pull the trigger, but maybe Izzy had been right. “But you see, plaything… If I wanted to fuck you here in front of Alec’s sister while I periscoped it to the world, there really isn’t a thing you could do about it. Isabelle here would protest and she might shoot me if she feared for your life- if you are more important than I thing… But you are used to taking cock, so I doubt she wouldn’t commit suicide by shooting me for that”.

Jonathan’s hand was back on his thigh and Magnus turned his head away as it was the only thing he could do. When he turned his head, Magnus saw that the club was empty now, not sure how he had missed that happening, but it was. The music was still playing, which could be a reason he hadn’t thought about what was going in the background, but now that he was paying attention he saw that the maybe 4 remaining people all had guns and they were all aiming them at Izzy and Clary.  
  
“You lowlife piece of shit” Izzy snarled, having taken a step closer to him and Jonathan now, showing no sign of fear even with all the guns pointing at her.  
  
Jonathan looked and acted unimpressed as he slowly stood up, keeping the gun pressed against his skull, but traced it around to the front as he looked down at Magnus, his back against Izzy and Clary like he didn’t even care that they were there.  
  
“Maybe you and me can play later?” Jonathan whispered in a tone that might sound seductive to some, but that only made Magnus’ skin crawl. “Open up” Jonathan smile, having moved his gun down and now pressed it against Magnus lips.  
  
Clenching his jaw, Magnus bit his teeth hard together as he looked up at Jonathan. There was no way he would, he wouldn’t let this little shit humiliate him like this, not more than he already had.  
  
“Open. Up” Jonathan spat, and now when he wasn't trying to sound sweet or powerful, he just sounded bitter and cold.  
  
Magnus blinked slowly, keeping his eyes lifted to meet Jonathan’s and for a second thought he had ‘won’ when Jonathan pulled the gun back. Not more than a seconds past before Magnus felt his ear ring as his body was slammed down to the side. His jaw ached instantly and there was some shouting going on in the background that he couldn’t understand. Trying to push up, he was hit again, this time further up by the temple of his skull, and then Jonathan suddenly was gone or at least out of view. Magnus just stayed down with his head against the cushions of the couch, his legs awkwardly pulled a little up as he tried to focus on something, anything. It had to have been the gun, the handle of it, he wouldn’t be this dizzy and felt this sick from a first. The room was spinning and Magnus lips parted and closed like he was about to say something before everything faded to black around him.

\------  
  
  
  
“Mags” A voice called out to him and Magnus tried to blink to unsuccessfully force his eyes to focus, the fiery red hair told him that the person in front of his was Clary. “Hey Mags, open your eyes” Clary said as he helped him up.  
  
Magnus whimpered and tried to reach up to feel the side of his head that was hurting, but Clary pulled his hand back. “We need to get that stitched up, so you shouldn’t touch it” Clary said and only then did things start to clear up for Magnus, the world slowly coming back into focus.  
  
“Where is Jonathan?” Magnus asked, trying his best to not let his mind focus on the blinding pain that shot out from the side of his head and made its way down his neck and back.  
  
“Izzy took a chance, pulled him back… we were lucky, he didn’t seem to want to kill her” Clary explained.  
  
“Where is Izzy?” Magnus felt so tired, wanting nothing more than to lay down now and close his eyes and just sleep, even if it was just for a few minutes.  
  
“She is outside waiting for Alec” Clary said as she sat down on the table in front of him, smiling softly, probably trying to make him feel better.  
  
“Alexander? But she was just here though?!” Magnus whimpered.  
  
“No, you have been out for almost ten minutes. Jonathan left with his band of baboons and Izzy called Alec who, of course, is on his way” Clary reached up and brushed the back of her hand down Magnus right cheek. Magnus felt oddly comforted by it while also a little silly for feeling that comfort.  
  
“I’ll get you a glass of water, don’t lay down while I’m gone, you probably have a concussion” Clary smiled and stood up and walked away.  
  
  
\------  
  
  
Magnus wasn't sure how much time had passed when Clary returned and also not how much time had passed after she left him again to check out the surrounding area of the club for one reason or another, but he had managed to keep his eyes at least partly open during that time.  
  
“Where the fuck was Anthony?”  
  
Magnus blinked his eyes, recognising Alec’s voice the second he heard it. Alec was shouting, and he was furious, Magnus could tell, but still the sound of him was comforting.    
  
There was some talk, Magnus didn’t really hear what was being said even though the music was now turned all the way down, his mind just wouldn’t play ball. Breathing slowly, the pain was still present and was still much more than a dull ache which is what it should have been by now if he had only been punched. Looking up, Magnus gave a weak smile as he saw Alec walking over towards him, his long legs making him cross the floor in no time and when he reached the sitting group, instead of walking around the tables, Alec jumped over them.  
  
“Babe, are you ok?” Alec asked, his voice having completely transformed from the tone he had used just a few seconds ago when he had been shouting.  
  
“I’m ok” Magnus answered, not wanting Alec to worry more than he already did. He was still there, he was still breathing and the fact that no one had called an ambulance meant that even though he knew he was bleeding it couldn’t be that bad.  
  
“I am so sorry” Alec whispered, framing Magnus’ face with his hands, holding his head in place as he pressed his lips against Magnus’. Alec’s warm lips moving from his lips and up his face, kissing his cheek and nose and forehead, like his lips were trying to confirm that he was all there, feeling out the structure of Magnus’ face.  
  
“No, don’t be, I’m ok” Magnus couldn’t help but smile from the tickling feeling of Alec’s lips moving over his face. “I am just a little dizzy and I have a headache, but Izzy stopped it before it got out of hand, apparently” Magnus added that last word, because for the life of him he couldn’t remember the seconds between the blows or minutes after the second one.  
  
“I should have had someone watch you! I thought someone was here, someone was supposed to be, you shouldn’t have been here alone, not with Maryse and Seb” Alec leaned his forehead against his and Magnus closed his eyes as their noses touched, making Magnus feel safe and calm.  
  
“You need to pick one name, it’s confusing and it was even before I got hit in the head” Magnus mumbled, not at all angry. Of course it had been creepy, it had been scary and he had felt sick- but he was fine apart from the knock and he knew what he signed up for when he chose Alec. He could be angry, but not with Alec.  
  
“You mean for Seb?” Alec pulled a little back, his thumbs brushing over his cheeks. Alec had taken the same position as Clary had earlier, sitting on the low table right in front of him.  
  
“Yes, pick one. You call him Seb, Jace called him Sebastian, Izzy calld him Jonathan and I think he said Pan?! it’s too much” Magnus looked into Alec’s big eyes, relief and worry all jumbled up together in them as they met Magnus’.  
  
“He uses Sebastian, we use Jonathan as its his real name” Alec said, he was trying to smile but the sound of Jonathan’s name made the air around them both feel poisonous.  
  
“Ok” Magnus nodded, regretting it the second he did, the movement of his head making a stabbing pain shoot through the left side of his head.  
  
“We need to get you patched up and into bed. Do you think you’ll be ok with Clary while you get stitched up and sent home? I promise I will be there as soon as I can” Alec was kissing him again and Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle against his lips.  
  
“Clary is” Magnus tried to answer between the many gentle kisses “just fine” he got out and then smiled against Alec’s lips when he paused, relaxing against his touch.  
  
“Ok, good, good” Alec sounded a little stressed.  
  
“I’m ok Alexander, you don’t have to worry” Magnus said when Alec pulled back, happy he could focus on him, knowing he would have hated to not be able to.  
  
“He could have…” Alec stopped himself and used both of his hands to rub his own face.  
  
“He didn’t” Magnus didn’t know all that much about the Morgenstern son, he knew a fair bit about Valentine but Sebastian, or Jonathan, was new. “Izzy was here and Clary too, he just talked a lot of shit and felt me up, nothing I can’t survive”  
  
“Felt you up?” Alec’s eyes flashed with something dark “why?”  
  
Magnus wanted to shake his head, but had learned from earlier mistakes and kept it still “I think he just wanted to freak me out”  
  
“He didn’t?” Alec asked and Magnus found it almost a little sweet, because of course Sebastian hadn’t done anything else than being extremely creepy, if he had- Alec would have already heard about it from Izzy.  
  
“He sniffed me, licked my face and kind of grabbed me, but there wasn’t any part of me that was in any way excited so nothing worth grabbing” Magnus tried to put a light spin on it, but knowing better than to not tell Alec what had actually happened.  
  
“Don’t say that, every part of you is worth the weight of the world in gold, excited or not. Fucking shit, I don’t want him to put his filthy hands anywhere on you, ever” Alec snapped and Magnus was taken back with the very sudden anger in his voice and pulled back as Alec’s eyes darkened again.  
  
“I’m sorry” Alec quickly said, having caught himself lashing out. “I just, I need to sort this shit, I can’t…” Alec inhaled sharply and stood up. “Come on, babe… Let’s get you sorted” he said and helped Magnus up.

\------

Outside, Alec kissed Magnus again and very gently hugged him before he helped him into the back-seat of the car that was waiting for them. Magnus smiled as Alec stood there waiting and watching as Clary got in on the other side. Magnus’ head was spinning when they hit the road so he just leaned back and relaxed, letting Clary wake him whenever he started drifting off until they got to the Lightwood doctor who would stitch him up.

Another night had taken another U-turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BBMonarch) | [Tumblr](https://bbmonarch.tumblr.com/)| [Instagram](https://instagram.com/bbmonarch)  
> 


	4. Green Eyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, This is the first chapter I am trying to remove the APV & MPV and hopefully you understand whos POV it is.. if you don't like this change, let me know as this is a bit of a test for me. 
> 
> Oh, and I am SO sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I thought I had plenty of time and suddenly I was going away on a holiday and the days just flew by- I am so very sorry. You can always check in with me on twitter if you want to hear how things are going, as I am always there to give an explanation and answer any question. ([@BBMonarch](https://twitter.com/BBMonarch))

A week had passed since the incident in the club with Sebastian, or was it Jonathan? Magnus couldn’t seem to get anyone to stick with one name for the blond man. Alec had been overprotective the first few days, never leaving Magnus’ side, the third day he had to leave but had ordered Jace to stay behind and the same the fourth and fifth day.

On the seventh day, Magnus had in frustration begged for Alec to stop worrying so much, saying that he at least would be safe on his own in the flat and Alec had reluctantly agreed and let him have some time to himself.

“I am surprised he still wants you to go ahead with this moving-in party” Izzy smiled teasingly as she let her fingers run over the fabric of several shirts hanging in the luxurious store.

“He strongly believes that it will be good for me” Magnus smiled, answering honestly.

“Still” Izzy smiled and pulled a shirt from the rack and held it up against her body like she was considering it for herself “Do you think he would wear this?”

Magnus looked at the black shirt, clearly made to hug a well shaped body and he was sure it would look absolutely amazing on Alec, but sadly the fabric wasn’t plain enough, a flowery pattern in a different shade of black standing out as the fabric was moved around under the lights.

“No, even I can’t get him into anything with flowers on it” Magnus pouted sadly and shook his head. The moving-in party was in two weeks now and Magnus was almost looking forward to it now that he knew that his old friend Ragnor would come. Ragnor rarely left England, but with everything that had happened he had promised to make time for pleasantries and a moving-in party had thankfully been good enough of an excuse.

“I don’t understand why he has to be so damn stubborn” Izzy returned the pout and slipped the shirt back onto the rack “He doesn’t want anything nice” she paused and winked at him almost playfully “except you, of course”.

Magnus chuckled as he watched Izzy walk backwards, balancing artfully on her ridiculously high heels “Are you flirting with me, Isabelle?”

“Oh, I love when you use my full name” Izzy bit her lip and purred playfully, clearly holding back the urge to laugh. Magnus wasn’t attracted to Izzy, but he was fascinated with how Izzy and Alec did a lot of the same things in the same situations. Alec would look at him like that, would bite his lip just like that and would say that he liked hearing his full name, just like that.

“Alexander is impossible, I see it's a family trait” Magnus smiled as he spotted a deep green shirt that he would love to pull off Alec. “That one, I think I could get him into that shirt” Magnus smiled as he walked over to it and held it up into the light. When in the shade, the shirt looked almost black, but in the light it was without a doubt green.

Izzy’s lips formed a silent o and nodded “That colour would do wonders for his eyes” Izzy said as she reached out, her small delicate hand running down the soft fabric.

“Seeing him in it would do wonders for my eyes” Magnus mumbled and smiled when Izzy chuckled next to him. “I am getting it and he will wear it, even if I have to order him to or use force to get him into it”.

“I’m not sure my dear brother would respond too well to being ordered about” Izzy laughed.

‘Actually, Alec loves it when I order him around’ Magnus mentally answered, but instead just nodded as a reply while handing the shirt to the petite woman who was following them around the store carrying everything him and Izzy picked out.

“Have you talked with him by the way, is he coming for some afternoon cocktails?” Izzy asked as she pulled out a very sparkly, very short golden dress and pressed it against her own body, nodding to herself and handing it to the same woman.

“It will only be you, me, a friend of mine and Clary. Alec said that him and Jace were seeing someone called Maria, but they might swing by later” Magnus answered absent-mindedly while grabbing a deep maroon shirt with golden details around the high collar that he like for himself.

“Maria?” Izzy frowned.

“Or maybe, Maya?” Magnus hadn’t actually paid too much attention to the woman’s name.

“Maia?” Izzy rolled his eyes “so he is getting more ink”

“Is he?” Magnus asked, this time it was him who frowned.

“Mhm, Maia is his tattoo artist, has been since he came out. Jace also use her so I won’t be shocked if he is getting some too” Izzy paused “you don’t mind, do you?”

“No” Magnus smiled as they walked over to pay for everything they had picked out. “He has gradually gotten more tattoos from the first time I saw him, but it suits him and it’s his way of expressing feelings he won’t talk about so” Magnus trailed off, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he thought back to all the times he had laid next to Alec, brushing his fingers over the pieces of ink on his arms and upper body, asking what they meant to him.

“He told you want they mean?” Izzy looked almost a little offended when Magnus snapped out of it and looked over at her again.

“Yes” Magnus hadn’t gotten the impression it had been a big deal.

“I’m gonna kick his ass for this, he said he didn’t want to tell anyone, not even me” Izzy pouted as she grabbed the bags with everything she had picked out. The Lightwoods hardly ever paid for anything in person and this was not an exception. Magnus handed the woman behind the counter his card for his and Alec’s stuff, preferring to pay instead of having the bill sent to Alec even if he insisted, Magnus had enough money on his own.

Magnus didn’t answer Izzy’s comment about Alec not telling her but smiled to himself, it was nice to know that there was things Alec would only share with him and not even with his sister.

“Come on, let’s go get some fancy drinks” Magnus smiled as he grabbed the bags that looked fancy enough to be items you paid for on their own. Izzy pouted for another second, but the next second she chained her arm in with his and headed out of the store with him.

  
\------

  
Pulling his car over, Alec killed the engine and stepped out of the driver's seat and stretched his neck from one side to the other and closed the door behind himself. Several parts of his body felt comfortably sore as he leaned against the roof of his car and looked over at Jace.

“I think you could be right about it, I need to ask him” Alec said and took a deep breath, chewing on his lower lip.

“I don’t think he would oppose it, he must understand by now how much of a target he is by staying on the outside” Jace said, rounding off their conversation about maybe pulling Magnus into the ‘firm’, giving him insight to how it all worked and who and what to stay away from.

Alec nodded, it wasn’t like he was asking Magnus to take part he just needed him to know about certain stuff and people.

“Want me to park the car?” Jace asked pulling Alec out of his thoughts. Shaking his head, Alec walked around the car and headed for the entrance of the bar he had agreed to meet Magnus and the rest at.

“It’s not really in the way here” Alec replied, knowing that his car wouldn't be towed in this part of town anyway.

Inside and on the right floor, Alec quickly spotted Izzy, Magnus, Clary and some blond man sitting on the balcony that hung out from the tall building. Walking over, Alec watched as Magnus stood up and then smiled against Magnus’ lips as he greeted him. Alec returned the smiled when they pulled apart and let his hand brush down the side of Magnus’ body, letting it linger for a second longer than necessary.

“How was shopping with the less attractive Lightwood sibling?” Alec asked with a smile as he took a seat next Magnus.

“Hey, you little shit, I heard that” Izzy snapped, but her tone was light and playful.

“Don’t hate me because I’m better looking than you” Alec smiled and winked as he leaned back on the couch, wrapping his arm around the back of it as Magnus leaned back next to him.

“I would have to disagree, Izzy’s beauty is something else” A man’s voice sounded and Alec turned to look at the blond man he hadn’t introduced himself to when he came over. Frowning, Alec didn’t address him and instead looked from the man to Magnus.

“Oh, this is Woolesy Scott, an old friend of mine” Magnus started.

“You can call me Scott though” The blond man, Scott, said.

“And Scott, this is Alexander, my boyfriend” Magnus smiled, leaning a little against Alec as he spoke.

“Alec, or Angel” Alec said as he looked the man over. He had blond hair that was pulled back but looked purposely messy, like he had put a lot of work into making it look like he hadn’t done anything to it. His eyes were green and even though he was sitting down Alec could see his frame was one that a lot of men would kill for with his broad shoulders and long limbs. Scott wore a t-shirt that read “Don’t let little stupid things break your happiness” under a blue blazer with rolled up sleeves and dark grey jeans- Alec didn’t like him.

“Alec it is, I’ve heard so much about you” Scott said and smiled.

“I haven’t heard a thing about you” Alec replied.

“Alexander” Magnus hissed in warning, low enough tone for only Alec to hear, clearly catching the slightly hostile tone he was using.

  
Alec gave Scott a fake smile and moved his arm so that one hand rested on Magnus’ shoulder as he turned his attention to the waitress who had come over and was taking new orders. Jace was getting a beer and Alec ordered the same and an expensive whiskey, even though he probably wouldn’t be able to taste the difference from a cheap one.

“I heard you were seeing your tattoo artists, should I expect something new?” Magnus smiled friendly, introducing the new subject in a superficial way to clear the air.

Nodding slowly, Alec smiled and rubbed Magnus’ shoulder gently “Just a little bit, have another appointment in a little over a week”.

“Scott also has tattoos” Magnus said and Alec had to fight the urge to let his smile drop. He knew what this was, this was Magnus trying find things Alec and Scott had in common in hopes that it would make them get along.

“Does he now?” Alec bit his teeth together, not knowing why he disliked Scott so much after just having met him, but he did. Turning his head he looked over at Scott, giving him attention only because Magnus seemed to want him to do so.

“I’m sure what I have wouldn’t even be considered tattoos to some” Scott smiled, looking disgustingly friendly and happy as he wrapped his lips around the thick straw of his pink drink and sucked slowly.

“Dolphin on your shoulder?” Alec asked, trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

“Something like that” Scott replied and Alec could see that Jace was now also following their conversation from where he sat between Scott and Clary. “We can’t all be gang bangers” Scott winked, the way he said it made it seem like it was just friendly banter between mates.

“You are right” Alec smiled “not everyone has what it takes”. The waitress had come with everyone's drink and Alec picked up his whiskey and swirled the liquid around in the glass slowly before he took a sip. “So what do you do, Scott?”

“I’m a hairstylist and beautician” Scott said, his eyes darting past Alec to Magnus every now and then. “That's how Magnus and I met” he added and smiled at Magnus who Alec knew without looking was smiling back. “I used to do Magnus’ hair and rub the stress knots out of his shoulders”

Alec had to concentrate on breathing slowly through his nose to not dig his fingers into Magnus’ shoulder, the idea of this little shit putting his hands anywhere on Magnus was nauseating to him.

“How did you two meet, Magnus never said” Scott was still smiling.

Almost growling against the rim of his glass, Alec looked at him as he emptied his glass.

“Magnus tried to have me killed but found he’d rather have me in his bed than in the ground” Alec answered, now unable to keep the coldness out of his tone.

Scott almost shocked on his drink, which Alec wished that he had done.

“Alexander...” Magnus started and Alec looked down as Magnus rested one hand on his thigh, his fingers massaging into the muscles under the fabric “... Is being a bit direct here” Magnus went on and Alec could hear in his tone that Magnus was not too pleased with the way the conversation was going.

“We met in a restaurant, and I didn’t know who he was at that point, and that was a good thing because it gave me a chance to get to know him- which I wouldn’t have allowed myself if I had known” Magnus spoke about how they met in a way that made it seem like it hadn’t been a chaotic mess. “I am pretty sure he had me at ‘repairing’” Magnus added and when Alec turned to look at him he met Magnus’ loving eyes.

“Repairing?” Scott asked.

“Yes, I asked him why he was drinking as it was pretty early” Magnus chuckled. “It’s the first word he ever said to me, fitting really”.

“Day drinking? Charming!” Scott laughed and Alec wished he could draw his gun and blow his brains out, but he tried to ignore him and instead kept his eyes locked with Magnus’, smiling softly at him.

“What do you mean by it being fitting’?” Alec asked, blocking out everyone else but Magnus, especially Scott.

“I was lonely and broken, you repaired me” Magnus answered, his tone low and sweet.

Alec laughed and leaned in, pressing his lips against Magnus’ gently, rubbing his nose against his. He wouldn’t usually act like this publicly as it sadly could be damning for his reputation, but Izzy, Clary and Jace were alright and he didn’t give two shits about Scott. “I swear to higher powers, you can be dangerously adorable when you want to” Alec smiled.

“Says you” Magnus smiled.

Alec chuckled and shook his head as he pulled back “Excuse me for a second” Alec said and unwillingly pulled back, needing to use the men's room.

“I’ll come with you” Scott said as he stood up and Alec reacted by rolling his eyes. Looking at Jace, he saw that he was busy talking to Clary and he didn’t want to disturb him just to get out of going to the restroom with the blond little shit. Magnus was already engaging in a conversation with Izzy by the time Scott had gotten up and the both of them headed for the restroom.

Alec wanted to say something about Scott acting like a girl, wanting them to go to the restroom in pairs, but he said nothing instead as he made his way into the rather large men’s room and walked over to the urinals.

“How long have you and Magnus been together?” Scott asked, having picked a urinal a few feet away from Alec.

“About a year” Alec answered shortly, not really interested in having any kind of conversation with him. Maybe it was Scott’s resemblance to Sebastian, or maybe it was just that Alec never seemed to like men that got along with Magnus except those he knew himself- either way, Scott was a little shit in his eyes.

“Is that including that part where you broke up and you almost killed him?” Scott asked and Alec had to close his eyes and inhale sharply through his nose to not turn around and punch him, mainly because he was still peeing and that would mean he would piss all over him.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” Alec asked, giving his member a few quick shakes before tucking himself back into his trousers, turning his head to look at Scott who had already done the same.

“Woah! Calm down there Mr. Boss-Man, you have no chill do you?” Scott was laughing, either being thick as shit provoking Alec without knowing how dangerous it was or he had a death wish.

“You need to just leave me alone” Alec said as he walked past Scott towards the sinks, soaping up his hands before washing them clean.

“You need to not be so angry. Turn that frown upside down my friend, Magnus need positivity in his life, so read the t-shirt and smile” Scott smiled.

“Fucking hippie” Alec mumbled under his breath as he dried of his hands with some thick paper towels.

“What?” Scott asked, not having heard what he said, of course.

“I told you, you need to leave me alone” Alec simply replied.

“Hey” Scott grabbed a hold of his arm and without thinking, Alec grabbed his arm back and turned it over and around Scott’s back, pushing him face first against the wall as he twisted his arm.

“Don’t you ever lay your hands on me, ever” Alec snarled against his ear “You might be Magnus’ friend but you are absolutely nothing to me. If you think I was gonna see your stupid fucking hippie t-shirt and be like ‘fuck, what the fuck was I doing with my life before I saw your dumb ass inspirational instagram quote t-shirt’, then you are sorely mistaken” Alec let go of him and took a step back “So, just leave me the fuck alone” Alec hissed angrily, turning around, not giving Scott the opportunity to reply before he walked out and headed back to the others.

  
\------

  
Scott hadn’t said anything when they came back to the others, so at least he got plus points for not being a snitch, but that was also the only positive thing Alec had to say about him. If the hate-at-first-sight hadn’t been enough, Alec was slowly growing to hate the man with a passion over the way Magnus was talking about him. Magnus was clearly happy about having an old friend back in his life so Alec bit his teeth together and tolerated the constant topic that was Scott over the next few days.

“I’m considering cutting my hair” Magnus said casually where he sat in the passenger seat of Alec’s car, heading to the Lightwood building.

“You get your hair done all the time” Alec answered, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for a green light just a block away from their destination.

“Yes, but I am considering going short” Magnus added just as the lights turned.

“Wait, what? But I love your hair, YOU love your hair” Alec frowned, it wasn’t that he was shallow enough for it to be a major issue, but he linked that no matter what Magnus did with his hair it always had some length to it.

“It would be something new though and Scott suggested I make some small changes, you know to move forward” Magnus spoke slowly, like he was weighing the words over on his mind as he said them.

Gripping the wheel tightly, Alec clenched his jaw tightly shut to stop himself from saying anything about the recurring subject of Scott. Of course Scott wanted Magnus to make changes in his life, he probably wanted the change to be Magnus leaving Alec. Ok, Scott hadn’t said anything like that, but there was something about him, something about the way he talked and when he chose to talk about it.

“I know you don’t care about stuff like that” Magnus said “I shouldn’t bother you with silly little things like that at a time like this” he went on as Alec steered the car into the garage beneath the Lightwood building. Parking his car right by the entrance that would take them to the lift, Alec turned and looked at Magnus.

“I care about anything you care about, big or small” Alec said, forcing himself to smile. Ok, so maybe he cared a little extra now because he didn’t want Magnus to cut his hair that short and because he felt he was in an unannounced competition with Scott, but even if that was not the case, he did care if it was important to Magnus.

“I promise, when we are done with this stuff I will sit down with you and look at as many pictures of different haircuts you want” Alec smiled gently as he leaned in, meeting Magnus’ soft lips for a small kiss. “But, business before pleasure, ok? so, let’s go.”

  
\------

  
Magnus wasn’t thrilled about being pulled further into the Lightwood operations, but with everything going on with both Alec’s mother and now Sebastian, Magnus knew that he couldn’t sit this one out. Alec had said it was likely he would at least be a target in his mother’s plans as she knew how important he was to Alec and because she had the knowledge of how Alec reacted to losing him, so Magnus had to dive in.

Magnus had only been to the Lightwood building a handful of times and he had only been in the ‘private’ parts of the building, like Alec and Izzy’s flat and the rooms and halls connected to that section- this time he would venture into the building for another purpose.

They had passed several security checkpoints on their way from the garage to the office they were now standing in. Three times people had walked up to Alec on their way there and with hushed tones talked to him or asked him questions while showing him papers or images on iPads. Magnus had been a little surprised with how professional everything seemed, on some level having expected it to be like in films were it was all a little shabby and shady, but this was more like what you’d expected from a major company like Google or Microsoft and not a criminal organisation.

The large office they had entered was at the corner of the building and massive windows faced them on two sides. Where the windows met there was a big desk in steel and glass with a modern chair behind it, to the left was a seating group and to the right was a long table surrounded by chairs.

“We’ll get you up to speed in no time” Alec said, having been followed into the room by a friendly looking lady with short hair coloured brightly blue. Alec spoke to her for a few seconds before smiling as he watched her head out of the room just as Jace, Clary, a man Magnus knew was someone named Luke, as well as an unfamiliar face entered.

“Alright, let's get started” Alec started, his voice was back in work mode now but as he walked up next to him, Magnus smiled when Alec’s hand rested at the small of his back while he guided him over towards the massive table and then pulled out a chair for him.

Jace, Clary and Luke walked around the table and took a seat at the opposite side of the table while the unknown man walked up to massive screen covering almost the entire wall in front of them and stuck some kind of device into a port.

“Magnus, this is Meliorn, he is the man with all the information” Alec said as he took the seat next to Magnus.

“Hello” Meliorn said, looking serious but kind and calm. He had long hair that was tied up into a ball and the sides shaved short making the scaring he had up the left side of his face very visible, the scaring looking like his face was cracking up, possibly purposely cut into him.

“Hi” Magnus replied, feeling almost a little intimidated with everything as Meliorn stepped back and then used a remote to light up the screen. The screen flashed black and blue before what seemed like 1000 files popped open, the last one to do so being a personal file.

‘Maryse Lightwood’ was the name of the file and Magnus realised it was the file containing all the information you could possibly need on Alec and Izzy’s mother. The picture connected to the file was a picture of the woman Magnus guessed was Maryse standing between Alec (who looked about fifteen or sixteen) and Izzy and both of them had their hands resting on the shoulders of a much younger boy, who Magnus realised had to be Max- he couldn’t be more than five.

“Maryse Lightwood, born Maryse Trueblood, also known as ‘The Widow’” Meliorn started and Magnus almost huffed mockingly at her maiden name, of course it had to be something like that. Magnus paid attention while Meliorn flicked though several personal files of people who were known supporters of her and not Alec and Izzy. Jace, Clary and Luke also added some information that they considered valuable whenever it seemed relevant, Alec said nothing.

“Maryse is officially named an enemy of the firm based on her lack of willingness to step down as well as the murder of her husband, Robert Lightwood, also known as ‘Chains’” Meliron said and Magnus turned and looked at Alec who looked unaffected by what he heard.

“Wait, your mother killed your father?” Magnus asked.

“Yes” Alec stated, not batting an eye “I thought you knew, but it’s not important” Alec said, nodding his head in the direction of the screen indicating that Magnus should pay attention to what was on the screen and not him.

“Not important?” Magnus let out a surprised chuckle. “Your mother killed your father, that changes a lot of things to me. I thought her going after you, that she wouldn’t really, but if she is capable of killing her husband” Magnus felt sick as he trailed off.

“My mother is capable of _anything_ ” Alec replied in a cold tone “it's part of the reason we are here today, so that you understand the very real danger you are in if these people decide to go after you. You need to know these people, including my dear mother” Alec said and Magnus wished that it had been only the two of them so that he could have gotten some warmth from Alec and not just his cold and professional front.

Pushing forward, Alec leaned in a little closer, resting one hand on Magnus’ thigh “Please pay attention, you can ask me anything after, ok?”

Magnus swallowed slowly and nodded “Ok” he replied, his voice barely a whisper as he turned back around and looked back at the screen. Taking this as a green light, Meliorn went on talking about the organisation around Maryse and the amount of names connected to her made Magnus feel ill, knowing he wouldn’t remember half of the names or faces.

It went on and on and on and when the Lightwood folders were finally closed, Magnus wanted to sob in relief, not sure he could handle more information about the family Alec was a part of.

“Should we move on to Jonathan Morgenstern and the Morgenstern family overall” Meliorn asked and Magnus felt his stomach turn.

“Yes” Alec replied and Magnus turned to look at him, his eyes tired and feeling sore.

“Can we please do this, I dunno, tomorrow? I need a break” Magnus almost begged, he didn’t think he could start with the Morgenstern family, not right after everything he had just heard about the Lightwood family as he knew the Morgensterns were supposed to be worse. The killing, the plotting against each other and the coldness of some of these people who were supposed to be family- a word that didn’t seem to carry any meaning amongst these people.

“We really should get though this” Alec said but then paused and for a second Magnus could see his Alec there, his Alexander meeting his eyes and understanding. “Ok, tomorrow” Alec said and without saying anything else, everyone got up and gathered their thing and quickly and silently headed out of the room, even Jace.

“Your family sucks” Magnus said with a sigh as he turned away, resting his elbows against the tabletop and his head in his hands.

“I know, and I am sorry you have to hear all of this but its information that could save you if anyone, god forbid, went after you like Sebastian did” Alec said behind him.

Closing his eye, Magnus breathed slowly as Alec’s hand was on his back, gently moving up and down and rubbing his tense muscles soothingly. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if maybe this had been a bad idea, not getting this information, but this relationship overall. He wondered if he had known this sooner, before he had fallen for Alec, if he would have gone though with it at all- hurting at the knowledge that he probably wouldn’t.

“Let’s go home sweetie” Alec said after maybe a minute of silence and when Magnus stood up, Alec wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close, walking with him out of the office and down the halls to the lifts that would take them down to the garage.

  
\------

  
Back at their flat, Magnus had climbed the stairs to the bedroom, quick shower and was well tucked in before Alec had finished the phone calls and paperwork he had needed to sort out before he could join him.

Laying on his side in bed, Magnus listened to Alec doing everything he had just done while he was thinking back to the information he had gotten about the Lightwood organisation, or the ‘firm’ as they called it. Initiation rituals, businesses they controlled, people they killed, what they lobbied and how they just in general owned everything they laid their hands on, controlling people and movements. How had they even managed to grow this strong, this important?

Keeping his eyes closed as he heard Alec enter the bedroom again, Magnus stayed still as the bed shifted under him when Alec climbed on on his side of the bed.

“Alexander” Magnus started, opening his eyes to the darkening room. It was early, way too early for bed really, but Magnus had needed to lay down and seeing Alec didn’t have plans for the day, he of course followed, this was the bedroom after all.

“Yes” Alec answered, laying on his side facing him, mirroring how Magnus lay.

“Why did your mother kill your father?” Magnus asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“He cheated on her, and I suspect he beat her” Alec said, not sounding affected at all, just like before “he humiliated her basically”.

Trying to swallow, Magnus felt his mouth dry up as he looked at Alec.

“Did they love each other or was it some kind of arranged marriage?” Magnus asked, trying to find some kind of explanation for what had happened and how it could have reached that point.

“I think so, according to those old enough to remember, my mother was once a sweet woman, I guess our father ruined her. Maybe he got what he deserved in the end, but I don’t remember her as kind, in fact, for as long as I can remember she has been a coldhearted bitch” Alec said, the words leaving his mouth in such ease it was frightening.

Blinking slowly, Magnus lowered his head and curled up, wondering if it could happen to them. If they stayed together, would their love turn into something cold and hateful like what had happened to Maryse and Robert? If they had loved each other when they first got together, maybe it was the life they lived that turned them into the monsters Magnus saw them as.

“Are you ok?” Alec asked, his voice soft and small as he shifted over to him, one arm moving up Magnus’ thigh under the covers before it came to a rest around his waist.

“I dunno” Magnus answered honestly. “Maybe the life you live, the life they lived, the life I live to some degree, maybe it makes us cold and heartless?” Magnus said and looked back at Alec, his eyes locking with Alec’s beautiful hazel ones.

“You could never be” Alec smiled as he was pulling them closer together.

“You don’t know. If your mother started out loving and sweet and then turned out to be someone who killed her husband and now is going for her children” Magnus whispered.

“You are not my mother, thankfully, and I am not my father, also thankfully” Alec said, he was so close now that when he leaned his head forward, their foreheads touched. “Maybe my mother started out sweet, but my father never was though, that much I know. He probably beat my mother because he sure as hell beat me and Izzy, even…” Alec paused, and Magnus knew he meant Max, but he didn’t want to force him to say his name. “He might have been charming when he met my mother, lured her in and maybe in his own sick way he loved her like she probably loved him… but that's not us. I am not like that, I would never make you into what my father made my mother into.”

Magnus nodded, not sure if he really believed it was that simple. Alec was young still, maybe years of what he did would turn him into what he didn’t want to be.

“I love you, and I don’t want you to change… that includes me not wanting you to cut your hair short by the way” Alec smiled and Magnus couldn't help but chuckle a little at that, of course Alec would bring something so mundane into such a serious conversation.

“You’d tell me, right? If I changed?” Magnus asked, keeping his eyes closed now as he moved an arm up to rest around Alec’s waist “I don’t want to end up killing you, or wanting to” he said, showing some of his fear. If Maryse had been different when she met Robert, if she had been hopeful and sweet, if she had loved him and still killed him - there was a chance that was their future too.

“I’d tell you” Alec promised, rubbing his nose against his “I don’t want you to kill me either” he added and Magnus could tell that he was smiling. “Get some sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning” Alec whispered and kissed him softly and lovingly.

Relaxing as he let Alec’s soft lips move over his, Magnus tried to empty his mind, preparing to fall asleep and some time after, all tangled up against Alec, Magnus finally managed to.


	5. Missing Everything Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long waits for several of my fanfics.  
> This might feel like a stand-alone, I am sorry about that.

To say that the two last week had flown by would be the biggest lie Alec had ever told if he had tried to convince himself or anyone else of it. Everything had snailed by and the problem at ‘work’ wasn’t helping. Their mother having vanished without a trace and Sebastian was also impossible to find no matter how many people Alec put on the case of finding him.

Magnus hadn’t been too keen on getting back to hearing about the rest of the organisation, but he had managed to force him to sit through another meeting to make sure he was up to date on Sebastian as well. The problem now was of course that after that, Magnus had been a little distant which was understandable on one level because of the information he had heard, not just about Sebastian and his crown-douche of a father, but the back and forth between them and the Lightwoods.

Blinking his eyes a few times, Alec lay on his back in the bed next to Magnus and tried to block out the light snoring coming from the other side of the bed. Everything was annoying him lately and even the sound of air entering and exiting Magnus’ body as he slept was enough for Alec to struggle to not scream. Inhaling sharply through his nose, Alec rolled over on his side and moved one hand down under the blanket, letting his fingers run lightly over Magnus’ smooth chest and stomach. Leaning in, Alec pressed his lips gently against Magnus’ neck as he closed his eyes, feeling some of the tension that was building up in him fade, he needed this.

Grunting, Magnus huffed and stirred from his light sleep. It was late in the day compared to how early they, or at least Alec, got up usually, so Alec didn’t feel bad about being part of the reason he was now waking up.

“Morning” Alec whispered, leaving several butterfly kisses against the exposed neck in front of him.

“What’s the time?” Magnus asked, shifting a little on the spot.

“Late, almost eleven” Alec purred, his hand moving down Magnus’ body until he found his morning semi-erection, nibbling at Magnus’ earlobe and moved closer, pressing his own body up against his.

“Alexander” Magnus huffed and shifted away from him, his movement forcing Alec’s hand away.

“What?” Alec pulled a little back, pushing his head up and rested it against his hand, looking down at Magnus as he opened his eyes, trying to search his eyes for a reason he didn’t want this, again.

“I got a lot of things to do” Magnus answered, his eyes meeting Alec’s for just a split second before he averted his eyes.

“Can’t it wait? Just for a little bit?” Alec heard the hint of desperation in his tone as he spoke “please” he added, feeling his body tingle with need and hoped that the ‘magic word’ would be enough and then instantly felt his heart sink in his chest as Magnus pulled away and sat up to get out of bed.

“Not now” Magnus answered, sounding distant as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Alec tried to not take it as a general rejection, tried to tell himself that the sting in his chest was uncalled for as he slumped down on the mattress again, letting his eyes follow Magnus as he got up.

“Not now” Alec echoed and blinked slowly, trying to count the days back since the last time it had been anything else than ‘not now’.

“I didn’t think you had time to hang back today” Magnus said as he turned and looked at him, having wrapped a robe around himself now.

“I thought I’d stay here today, help you with whatever you need for tonight” Alec answered as he reached up and slipped his right hand behind his head, wishing that Magnus would look at him differently, like he had used to. There had always been a hunger hiding in the way Magnus looked at him, something dangerous shining in his eyes whenever he saw Alec in bed like this - but maybe it was different now that they lived together, maybe moving in had been a mistake.

Magnus gave a soft smile “Thank you, but you don’t have to. I’m having a late lunch with Ragnor today and Scott already offered to help with the last bits so you’re off the hook” Magnus had already turned around by the time Alec’s face fell “I know you hate this stuff so I didn’t want to bother you with it” Magnus went on as he headed for the bathroom.

Fisting his left hand into the sheets, Alec clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip hard to not growl like an animal at the sound of that wanker’s name. Magnus and Scott had spent an awful lot of time together lately and every time his name was mentioned, Alec felt his blood boil and his hands turn cold with pure rage.

“Are you ok?”

Alec opened his eyes and looked over towards the door where Magnus now stood, half peeking out from the door, his eyes filled with concern.

“Yeah, I’m just peachy” Alec snapped.

“Alexander” Magnus started, but it was Alec’s time to get out of bed now, his morning erection completely gone after the mention of the instagram-model’s name.

“I need to go, I’ll shower at home...” Alec paused “at Izzy’s” he corrected as he reached down and grabbed his jeans off the floor where he had left them the night before, aggressively pulling them on.

“Sweetie, if something is wrong you need to talk to me?” Magnus’ voice sounded from over by the door.

“I got shit to do, I’ll see you later” Alec grabbed his t-shirt from the night before and started pulling it on while he headed out of the room and towards the stairs, just needing to get out of there and away.

\------

“I’m sure you are over thinking it, per usual” Ragnor said with an almost bored look on his face, but Magnus smiled nonetheless as he knew his friend too well to be offended by how he carried himself and even what he said.

“I’m not so sure, I’ve tried to give him space but he is acting differently than usual” Magnus protested as he looked down at his glass of non-alcoholic wine that hung between his fingers as he swirled the liquid around by moving his hand in a semi circle. A late lunch with Ragnor meant drinks with Ragnor, but having taken his car Magnus had to settle on the blasphemy that was non-alcoholic wine which was ok, but he was getting sick of it now after two hours of drinking it while catching up with his friend. “And I told you about his parents, I don’t know, It’s all just creeping me out” Magnus added and made a face, not wanting to think about them.

Ragnor huffed and shook his head but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Doesn’t matter, it can wait until after this party- which he insisted I throw in the first place” Magnus added, more to himself than to his friend.

“I’m shocked that he had to insist on it, what happened to our Magnus” Ragnor smiled now, no hiding it “have you been tamed?”

“You know the reason” It was Magnus turn to sound bored.

“I swear to all the Gods of Olympus, if you blame your lack of lust for the sweeter things in life on Raphael, I will sacrifice you to said Gods myself” Ragnor said as he fished out a stack of bills from the pocket of his jacket and counted up enough to cover their bill.

Magnus just shook his head and stood up, leaving his half empty glass on the small table that had separated them during their ‘lunch’.

“He held you at gunpoint and shot your, boyfriend? Is that even the right term? For some reason I get a teen vibe saying it” Ragnor was following him out of the small restaurant and into the lift that would take them to the garage.

“Boyfriend is right” Magnus chuckled “and my boyfriend has also had me at gunpoint, I might add” Magnus smiled as he leaned against the wall as the lift carried them down.

“You are probably right, lover only makes it sound like you are the stars of an erotic novel and partner, well, I am your partner and even though I see the way you look at me, I won’t ever grace your bed with my presence” Ragnor said straight faced.

“Oh, you wish” Magnus laughed and then pushed himself off the wall as they reached the correct floor.

The car must have been picked up the second they asked for the bill because it was already waiting for them when they came out of the lift, the valet handing Magnus the keys and got a tip in return for his service.

“Either way, your boyfriend almost shooting you is not the same, because I know the story, you need to get past Raphael, the rest of us already have” Ragnor said as he climbed in on the passenger side of the car, and though Magnus mentally was accusing him of lying he didn’t say anything and instead just put the keys into the ignition and turned it to start the car, needing this conversation to be over.

\------

The drive back to the flat had only taken about ten minutes, and even though they were on time, Scott had been there waiting when they got back. Inside the flat, Ragnor and Scott had decided to sit outside on the balcony and chat while Magnus ordered the hired crew around to get everything ready. Magnus had to admit that he had actually missed this. If he was being honest with himself, he had missed it more than he was comfortable admitting to anyone else but himself.

Izzy had gotten there three hours before the guests were scheduled to show up, arm linked with Clary as she balanced on her signature high heels looking gorgeous before she had even showered and changed for the party.

Clary was already dressed, looking amazing but was dressed a lot less flashy than what Izzy would be when she was done. In that one aspect Clary was similar to Alec, never one for loud clothing Magnus thought as he watched her.

“So, trouble in paradise?” Clary asked, sitting on the kitchen counter swinging her legs as she watched Magnus and the others move around. Her dress was tight, but Magnus wasn’t fooled and guessed that somewhere she had some kind of weapon hidden, and he was almost fascinated enough to stop and give her a good look over to try to spot it.

“Why would you say that?” Magnus asked, a dark feeling growing in the pit of his stomach at the sound of the question.

“Well” Clary tipped her head to the side and out of the corner of his eye Magnus could see that she was trying to read his body language which made him more determinant on hiding any signs of the sickening feeling that was creeping up on him.

“Alec is grumpy as fuck and has been for weeks, and I’m not talking about him being sarcastic and salty, because let's be honest, that's him when he is happy” Clary sang, not sounding worried, but for all Magnus knew, she could be hiding her feelings as well. “But now he is like, another level of salty and bitter” she added, still swinging her bare feet, her heels sitting on the counter next to where she sat.

“I wouldn’t know” Magnus lied, though it was only partly a lie because he also had noticed him being grumpy, but he didn’t know why.

“Mmhm” Clary just hummed, not sounding convinced.

“If you don’t have anything to do, you could help?!” Magnus smiled, trying to shift the conversation over to something else.

“Where is Scott, I thought he was helping” Clary asked, not giving any sign that she was about to actually get up and help.

Magnus stopped and let out a sigh “What? He is outside having a drink with Ragnor, you could go and sit with them?” Magnus tried to hint, not sure he was up to having this conversation either.

“That's not helping and Alec said he would be helping” Clary replied stubbornly.

“He isn’t helping much, but neither are you” Magnus smiled.

“I didn’t offer” Clary returned the smile, not taking any of his bullshit, something Magnus actually admired her for- she wasn’t one to take things personally either. “I’m just saying, the way Alec said it, I figured he would be more helpful” Clary said before pushing herself off the counter, the sound of her feet meeting the floor was almost non existing because of her small frame.

“Go drink” Magnus smiled, still feeling a little off about everything with Alec, if anything it had become worse after this little talk.

“Get laid” Clary threw back at him with a smile.

“I get it when I need it” Magnus huffed as he pulled out his keys from his trouser pockets and threw them to one of the crew members who needed to get something from the storage in the garage.

“Clearly not, cos you are sal-tey” Clary chuckled and grabbed her heels before turning and heading for the balcony, probably to keep Ragnor and Scott company.  
  
\------

When Alec and Jace reached Magnus and his flat, the party was already started. The door to the flat was closed but even out in the hall the music could be heard and Alec stopped for a second and took a deep breath as he looked over at his friend.

“Come on, we are already way past ‘fashionably late’” Jace said, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt before brushing his fingers through his hair, pulling it back in the signature way he always kept it now days.

Alec nodded, he had been the one to suggest this party but now he was just not up for it, but it didn’t matter because there was just no way he could pull out of this now, Magnus might actually kill him if he didn’t show.

“Seriously Alec, you could use a drink and we got people looking for both Maryse and Seb, it's all good, just relax and try to enjoy yourself” Jace continued, leaning against the wall next to the front door.

“I know” Alec huffed, that actually not being what was on his mind at all.

Jace winked and smiled, being his usual jolly self as he grabbed a hold of the doorknob and turned it before pulling the door open. The second the door was open, the music got increasingly louder and the sound of people chatting and laughing cut through in between the beats of the music as they entered the flat.

It was packed, a lot more than Alec had expected it to be, but thinking it over it did make sense if you took into consideration how well known Magnus actually was, but also how many people were probably here for him. Before he had even managed to get down the hall, both him and Jace had been offered a drink by a sweet girl with shoulder long brown hair. Taking a glass and downing it in one go, Alec placed the empty glass back on the plate she carried and made a face- rose wine was just gross.

Alec gave a few polite ‘smiles’ (if they could be called that) to people he knew who were as they made their way through the flat. Spotting Magnus, Alec was just about to head in his direction when he saw Scott standing next to him and instead stopped and just looked at them for a minute, trying to calm his breathing.

There were several people hovering around Magnus, including a tall man Alec recognized from photos as being Ragnor. Magnus was popular, always had been, and Alec had never had a problem with that, not really, but Scott- that was something different. Alec could almost hear his annoying laugh over the music as he threw his head back and his blood was boiling as Scott’s hand that rested on Magnus’ shoulder slid down his arm.

“Alec” Jace’s voice cut through the noise and Alec snapped out of it, looking at Jace as he nodded his head in the direction of Magnus and Scott. Grunting annoyed to himself, Alec made his way through the crowd and by his presence alone made room for him and Jace between Magnus and Ragnor.

“Alec” Ragnor said with a dull smile on his face and nodded “you look taller in real life”.

“Ragnor” Alec replied, not minding the older man “you look less green”.

“Really, Magnus? It's the old picture from that Halloween party you have showed him?” Ragnor didn’t seem upset, but his voice carried weight while still having a hint of humour behind it.

“But you look so amazing there my little cabbage” Magnus chuckled before leaning in and kissing Alec on the cheek, his free hand resting on the small of Alec’s back and Alec couldn’t help but annoyingly think that this was about as much action he had gotten in the last few weeks.

“I have some embarrassing pictures of Magnus, I am willing to trade” Ragnor gave Alec a serious look and Alec couldn’t help but smile, finding that he already liked Ragnor, maybe because he was completely different to what he had expected.

“I am not sure I have anything worth trading” Alec smiled.

“Bullshit, a drink and they are yours, I just badly need you to see them” Ragnor’s lips curled upwards in what could possibly be described as a smile if you were generous with the term.

“Don’t you dare” Magnus warned from the side, though he was still laughing.

There was a second where Alec almost had enjoyed himself, but just as he was thinking that, he looked over to his side and his eyes found Scott staring at Magnus and the all too familiar anger blossomed up again.

“I’m gonna find a drink, I am pretty sure I hear one calling” Alec mumbled and turned to see that Jace had already left him, probably having headed off to find Clary. Magnus looked a little puzzled for a second, but before Alec had even turned around, Magnus’ look had changed and he had turned his attention to Scott who had a smile that stretched from one ear to the other, glowing from the attention he was given.

‘Cunt’ Alec thought as he walked away from the group and made his way to the balcony, again nodding and giving half hearted smiles to people who knew who he was and who he probably should know. The party was a mismatch of people who clearly were there for Magnus, all dressed up in loud clothing and so much accessory you could fill a storage building with it. People who were there for him, who all seemed to dress in dark colours and mainly carried ink as an accessory and then there was the third group which could belong to either or both, being men and women dressing way too smart, probably politicians and business people who benefited from their ‘businesses’.

Walking past another person serving drink, Alec grabbed whatever it was and fell down on a chaise longue in the seating group outside. Several people sat around him, but he ignored them all as he leaned back and sipped his drink, watching the rooftops and the night sky, trying to not picture Scott’s slimy little hands moving over Magnus’ body.

Alec had probably sat there drinking his sweet and sour drink for a good 30 minutes before anyone had spoken a word to him, but when someone did, it was one of Magnus’ guests. A man, probably in his early twenties with light brown skin and black spiked hair sat down next to him and smiled, his teeth straight and white.

“You look miserable” The man smiled, his features were soft but he wore heavy dark eye make-up that made his almost unnaturally looking blue eyes stand out even more against his dark skin.

“I am” Alec admitted and looked the man up and down, smiling as he noticed the tattoo of a snake that curled up the man’s arm- had it not been for the make-up and excessive jewellery he could almost have passed for one of Alec’s guys. When Alec’s eyes met the man’s again the man chuckled, clearly having noticed Alec’s wandering eyes.

“It may be contagious” Alec added and had another sip of his drink and made a face, never having been one for these sour or sweet drinks.

“And I’m still here” The man laughed “you don’t seem to enjoy that drink, you want me to get you something else?” the man asked, still wearing the friendly smile.

Alec relaxed a little, not minding the man’s company “It’s ok, I think someone will come by with something different at some point” he said, resting the ankle of his left leg over his right knee.

“Still, you don’t seem like the fruity drink type Alec, let me get you a beer” the man said with a smile and before Alec could protest he was standing and had turned around. “Keep my seat, will you?” The man asked, looking over his shoulder, smiling softly when Alec nodded and then walked away- slowly.

\------

Magnus had been thoroughly enjoyed himself and was sitting on the couch watching people dance as he talked with Ragnor- who despite looking bored out of his mind, was good company and had been the entire night. A little tipsy, Magnus laughed as one of the brutes that worked for Alec pulled some dance moves that hadn’t seen the light of day since the late 70s- (for good reason), enjoying the sight of the usually so uptight Lightwood-people letting it lose. Watching the man, Magnus realised that he hadn’t seen Alec for several hours, not since he had gotten there actually and was about to excuse himself to go find him when Scott made his way over and urged the people sitting closest to Magnus to move.

“Mags, I don’t think I have seen anything more pathetic in my entire life” Scott smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the big brute dancing.

“Bless him, he is trying” Magnus smiled, not knowing the man in question but liking him for his ability to not give a flying fuck what anyone around him thought about him or his ‘moves’.

“He is, and he is actually kind of...” Scott trailed off and smiled to himself as he watched the man dance for another few seconds before looking back at Magnus with an almost innocent smile “You wouldn’t know what team he plays for?”

Magnus struggled to hold back a laugh, leave it to Scott to find those moves pathetic and still attractive. “I don’t know him sadly, you’ll have to ask Alexander about that” Magnus said and flashed him a wide grin “but judging him solely on his quote unquote dance moves, I would say he isn’t playing for your team” Magnus sipped his Martini, smiling against the rim of the glass “but you never know, go twerk up against him and see if he responds”.

“Oh hell no” Scott laughed “I am not twerking up against any of these guys, your boyfriend and his minions all seem to have a temper” Scott laughed.

“Alexander has a temper, but he is reasonable and I am sure Brutus over there is too” Magnus smiled “About Alexander, you haven’t seen him by the way?”.

“He is on the balcony, has been there all night” Scott replied, his eyes back on the brute dancing.

“He isn’t sitting outside sulking, is he?” Magnus asked with a sigh.

“No, he seemed to enjoy himself. He is talking to some guy, they seem real friendly” Scott said without looking at him.

“Jace?” Magnus asked, waving off a woman offering him a drink.

“Jace?” Scott echoed, still not looking at him.

“His right hand man, the blond, you have met him several times” Magnus pressed without understanding why he was so curious.

“No, not him” Scott looked at him for a second “I haven’t seen this guy before, dark hair, light brown skin wearing a skull t-shirt” Scott said, his eyes only staying locked with Magnus’ for a few seconds before they left them in favour of the dancing man again.

“Excuse me” Magnus said, keeping the smile on his face as he pushed himself up. He wasn’t sure who the person was and it didn’t matter, he had just been on his way to look for Alec anyway he told himself as he left Ragnor and Scott, heading for the balcony.

Outside, Magnus spotted Alec and the mystery man and felt a small sting in his chest at how friendly they actually looked, Scott hadn’t been exaggerating. Walking over towards them, Magnus tried to read the body language of the both of them- the young man who Magnus recognized as a seller was leaning forward towards Alec, everything about how he moved and sat screamed flirting- Alec’s body language didn’t match, but Magnus had to admit that it hurt a little to see that Alec looked so much more relaxed and happy now compared to what he had looked around him lately.

“There you are” Magnus said with a smile as he stopped in front of them and a knot instantly formed in his stomach as he watched Alec instantly seem to tighten up at his presence.

“Magnus” The man next to Alec, who Magnus couldn’t remember the name of at the moment, said and looked a little surprised, probably thinking Magnus was addressing him.

“Hi” Magnus said with a forced smile before looking at Alec again.

“Here I am” Alec said, his eyes looking a little glazed and he had a hint of blush in his cheeks, all of it indicating that he had probably drank all the bottles that stood on the floor next to the chaise longue.

“I haven’t seen you all night... _Sweetie_ ” Magnus almost felt a little ashamed of how he emphasised the nickname as to stake a claim, but it did the trick and the man instantly leaned a little away from Alec, which raised the question of ‘had Alec even told the man he was ‘taken’?’.

“I have been here” Alec answered, not seeming to be interested in having this conversation and Magnus wondered how they had gotten to this point so quickly.

“I heard” Magnus said and looked from Alec to the other man and then back to Alec again.

Alec made a face at that and the man who sat next to him started to slowly shift away from him, or maybe them, possibly sensing the slight hostility between them.

“What do you mean, you heard?” Alec asked.

Magnus didn’t answer, didn’t even know where to start if he wanted to. He couldn’t be angry, not really, Alec had done nothing wrong, this just hurt for some reason and he couldn’t really blame him for that.

“I need another drink” Alec said, clearly not caring about getting an answer as he stood up, and even though he wasn’t much taller than Magnus, Magnus for a second felt like he was towering over him before Alec walked away from him without another word.

Turning, Magnus quickly followed Alec as he made his way past people to get back inside again. “What is the matter with you?” Magnus asked as he caught up with him, grabbing a hold of his arm and turning him around just as they got on the inside, pushing Alec a little to get them out of the way of people making their way in and out.

“What’s the matter with me? Seriously? What's the matter with _you_?” Alec snapped as he pulled his arm away, his eyes shining venomously at him as he did.

Taken aback by his reaction, his words and his tone, Magnus just stood there looking at Alec for a long moment, sure his mouth was hanging open.

“Don’t even...” Alec shook his head and was about to turn around again. Reaching out, Magnus grabbed a firm hold of him and kept him staying where he was.

“No, you are the one who has been grumpy for weeks, you are the one who have been ignoring me all day and you are the one who's been getting friendly with whats-his-fucking-name” Magnus snapped, deciding that very second that he had had enough.

“Getting friendly? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You are the one who keep lovesick tossers around just in case, but the second I talk to someone else you have to make it into something it isn’t, God forbid I have a good time, right, gotta make sure I stay miserable” Alec was almost shouting now, but because of the loud music only a few people who stood close by reacted and most of them politely looked away.

“What?” Magnus swallowed slowly, his heart aching in his chest at the sound of Alec’s choice of words “I make you miserable?” he asked, his tone a mix of anger and hurt as he dared Alec to confirm it. “I’m not making anything into anything, I’m not even the one who noticed how friendly you were getting with...” Magnus cursed under his breath at how he couldn’t remember the fuckers name.

“Then who did?” Alec asked, his eyes not advertising Magnus’ for a second and then there was something in his eyes, a glint of something dangerous before his eyes moved away from Magnus’, scanning the room. “Oh no, he fucking didn’t...” Alec spat and the next second he had turned and was crossing the floor with long determined steps.

“Shit” Magnus swore as he saw the direction he was heading in and quickly followed him, pushing his way past people who suddenly had decided to form a wall between him and Alec. Getting past two tall men, Magnus got there just in time to watch Alec grab a hold of Scott and literally throwing him across the floor, following him just to grab a hold of him by the collar of his shirt and punching him in the face.

“Alexander” Magnus shouted, surprised by how people around them didn’t seem to react to what was happening at all, even Ragnor just sat there staying leaned back in his seat, looking almost amused.

Reaching Alec, Magnus grabbed a hold of him and by using all of his strength managed to pull him back and off Scott, pushing him back and away.

“What the fuck? You fucking psychopath” Scott shouted in the direction of Alec, blood running down from his nose that he quickly wiped with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Oh, you have no idea” Alec snarled back at him.

Magnus wasn’t sure if he was acting on adrenaline alone or what came over him, but he managed to get Scott on his feet and hold Alec back at the same time until Izzy was suddenly there, pulling Alec away.

“Seriously Magnus, your boyfriend is mental and I mean that in the pure sense, like he needs to get locked up” Scott complained as he tipped his head back, trying to stop his nose from bleeding. “What the fuck was that even about?” Scott asked as Magnus guided him towards the kitchen, needing to find some ice for his face, not even fully sure where this came from himself.

\------

Turning his head when he heard the door behind him open, Alec turned to see a furious Magnus staring at him, his eyes dark and dangerous as he slammed the door shut behind himself. Izzy had tried to calm him, but Alec had left her in favour of the silence of the bathroom downstairs.

“What the fuck was that?” Magnus snapped and Alec huffed unimpressed and turned his head away, looking down at his hands as he washed them, he had only punched Scott once, but it had been enough for his blood to find its way to his knuckles.

“Nothing” Alec growled in an annoyed tone as he turned off the water and dried his hands on one of the towels hanging by the sink, keeping his eyes locked with Magnus’ though the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

“Nothing? You are acting completely bonkers, you just punched Scott and it’s nothing?” Magnus returned the dark tone, their eyes staying locked together.

“Scott, Scott, Scott... Seriously, I am so sick of hearing his name I am seriously considering shooting myself just to not have to hear it again” Alec huffed, hating the blonde, green-eyed little shit. Scott had been a thorn in his side from the second he entered his life and it didn’t actually surprise him one bit that he would try to put ideas in Magnus’ head like he had just done.

Before either of them could say anything else, the door to the bathroom swung open. Turning around, Alec looked at Jace as he poked his head into the room and looked at Alec, then at Magnus and then back at Alec again.

“Is everything ok?” Jace asked, the question directed at Alec.

“Get the fuck out” Magnus shouted and Alec was surprised by the hostility in his voice as he did. Jace of course didn’t move, didn’t even flinch as his eyes stayed locked with Alec’s, silently repeating the question.

“Oh I swear to God…” Magnus growled and looked back at Alec again, rage burning in his eyes “Tell him to get the fuck out” Magnus spat.

Alec breathed hard through his nose as he looked at Magnus, not at all comfortable with having him tell him what he should tell Jace.

“If you don’t tell him to fucking leave, you can leave and I don’t mean this room” Magnus’ tone was dark and there wasn’t even a hint of insincerity in his voice.

“Just go, Jace” Alec said without taking his eyes off Magnus, his voice steady as Jace nodded slowly and left, closing the door behind himself.

“Is that what this is about? Really? You’re jealous of Scott so you get all comfy with some little twink to get back at me?” Magnus hissed, acting like they hadn’t been interrupted.

“Can you just fucking stop saying his name” Alec spat, the name of the guy making his blood boil in anger. He hated him, he actually fucking hated him.

“Are you really that insecure that you feel threatened over, well, what exactly has he done to make you think you have any fucking thing to worry about?” Magnus was challenging him now as he walked closer, not calming or stepping down like most people did.

“What he has done?” Alec wanted to laugh but what came out was a bitter huffing sound “The way he looks at you alone, you should know better than to encourage him- and his little shitty remarks” Alec paused, feeling sick “The way he touches you, even the way you touch him… you’re not supposed to touch anyone like that, especially when you’re not even with me and I’m supposed to be...” Alec trailed off.

“You’re supposed to be what? Mine?” Magnus’ growled as he pushed up close against Alec, his breath tickling his skin but before Alec could reply, Magnus leaned in and sharply sunk his teeth into neck, hard enough for the skin to break before he sucked hard at the same spot, without a doubt leaving several marks. Whimpering in a mixture or pleasure and pain, Alec felt his cock twitch and come to life in his jeans from the sudden change in behaviour. Alec was angry, he was furious, but it had been so long, too long since Magnus had showed him this kind of attention and it was too easy to give in.

“You are, but if you need a reminder why you shouldn’t act out...” Magnus hissed against his ear as one of his hands cupped the growing bulge in Alec’s trousers while his other gripped the short hair at the back of his head tightly, tugging hard at it and forcing Alec’s head to the side, giving Magnus better access to his neck. Moaning, Alec bucked his hips forward into his hand, not thinking straight as the anger and jealousy mixed in with the desperate need for Magnus, for Magnus to have him again, claim him and possibly prove something.

Alec’s legs felt weak when Magnus pulled back and he whimpered almost sadly at the loss of contact until he was spun around and harshly shoved against the wall next to the sink. Unable to answer, Alec could do nothing but catch himself, pressing both hands against the tiled bathroom wall as his trousers, that he hadn’t even noticed had been undone, was harshly pulled down to around his knees. Alec’s heart raced almost uncomfortably in his chest over everything he was feeling but also because there were a bunch of people just outside the unlocked door and any of them could come in, just like Jace had done earlier. Visibly trembling, Alec could feel his own pulse though his throbbing cock as it stood hard enough to hurt when Magnus’ hand was back in his hair, pulling his head back hard while two wet fingers started pushing into him.

Hissing from the pain, Alec tried to relax as the first and second knuckles of the fingers were pushed past the tight ring of muscles. The fingers were moving agonizingly slow into him and Alec figured spit was the only lube he was apparently getting and it didn’t help much. Biting back twisted moans, Alec clenched his eyes shut as he shamelessly ached his back, pushing his hips and ass back in offering as the fingers inside of him scissored wide to open him up.

It hurt and the intruding fingers burned, but Alec couldn’t remember last time he had wanted anything as much as he wanted Magnus to have him now. Maybe it was because it had been so long, maybe because of where they were, maybe it was the pain or the jealousy, or maybe it was a mix of all of it- Alec didn’t really care, he just needed it and he needed it to hurt.

Maybe as little as a few months ago, this wouldn't have been possible for Alec to take, to be so forcefully opened up with next to nothing that could be called lube, but now he could relax at least enough to take the two and quickly three fingers pushed into him- thought it would have been a lot easier if he hadn’t gone so long without anything. Biting his lip hard enough for the metallic taste of blood to spread in his mouth, Alec pressed the side of his face against the cool tiles and concentrated on breathing and blocking out the sound coming from the other side of the door.

Whimpering in need, Alec spread his legs when Magnus with one of leg kicked his as far apart as they would go with how his trousers stayed around his knees and Alec willingly forced his legs so far apart the waistline of his trousers dug into his skin, threatening to cut off the circulation to his feet. There was a small part of Alec that was panicking over the situation, but the other part of him was screaming for him to let it happen, that he needed this and when Magnus’ fingers were pulled out only to be replaced by the familiar feeling of the head of Magnus’ cock pressing against his opening, Alec couldn't care less about anything other than that feeling and the expectations it held.

Inhaling sharply through his nose, Alec’s eyes watered as Magnus with several small thrusts pushed into him, not giving him any time to adjust until he was fully buried inside of him. His insides were burning and Alec felt almost impossibly full when Magnus with a grunt started moving behind him- making Alec’s already painfully hard cock twitch in excitement even if it came from a place of pain.

Grasping at the smooth tiles with his fingers, Alec leaned the weight of his upper body against the wall to try to steady himself as Magnus picked up pace behind him, being able to move a little easier now because of the pre-cum and Alec’s ability to relax even with this level of discomfort. Feeling Magnus’s warm breath against his back, Alec moaned shamelessly and pushed back to meet each of his thrusts, welcoming everything about the situation as he hungrily took all of him, his own cock dripping with pre cum.

Groaning sinfully, Alec shuddered and almost sobbed in relief when one of Magnus’ hands moved around his body, finding his cock and started stroking his full length in time with his bordering to violent thrusts into him. Bucking his hips back onto Magnus and forward into his hand, Alec gasped, his mouth hanging open and his warm breath feeling wet against the tiles, mixing in with his saliva as it was being smeared against the tiles and back onto his face. Tasting the heavy air in the room, Alec saw stars as Magnus’ thick cock pressed against his prostate with each thrust, making it impossible for Alec to keep his head clear even if he had wanted to.

Magnus’ hand that had stayed in his hair moved down to his shoulder, steadying both of them as they moved against each other, the cutting pain from being taken so unprepared had almost completely faded and a pool of fire was building in Alec’s lower abdomen, burning hotter with each passing second.

“Don’t you dare come” Magnus’ voice warned from behind him, but his actions didn’t match his words and the tightening grip around Alec’s length, his thumb smearing the pre cum over the sensitive head and the angling of his cock- roughly stabbing the bundle of nerves inside of him was making it hard to hold back.

“Please, Magnus” Alec sobbed, the pressure of his building climax filling his body as he kept pushing back, unable to control himself and his actions.

“No” Magnus snarled angrily and the hand that had steadied him a second ago was suddenly around Alec’s throat, his short nails digging into his skin as the grip tightened, cutting off his breathing. Opening his eyes wide, Alec desperately tried to gasp for air as his head spun and his vision blurred, his cock swelling in Magnus’ hand.

Alec lost track of time until he felt Magnus’ hips jerk out of rhythm, his thrusts becoming uneven and then heard the sound of him grunting as he came, accompanied with the feeling of Magnus’ hot cum filling him. Crying out in pleasure, Alec was unable to hold back any longer when Magnus loosened the grip of his throat and his entire body shook as he came, Magnus’ name falling from his lips as hot white light washed over him, sending jolts of electricity through his body, making his toes curl and hands tremble.

Pushing back, they both rode out their orgasms until Alec collapsed against the wall, trying to catch his breath as he felt Magnus slowly pull out of him followed by the sensation of his cum running down between his thighs.

Breathing hard, Alec stood like that for what felt like several minutes before he with shaky hands pushed himself off the wall and reached down, wiping some of the cum away with his hand and pulled his trousers back up. “Thank you” He mumbled, looking down at his hands and reached for the sink to clean them “and I’m sorry” he added as he turned the tap on.

“For what?” Magnus’ voice sounded completely different now and Alec kept his eyes down, not looking at him in the reflection of the mirror.

“You didn’t say I could come” Alec replied, still mumbling.

“God” Magnus sounded frustrated and without a warning, Alec was spun around on his feet, facing Magnus who looked a little defeated, but already fully dressed and tucked away again.

“I don’t want you to be sorry about that, I want you to be sorry for punching” Magnus started but Alec interrupted him.

“Please don’t say his name”

Magnus looked at him, or looking him over was maybe what he actually did and Alec felt like his eyes was drilling through him, seeing his insides and soul.

“How can you be jealous of him?” Magnus started and when Alec tried to look away, Magnus grabbed a hold of his face, forcing him to keep eye contact “Look at you, you are the most gorgeous thing to ever walk this earth” Magnus didn’t smile, but his eyes showed that he was calming.

“Magnus” Alec tried.

“No, I love you and I have you, why would I throw that away?” Magnus asked, sounding sincere.

“You’re growing sick of me? What you’ve learned about me repulse you? I’m not enough?” Alec dug into his insecurities and spilling them for Magnus, feeling deflated.

“No. Where is this even coming from?” Magnus hand was in a comforting manner brushing over the short stubbles covering Alec’s chin.

“Then why don’t you want me? I’ve tried, but you won’t even properly kiss me” Alec’s usually so steady tone broke as he kept his eyes locked with Magnus’, his skin tingling in an unpleasant way that he was forced to accept “I don’t know what to do, I can’t beg... Not for this, I can’t beg for you to want me”.

Alec felt sick, he didn’t usually tell anyone how he really felt about thing like this, not even Magnus, he had just always been told to keep his insecurities hidden and had only recently tried opening up to Izzy about some of them.

“Oh, Alexander, I am sorry, I have just had a lot on my mind” Magnus looked broken as he reached up and framed Alec’s face and Alec couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “I do want you, but if you feel like this you have to tell me, or show me, not act out by trying to make me jealous”

Alec wanted to scream because he hadn’t tried to make Magnus jealous, the thought hadn’t even crosses his mind, but he didn’t say anything, didn’t want to blame Scott for Magnus believing that was the case because he didn’t think he would respond well to it.

Leaning up, Magnus pressed his lips against Alec’s before he could say anything and Alec submissively parted his lips and let Magnus claim his mouth, sucking suggestively at his tongue as it entered his mouth. Alec wanted to ask what was on his mind, why it had taken Alec punching Scott and Magnus thinking he was purposely trying to make him jealous for him to react- but the feeling of Magnus’ soft lips against his and the dull comfortable pain in his lower body was making him feel dizzy and happy enough for it all to fade to the background.

“How’s my bum?” Magnus asked as he pulled a little back, still nibbling softly at Alec’s lower lip.

Frowning, Alec look as confused as he felt about the question “What?”.

Magnus’ hand slid around his waist and moved down over Alec’s clothed butt, giving the cheeks a firm squeeze as he smiled against his lips “This one, or are you saying it’s not mine?”

Smiling, Alec felt himself blushing a little, which he hadn’t done in a long time, not over something as small as this. “No, of course it’s yours…” Alec mumbled almost shyly “Sore, but it’s ok”.

Magnus looked like he was thinking again “Do you think it would hurt if we repeat this after everyone has left?” Magnus smiled, his hands massaging Alec’s backside though his jeans.

“I hope so” Alec admitted and returned the smile.

“That settles it then... But” Magnus left a small butterfly kiss against Alec’s lips before he pulled back. “We need to talk about this, us and even the-one-I-shall-not-name-for-now later, we can’t have a relationship that spins out of control like this every time something unpleasant happen, ok?” Magnus gave him a stern but loving look at he stepped back and around him to wash his own hand.

“Ok” Alec agreed, feeling like he had kind of just been put in his place for some reason.

“Now, be a good puppy and button up your jeans and go out and play nice with the guests” Magnus winked at him over his shoulder as he spoke and Alec couldn’t help but nod, biting his lip as he did what he was told and straightened out his shirt as he headed for the door. Alec’s cheeks were flushed, his hair probably a mess, his neck was covered in bruises and bite marks and his lower back and ass ached as he moved, but he felt a lot better leaving the bathroom than he had entering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> By [Ash (@Quite_Magical)](https://twitter.com/Quite_Magical)  
> (thank you so much, sweetie)  
> 


	6. Moving out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual, sorry - and instead of a chapter header, you get a drawing.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbmonarch) \- [instagram](https://instagram.com/bbmonarch) \- [tumblr](https://bbmonarch.tumblr.com).  
> 
> 
> * * *

Alec groaned and rubbed his left wrist with his right hand when they were both untied, his fingers tingling slightly from his blood circulation having been not cut completely off, but partially so for a good while.

“You need to stop pulling so hard at your restrains, it’s gonna leave marks” Magnus’ purred over him before Alec felt his soft lips press against the back of his neck.  

“That's the point” Alec replied, a small smile tugging at his lips as he relaxed, turning his head to one side and blinking slowly, not really wanting to get out of bed.  

Magnus chuckled behind him.

“I’m glad you like the marks, that way everyone can see that you are mine” Magnus said and before Alec could reply with words, he hissed in surprised as Magnus’ teeth sank into the soft skin of his already abused neck, biting and sucking hard enough for the skin to break and bruise. Turning his head a little further to the side, Alec willingly gave him access as the mix of pleasure and pain sent small shivers down his spine, all the way down to his toes, making him moan.  

“Shh” Magnus laughed as he pulled back and as he climbed off Alec and slapped his ass whiles he did so, which did nothing to silence Alec who without meaning to let out another needy moan.  

“Stop that then, if you want me to stay quiet” Alec replied, feeling strangely giddy, which wasn’t all that strange considering it had been weeks since Magnus had touched him and now he hadn’t taken his hands off him since last night.  

“Roll over” Magnus said and Alec without thinking did as he was told, whimpering a little as his rather sore backside was pressed against the bed.

“Who's a good boy?” Magnus laughed and Alec narrowed his eyes and reached out with a tired hand and playfully slapped Magnus’ thigh.  

“Shut up” Alec mumbled, a faint blush burned his cheeks as he smiled while he fought to keep his eyes open. It wasn’t the lack of sleep that he had no problem with, it was the post-sex tiredness that was trying to claim him.  

Magnus only smiled and Alec guessed by how his entire body language changed that the topic was about to change too. Watching Magnus move to lay down a little farther down next to him, Alec waited for him to start talking about whatever he was planning on talking about.  

“You look a bit tired” Magnus spoke softly, leaning his head against his hand as his other moved over to Alec’s chest, tracing out his tattoo like he had done countless times before.  

“I’m ok” Alec replied honestly, or semi honestly, he was tired but not too tired to talk.  

“So, are you ready to talk about it?” Magnus asked, his eyes locked with Alec’s now as his fingertips found the biggest of the two gunshot scars on his chest and brushed over it, sending small shivers through Alec’s body. The scar tissue itself was super sensitive while the skin surrounding it still felt numb, even months after he had been shot.  

“That I punched your fanboy?” Alec asked, not finding it in him to say his name.  

“No, Alec please” Magnus let out a sigh and his use of only ‘Alec’ instead of ‘Alexander’ was a clear sign that he wasn’t really interested in playing around. “I don’t care that you punched Scott, well I care but I don’t. I mean about us and what happened” Magnus cleared up, his hand resting flat against Alec’s chest now.  

Alec shifted a little on the spot and reached over to his side to grab the covers, pulling them up to cover the lower half of his body.  

“I thought we already had” Alec said, wording it so that it could be a question if he was challenged.  

“No, we screamed at each other, fucked and promised to talk, and then we fucked some more and now I am bringing up the talking again” Magnus expression was soft as he spoke, which was comforting because Alec didn’t feel like he was attacked in any way.  

“I kinda already said what I needed to say” Alec said, not sure about having a go at poking at his insecurities again was something he wanted to do.  

“I haven’t” Magnus said and Alec paused.  

“I think maybe you were right about something” Magnus started and Alec bit his teeth together, feeling like he had just been punched in the stomach. He had been right? He had said several things and none of them were good.  

“Don’t look so nervous” Magnus said, probably trying to calm him but Alec quickly pushed up so that he was sitting, feeling like he should sit for this. Magnus followed his example and sat up too, pulling a little at the covers to cover up his own lower body as he crossed his legs and looked at him.  

“I think maybe I was a little disgusted with what I heard in these information meetings. How your family act, what you do to one another and how cold and heartless it all seems” Magnus spoke and though he was just half of a meter away, his voice sounded like it had been filtered through water before it reached him. “I think I've subconsciously kept my distance because I’ve always heard that you and your family were monsters, I even had my own story with my father, but it was always just rumours and educated guesses. It al all seemed less harsh though, when I heard some of your, what should I call it? guidelines? Until now”  

Alec wanted to throw up, had he be been right? Was it too much for Magnus?

“Hey, sweetie, are you still with me?” Magnus was looking at him though worried eyes when Alec regained focus and met his concerned eyes.  

“If you don’t wanna do this” Alec pointed from himself to Magnus, but he couldn’t find it in himself to finish the sentence and before he could even try Magnus grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it.  

“No, don’t for a second think that this is me trying to end this, us. This is just us talking, I am just trying to explain why I was feeling and acting like I did, but you need to listen to the end or you’ll only get half of what I am trying to say” Magnus held his hand firmly. “Ok?”  

“Ok” Alec nodded, feeling a little more at ease after the explanation.  

“Ok, so as I said” Magnus didn’t waste time and went back on topic “With everything I learned, I on some level probably reacted by distancing myself from you because you are the head of this family and you are part of it, you grew up with it and are of the same blood”  

Alec didn’t protest, because what was there to protest against. His family were pretty horrible, at least 90% of it and he did run what had been left behind by two pretty horrible people who also happened to be his parents.  

“But, and this is the important bit” Magnus’ facial expression changed again, into something softer and more loving. “You are not your mother or your father and you are not to blame for the horrible history of your family. You can be pretty ruthless and some outsider might even say cruel, but that's your job, and even though it might not be the most honourable of jobs, neither is mine”.  

Sucking his lower lip into his mouth, Alec simply nodded, trying not to think, just listen.  

“I am sorry for even subconsciously having thought this wouldn’t work because of your job and I nominate myself for the biggest hypocrite award, because I don’t exactly work for doctors without borders myself”  

“You thought this wouldn’t work?” Alec knew he shouldn’t get hung ups on passing sentences like that, but he couldn’t help it.  

Magnus took a deep breath “After I heard about, especially your parents, I think I wondered if being with you might take us down a path that would end with us killing each other, but I know better, I was just being stupid” Magnus still held his hand as he spoke.

“You are not Maryse or Robert and this Angel guy is just a part of you” Magnus reached up with his free hand and gently cupped the side of Alec’s face and even with what they were talking about Alec couldn’t help but lean against the touch.  

“This is you. You are sweet, shy, loving as well as fiercely protective and strong. You are starved on returned love, I would be blind if I didn’t see that and I think that Izzy and possibly Jace has done you a world of good. And also, even when you are caught up in what could only be described as a shit-storm you seem to have a clear sense of what's right and wrong, which I admire.”  

Biting down hard on the inside of his lip, Alec lowered his eyes, feeling a small blush creep up his neck again as he listened to sudden shower of compliments.  

“See, you are precious” Magnus sounded cheerful without chuckling as he spoke.  

“I’m sorry I punched Scott, even if I still think he deserved it” Alec said, swallowing at least some of his pride as he looked back up at Magnus who now had a slightly stern look on his face.  

“What could he possibly have done to deserve it? You didn’t speak to him at all, what do you base that on?” Magnus clearly didn’t agree.  

Taking a deep breath, Alec decided to see it though, even if it would be easier to leave it.  

“Either he wants you or he wants me to think he does. I wasn’t joking when I said I don’t like the way he looks at you or talks to you, or how he talk to me about you for that sake” Alec said, making sure his tone stayed even and calm as he spoke.  

“I’ve known Scott for a long time, if he was interested he would have made a move earlier and not wait until I got in a relationship with someone who punches him for looking at me” Magnus said, a small smile playing on his lips “I find your jealousy sweet, to a point, but there is no reason for you to worry because even if he was interested, I’m not”  

Magnus’ hand travelled down the side of Alec’s neck and down his chest, lingering over his chest and heart.  

“You don’t need to trust him, I wouldn’t ask you to, but you need to trust me” Magnus said and Alec knew he was right even if it was annoying that he was making so much sense.  

“I know” Alec said, feeling defeated “But, I love you so much it physically hurt sometimes and even the thought of him touching you make me want to rip his head off” Alec swallowed, knowing he sounded like a psychopath, but admitting to it anyway.  

“I think that's how it's supposed to be” Magnus smiled “The thought of losing you makes me feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest”  

“Really?” Alec smiled, the thought of Magnus hurting wasn’t appealing, but the thought of him feeling as strongly as he himself did, was.  

“Really!” Magnus laughed, probably reading between the lines of what Alec said.  

“I’m not going anywhere” Alec said, making it a promise.  

“Yes you are, both of us are. We have a meeting with my partners and Izzy in 45 minutes” Magnus teased and winked playfully.  

“You know what I mean” Alec chuckled and moved over to the edge of the bed when Magnus pushed back and stood up. “I like Ragnor by the way, he seems.. Fun” Alec said as he looked Magnus over, enjoying the sight of him completely naked and bare as much now as he had the first time.  

“I am pretty sure you are the first one to ever say..” Magnus was talking but the sudden appearance of a red dot on his chest made Alec’s brain shut out all sound as he pushed himself up off the bed and grabbed a hold of Magnus and tackled him to the floor just in time to hear the window above the bed shatter as a bullet flew through the room, right above them and pierced the thin paper ‘doors’ to the bedroom.  

Magnus groaned under him and Alec guessed that it must have hurt him when he threw him to the floor, but he didn’t have time to ask and instead held onto him tightly and rolled them both over twice until he was again covering Magnus’ body with his own, but now laying out view of the window.  

“What..” Magnus whimpered, clearly in pain.  

“Come on” Alec stressed as he pushed up, grabbing a hold of Magnus and quickly pulled him into the bathroom just seconds before several other window tiles exploded as bullets crashed through them, hitting the walls on the other side of the room.  

Magnus stood in the middle of the room, rubbing the back of his head looking confused while Alec hurried over to the window pulling down the blinds of it before heading over to Magnus again, pushing him against the wall opposite the tub.   

“Stand here, right here only” Alec said, his heart racing in his chest from both fear and a burning anger, one thing was to go after him, but whoever had clearly gone for Magnus.  

“Why? What's going on?” Magnus still looked confused.  

“You're at a safe angle here, I need my phone, just, stand here, please” Alec held onto Magnus’ shoulders almost like he was trying to underline his plea by holding him in place.  

“You’re going out there?” Magnus was seemingly slowly catching up to what was happening.  

“I need to get a hold of Jace, please just promise me you will stand here” Alec pressed for him to agree.  

“Please don’t” Magnus begged.  

“I’ll be ok, just stand here. There is a good chance whoever is already gone, but I’m not risking you” Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus quickly before pulling back.  

“But you're risking you?” Magnus protested.  

“Damn it Magnus, I am not asking- I am telling you to stand right there so just nod your head or say yes, but that’s your only two options, ok?” Alec heard the change in his voice, the demanding tone that he didn’t think he would ever use with Magnus.  

“Ok” Magnus looked almost small as he nodded and Alec wanted to apologise, but it wasn’t the time or place so instead he turned and headed for the door again. Taking a deep breath he opened the door, knowing he was at an impossible angle when he was standing there so he took his time looking at the broken glass that covered their bed and the floor surrounding it.  

‘This is gonna hurt’ Alec thought to himself as quickly moved away from the door and crossed the floor over towards the bed, sliding down over the glass on the floor before he was pressed up against the wall next to the window, reaching the spot just in time as the room was peppered with bullets.

“Alexander?” Magnus called out from the bathroom, sounding painfully worried, maybe even scared.   

“I’m ok, just stay where you are” Alec hissed as several pieces of glass were digging into his knees and the soles of his feet. Sitting, back pressed against the wall, Alec reached up and grabbed a hold of Magnus’ phone from the bedside table, knowing it was too risky to get his own from the other side of the bed.  

Unlocking Magnus’ phone, Alec found Jace in Magnus’ contacts and held the phone to his ear as he waited for Jace to pick up.  

“Mags?” Jace answered, sounding a little alarmed, clearly Magnus didn’t call him often.  

“I’m me, we’re being shot at” Alec hissed as he reached down with his free hand and pulled a broken piece of glass out of his shin. “I'm in the bedroom, the bullets are coming in at an almost straight angle so whoever must be on the same level as us which means it's gotta be two buildings over, and I don’t think they are actually aiming to kill. They used an aiming beam, so I think they wanted me to notice, but considering the amount of shots and the distance I’m guessing it's more than one person”  

Alec bit his lip as he pulled out another piece of glass and the fact that he was bleeding a fair bit was telling, meaning, that even though he couldn’t see or even feel it, there were possibly several tiny shards cutting into his skin.  

“On it” Jace was calm as always, this wasn’t the first time he had gotten a call like this after all. “You safe?”  

“Yeah, I’m out of view” Alec said, nodding to himself as he ran the calculation over in his head, making sure that he was actually out of view.  

“And Magnus?” Jace asked and Alec couldn’t help but smile a little.  

“He is fine, spooked, but safe” Alec confirmed.  

“Ok, stay put and I’ll give you a ring the second we’ve cleared the building” Jace said and Alec gave a confirming hum as a reply.  

\------

Almost 40 minutes passed before Jace called back saying they had cleared the building and that he was on his way. Alec had spent the 40 minutes talking with Magnus about as trivial stuff as he possibly could think of to keep Magnus’ mind off what was actually happening and Magnus had slowly started sounding calmer with every passing minute.  

When it was clear and they were safe to move about again, Magnus had come out of the bathroom so fast that Alec very much doubted that he had been standing where Alec had told him to, but as it was all clear now he didn’t have it in him to bring it up, especially after how harshly he had spoken to him.  

Magnus had helped him pick glass out of his legs and even wrapped up his foot in bandages, and by the time Jace got there, with Clary, they were both at least wearing trousers and had made their way downstairs.  

“We found the flat where whoever was held up, it was filled with empty shells but we couldn’t find anyone, Luke was gonna go though the security tapes from the lobby, it’s one of yours after all” Jace said as he sat down on the couch. Clary had jumped up on the kitchen counter like she often did and was swinging her legs as she talked with Magnus about something Alec didn’t hear.  

“I don’t think they wanted to kill me, if they wanted to they could have, I’m sure of it” Alec groaned and rubbed his knee through his jeans as he sat down in one of the chairs.  

“You think it was Maryse?” Jace asked and Alec instantly shook his head.  

“No, if it was one of her guys they would have shot Magnus no questions asked, this seems too much of a game, it has to be the dipshits across town” Alec said and leaned back in his chair. “I think I’m gonna bring Magnus back to mine, to Izzy’s, I don’t think it's safe here”  

“Good call, I don’t think we can secure the buildings around here” Jace nodded.  

“We can’t” Alec said with a sigh, the last thing he wanted to do was to move back into his own place with Magnus, he had gotten so used to being on his own with only Magnus and now he would have people running down the doors again.  

“How is Magnus holding up, he looks a bit spooked as you said” Jace nodded his head in the direction of Magnus who now looked a little calmer, but there was a bit of an edge to the way he moved.  

“He’ll be fine, I think I freaked him out by how I reacted, I don’t get scared, not for me, but they went for him you know” Alec stood up again and walked around the chair, having a small limp from the cuts into the sole of his foot.  

“We’ll find the little shit head, in the meantime, it will be nice to have you back at the house” Jace smiled and Alec didn’t doubt he meant it, he was his boss but he had also been friends with Jace for as long as he could remember- and Jace also lived in the building so except the years Alec had been locked up, they had always been close.  

“Clary, go with Magnus and get some of his stuff” Alec addressed Clary before smiling almost apologetic at Magnus “I think we’ll have to stay at my old place for a bit”.

Magnus made a face, not too happy about it, but Alec agreed so he didn’t comment on it.  

“Don’t bring ALL of your cloths, we can send for more later” Alec added and tried to keep his tone light and playful as he did.  

“I have been dying to see your closet” Clary beamed at Magnus as she jumped down from the counter “I have a bet going with Izzy, that yours is bigger than hers so please God, let it be massive” Clary smiled as she half skipped across the floor towards the stairs, Magnus following close behind, also smiling now.  

“It is” Magnus replied “I like my closet like I like my men”  
  
“Magnus” Clary gasped.  
  
“What? Alexander is like 6’3 or something” Magnus laughed and Alec rolled his eyes, but happy Magnus seemed to deal well with what had happened.

“I’m gonna pretend like I believe that’s what you meant” Clary giggled as both of them started climbing the stairs.

“Dude” Jace started but Alec just lifted his hand to shut him up.  
  
“Don’t even think about commenting” Alec said and shook his head as Magnus and Clary disappeared into the bedroom upstairs.

\------

Magnus wasn’t sure he would ever get used to the Lightwood building, but he guessed that he would have to give it a go now that they had to stay there. It was strange, before they had moved in together Magnus had suggested more than once that they stay there, but now it felt foreign to even be here for a little while.  

“I talked with Ragnor while you unpacked” Alec said as he walked up behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his chin on Magnus’ shoulder.  

“I could have done that” Magnus smiled as he put the last of his trousers away into the way too small closet. The fact that it was a closet and not a walk in one was already screaming disaster if they were gonna stay there for any period of time.  

“I figured it be better if I did, to make sure that we keep this possible merge professional” Alec replied and it made sense, Ragnor would be the first to point it out of this was anything but professional.  

“Thank you” Magnus replied and turned around in Alec’s arms, reaching up and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, tiptoeing a little to be able to softly kiss him. Alec nudged his nose against his as a reply and smiled as he tightened his grip around Magnus’ waist.  

“I meant to ask before, but what's this for?” Magnus asked and moved one of his hands back to brush his fingers over the two symbols that were now tattooed over that spot by Alec’s ear. Smiling, Alec bit his lip from the touch which just proved that it was the exact spot Magnus knew he could always make Alec smile by touching. Alec had gotten this a few weeks back, but Magnus for some reason hadn’t thought to ask before today.

“Its runes” Alec said, leaning his head down, resting his forehead against his.  

“What kind of runes?” Magnus asked, tempted to touch them again just to hear that soft sound that resembled a giggle that Alec without a doubt would make.  

“Norse” Was Alec’s short reply “goes with the ones on my back”.  

“Does it mean anything, or is it a secret since you are being so short” Magnus chuckled, feeling how much that actually relaxed him after everything that had happened that day.  

“The top one means possession, or inheritance, but I am going for possession I guess” Alec straightened up a little and Magnus looked at him, finding it sweet that Alec suddenly looked a little bit unsure “And the bottom one means, man.. Or just M.. for you know” Alec trailed of.  

“M for?” Magnus smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat in his chest at what he was pretty sure it meant.  

“Magnus, like I'm yours kinda, but you know, if you leave me it can just be ‘man’” Alec said, the last bit coming out a little too quickly.

Magnus’ entire body tingled comfortably “I’m never leaving you” Magnus reassured Alec as he dug his fingers into his short hair and then pulled his head down kissing him hard, teeth and tongues colliding as he pressed his body against Alec’s. The fact that Alec had basically tattooed that he was his possession, on such a visible place, on such a ‘special’ place, it wasn’t just extremely sweet and heartwarming, but also a massive turn on.  

“Hey, get a room” Jace’s voice suddenly filled the room and when Alec pulled back, Magnus couldn’t help but send the blond a slightly hostile look.  

“I am literally in my room, in my flat, in the building I own” Alec said, not looking half as annoyed with the interruption as Magnus felt.  

“Oh right, sorry about killing the mood then” Jace made a face and was looking straight at Magnus now, clearly having caught his less than friendly look.   

“What do you want?” Alec asked, not stepping away from Magnus which was probably good because Magnus was pretty sure Jace would easily spot what kind of mood he was now in if Alec wasn’t covering his front.  

“Izzy figured since the meeting was cancelled and you were here anyway that you’d want to join us for dinner” Jace leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.  

“And she sent you to ask? How adorable, was she too lazy to cross the living room and ask us herself?” Alec asked, seeming amused.  

“She was afraid she would walk in on something, you are her brother after all so she figured it was better it was me rather than her if you guys were getting down and dirty” Jace replied and flashed them both a wide grin.  

“Knocking? That's not a thing here?” Magnus asked, looking from Jace to Alec and made a face when Alec shook his head. “Really? Can we make it a thing?”  

“I am sure we can” Alec nodded before turning to Jace again “When?”  

“30 minutes, Izzy wanna go out today” Jace said and pushed off the door frame.  

“Ok, and close the door” Alec said, making it clear without saying it specifically that Jace should leave and Jace took the hint and nodded, turning around and closing the door behind himself.  

“I’m sorry about this” Alec said, pouting a little, looking absolutely adorable.  

“For what? Keeping me safe?” Magnus asked, moving his hand back up to Alec’s messy dark hair, combing his fingers through it.   

“You know what I mean, this place isn’t ideal for us” Alec replied.  

“Oh, I am gonna find a way” Magnus purred and brushed his fingers over the two small symbols and smiled when Alec made that sound again that was best described as a ‘happy-sound’.

“I will block that door with every piece of furniture in this room if I have to and I’ll gag you if you are worried they’ll hear.. Either way, you are getting rewarded” Magnus continued as he moved his hands down over Alec’s arms until he reached his waist and instead snuck his arms in between Alec’s body and arms and reached around him, grabbing a firm hold of his cheeks, smiling when Alec let out a small moan.  

“If I had known you’d like it that much I would have told you sooner” Alec said, trembling slightly.  

“It basically says that you are mine, of course I like it, have you met me?” Magnus groaned, rolling his hips against Alec’s, pleased when Alec answered by leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss that let Magnus swallow his moans. Parts of Magnus wanted to tell Izzy and the others to fuck off and have his way with Alec now, but he somehow managed to find it in himself to pull back and took a step backwards to keep himself from acting on his own needs.  

“Oh, I really can’t or I won’t stop” Magnus said and bit his lip, looking at Alec’s swollen ones.  

“And we shouldn’t, right?” Alec asked, smiling.  

“Stop being a tease” Magnus growled.  

“I’m just happy you look at me like that again” Alec said and there was something almost vulnerable in the way he said it and Magnus instantly felt guilty again, the sting in his chest a reminder of how much he must have hurt Alec without having even meant to.  

“I’m sorry” Magnus said, thinking that Alec was a lot more insecure than you would think unless you knew him really well.  

“Don’t be, it’s done, we’re past it, right?” Alec smiled, closing the distance between them only to wrap his arm around Magnus’ shoulder, guiding him towards the door.  

“Right” Magnus nodded and reached down, adjusting his trousers a little as they headed towards the door, smiling to himself as he glanced up at Alec, wondering how he could be this pleased with how a day has gone so far when he had been shot at just a few hours ago.

 


	7. Say it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. First of all I want to say sorry for this fic being updated so slow. Ive struggled with a massive writers block, to the point where my other fic is put in hiatus because I just couldnt deal with both. I wont put PP on hiatus, as I again have a plan, which I thought I had lost, but it might be updated slowly. I wont abandone it, promise, and if you wonder WTF I am up to, you can always pop by my twitter or my instagram. On twitter I do let people know when I am writing and when I think I will post, so.. you know, theres is that. Also, when I cant write, I draw.. so stuff I draw you can also see there.  
> Thanks for hanging around and waiting.. and sorry for this chapter, I think its not very well written and by now I am just so exhausted I wouldnt see a typo in there even if it had been my name misspelled so.. yeah, sorry again.
> 
> Twitter: [BBMonarch](https://twitter.com/BBMonarch)  
> Instagram: [BBMonarch](https://instagram.com/BBMonarch)
> 
> * * *

“Oh you two are fucking adorable”  

Blinking his eyes open, Magnus lifted his head of Alec’s chest and groaned in annoyance at the sight of Jace standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest, his stupid signature cheeky smile stretching across his face.  

“Are you fucking serious? Can anyone just walk in here?” Magnus mumbled as he pushed himself up sitting next to Alec who still slept peacefully, looking as innocent as a child as he rolled over on his side, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ waist.  

Jace’s smile softened slightly as his eyes rested on his sleeping boss “I seriously mean it though, that is fucking adorable, but get him up yeah?” Jace reached up and rubbed his shoulder with his left hand before turning away “I’ll be back in ten, we got shit to do” he added, not looking back and instead just closed the door behind himself.  

Sitting in bed, Magnus looked down at Alec who mumbled something inaudible in his sleep, his arm still resting around Magnus’ waist. Nudging Alec, Magnus pushed away from the sleeping man and planted his feet down on the floor. They had stayed there for three days now, and that was three days of nothing because Alec had been right, the walls here masked no sound.  

“I don’t want to get up” Alec mumbled into the pillow behind him and Magnus couldn’t help but smile, finding Alec possibly most adorable in the mornings before he had actually fully woken up.  

Grabbing the covers, Magnus yanked them off Alec who instantly whimpered unhappily and shot Magnus a grumpy look through half lid eyes as Magnus wrapped the covers around himself, meeting Alec’s sour look with a playful one “get up, Jace will come back in a few”.  

Rolling over on his back, Alec lay out like a starfish completely naked, showing no sign of shame or shyness “how soon?” Alec asked, biting his lip, his eyes still not completely open.  

“8 minutes” Magnus answered in a dry tone.  

Pushing his upper body up, resting his weight on his elbow, Alec lifted his eyebrows suggestively. 

Shaking his head, Magnus let out a chuckle “That's insulting, when have I ever finish in 8 minutes or less?”   

“Do you doubt my ability to get you off?” Alec jokingly laughed.  

“Just get up” Magnus laughed, still keeping the covers wrapped tightly around himself. The room was a little chilly, even if you wouldn’t tell by looking at the naked man on the bed.  

Pouting unhappily, Alec pushed himself up and got out of the bed, shivering slightly as he moved over to Magnus giving an adorably sweet smile as Magnus opened his arms and let him sneak in on the inside of the covers. Wrapping his arms around him, Magnus push a bit up on his toes and pressed a soft kiss against Alec’s lips, smiling gently. “Good morning” Magnus hummed, enjoying the feel of Alec’s warm skin against his own.  

“M-hm” Alec hummed, rubbing his nose against Magnus’ which made Magnus’ heart swell a size in his chest, still a little surprised with how soft and cuddly Alec could be when it was just the two of them. “Wanna join me in the shower?” Alec asked, flashing him another smile.  

Shaking his head, Magnus couldn’t help but return it “Jace was right when he came by, you have shit to do, and so do I” Magnus replied, running his hands down the curve on Alec’s back, feeling the small and not so small scars under his fingertips.  

“Fine, but it's your turn to offer next time, I am not getting turn down three times in one day” Alec smiled and kissed Magnus quickly before pulling back.  

“It’s not my fault you ask twice in 2 minutes” Magnus joked, wrapping the covers around himself again.  

“Still your turn” Alec smiled, pointing at his eyes with two fingers and then pointed them at Magnus before winking and turning around, walking naked as the day he was born towards the bathroom, looking way too good.  

“Tease” Magnus called out when Alec wiggled his hips just before he entered the bathroom, having known where Magnus’ attention would be.   

\------ 

Exiting the meeting with Ragnor, Magnus gave Luke a half smile as the man pushed away from the wall and headed down the hallway with him “Not that I am not pleased with your company, but have Alexander by any chance informed you of how long you will be following me around for?”  

Luke let out a huff and shook his head “It’s for your own protection”.  

Magnus just smiled. Alec had insisted someone be his guard and Luke had volunteered which was actually nice. Clary was Izzy’s personal bodyguard and right hand woman just like Jace was Alec’s, and considering Magnus didn’t know most of the other people Alec worked with, Luke was a good pick, at least Magnus had seen him before.  

Luke was quiet and professional and most of the time he would simply walk next to Magnus or sit and watch the surroundings in silence, but he did have a friendly and open side and could sometimes be lured into joining conversations that had been more than just a little interesting.  

Luke was older than the others and had worked for the Lightwoods since he was 19, first for Robert, then Maryse and now Alec and Izzy and that again meant that he had watched Alec grow up. Alec’s childhood had rarely been a topic because it really wasn’t a fun or remotely heart-warming one, but it did have some sunshine stories if you look at it from a forced and very specific angle.  

Magnus had gotten Luke to talk again over breakfast after Alec and Jace had left and the older man had talked a little about Alec and Izzy as kids. Luke had told him about how Izzy would do something that would get her in trouble, about how Alec would step in and falsely confess and take the punishment without complaining and how as Izzy got older, she would do the same for him when he was struggling to deal with the hand he had been dealt. It was hard to listen to how both Alec and Izzy had been mentally and physically abused from a very young age, but the way they had grown together and protected each other was enough to make Magnus almost tear up.  

Luke didn’t give any details that in any way could be used against Alec or Izzy at any point, and though Magnus understood his caution, it was a strange thing to be with someone whose life was such a secret.  

“Are we getting lunch?” Magnus asked as they left the building, Ragnor having stayed behind to have another meeting with someone connected to his other business, which Magnus had no part of.  

“You’re the boss” Luke just said with a smile. 

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Magnus picked it up and smiled at the sight of the text from Alec.  

‘Bored’ was all it read, but before Magnus could answer, another ticked in ‘entertain me’.  

‘How?’ Was all Magnus answered.  

‘Send a dick pic’  

Chuckling out loud at the text, Magnus shook his head even if it wasn’t something Alec would see.  

‘No’  

‘Why not?’  

Magnus looked sideways up at Luke who was walking beside him but politely looked straight ahead, not saying anything.  

‘I'm out in public, with Luke. And you haven't earned it’  

‘Lame. What do I need to do?’ 

Biting his lip to stop himself laughing, Magnus just glanced up between texting to see where he was going but without really paying attention, he had a bodyguard after all.  

‘Send me one’ Magnus replied, even though they had never sent each other one, it was fun to joke around with it.  

‘I'm in a meeting’  

‘Then why are you texting me?’  

‘It's a boring meeting’ Alec answered and fast enough for Magnus to know that Alec couldn’t possibly be paying attention to anything that was happening in this boring meeting.  

‘Lame’ Magnus replied, echoing Alec’s reply from earlier.  

When there was no reply, Magnus slipped his phone back into his pocket and cleared his throat as to give Luke a signal that he was ‘back’ “Lunch then”.  

\------ 

Sitting in a small cafe, Magnus was reading some emails and catching up on some of the business which was now as planned starting to merge in some ways with the Lightwoods. It wasn’t worldwide, not even all of the US, but for the major cities where Alec and Izzy had control their two businesses were ‘teaming up’. It would still be two separate ‘businesses’ and Magnus would still hold control along with Ragnor and the rest, but they would officially help each other out.  

Luke was on the phone talking to Maia, which Magnus remember as being Alec’s tattoo artist, who he had now learned was almost like an adopted daughter to Luke who had taken care of her since she was only 15, getting her through school as well as helping her out financially so she could open her own studio when she was only 21.  

Sipping his coffee, Magnus was reading about some trouble they had had with the border control between the US and Canada when a new message from Alec ticked in.  

‘Eat me for lunch?’ 

Almost choking on his coffee, Magnus had to concentrate on keeping his coffee from exiting his body though his nose as he laughed before he managed to answer.  

‘Hahaha meet you for lunch you mean?’  

‘No’  

Looking at the screen for a few seconds, Magnus glanced up at Luke who was still talking with Maia in a hushed tone, leaning away from the table they were sitting at.  

‘I thought you wouldn’t ask again today?’  

‘Is that a no?’ Alec replied quickly.  

‘No’ Magnus smiled, chewing on his lip ‘now?’ He added, deciding that his plans of answering and writing emails was a lot less important than seeing Alec now.  

‘I'm still in the meeting’  

Magnus just smiled to himself ‘Let me know when your out of your boring meeting ;)’  

A little while passed before a new message ticked in containing an image. Opening the text, Magnus looked at a picture that was clearly taken in secret under a table with Alec holding his phone against his stomach accompanied with the text ‘can’t stop thinking about you naked. Send help’. The Image, though poorly lit, showed Alec from the waist down to his knees, but even with the lack of light the outline of Alec’s hard cock trapped in his dark jeans were very clear to see. 

Biting his lip hard and cursing under his breath, Magnus couldn’t help but feel his own skin tingle slightly. The idea of Alec sitting in a meeting with whoever while hard because he was thinking of him was way too pleasing.  

‘When is this meeting done?’ Magnus texted back, suddenly even more interested than he had been just a minute ago.  

‘20 min maybe’ 

Leaning back in his chair, Magnus drummed the fingers of his left hand absent-mindedly against the tabletop as he looked at his phone.  

‘Touch yourself’ Magnus texted as he grabbed his cup and had a sip.  

‘?’ Was all Alec texted back.  

‘I want you all needy so you’ll beg and moan when I see you’ Magnus wasn't sure Alec would go along with it, but it was worth a go.  

‘There are people here’  

‘If you can take a picture under the table without them seeing, I am sure you can manage to touch yourself enough to stay hard’ Magnus replied, glancing up at Luke again who now had hung up but had simply moved on to looking at something on his phone.  

Several minutes passed and Magnus was a little worried that he had pushed it a bit too much when the next message ticked on.  

‘OK’  

Feeling a wide smile spread over his face, Magnus very slowly sipped at his coffee as he held back the urge to do what he had instructed Alec do, his own cock twitching as it was coming to life in his own trousers.  

Looking down at his lap, at his phone and then at Luke who was still looking busy, Magnus chewed on his tongue. Deciding that he would do something he had never done in his entire life and also had not thought he would ever do, Magnus pushed his chair back before standing up and turning around before Luke could get a good look at him, then offhandedly over his shoulder told Luke he just had to visit the men's room.  

In the bathroom, Magnus walked into one of the stalls there and just stood there for a second. Really? Was he doing this? Breathing slowly through his nose, Magnus undid his trousers and pulled them as well as his boxer briefs down, freeing his almost fully hard cock, Alec seemed to have that effect on him. Wondering how he would do it, Magnus decided that the easiest would have to do and fished out his phone from the pocket of his suit jacket and made sure it was on silent, just in case someone else was in there. 

Grabbing his own cock with his left hand, Magnus let his eyes drift shut for a few second just enjoying the touch of his own hand as he let it move slowly up and down his full length as it grew fully hard and beating in his hand. Opening his eyes, Magnus angled his cock forward in his hand before he opened the camera of his phone and took a picture of his hand holding his cock. Looking at the picture, Magnus decided it would do and quickly pulled his briefs and trousers back up again as he opened the message for Alec, feeling strangely unsure of what he was doing.  

Adding the picture, Magnus just stood there as he added the text ‘I like it when you do as you're told’ before pressing send, not giving himself time to back out of it.  

‘Fuck’ The message from Alec read as it ticked in not long after.  

‘Fuckfuckfuckfhjckfiuk’ A new message from Alec read and Magnus felt a mix of relief as well as new kind of excitement. Magnus hadn't really known what to expect from actually sending it, but Alec’s response was exactly what he unknowingly had wanted.  

‘I think I moaned out loud’ Alec was texting again ‘meet me here?’  

Without thinking, Magnus let his hand brush over the front of his still open trousers, holding back a small moan, almost having forgot where he was.  

‘Are you still doing as you're told?’ 

Magnus knew he would, wherever Alec was, but he just wanted to tease him a bit.  

‘Yes!’ The next text from Alec read before a second one with a street name and number which was about a ten-minute drive away from where Magnus were ticked in.  

Slipping his phone into his pocked, Magnus quickly zipped up his trousers and fastened his belt again, biting back a needy whimper as he push the stall door open and walked over to wash his hands. His phone vibrated twice more in his pocket before Magnus had managed to get back to the table.

“I’m off to see Alec” Magnus smiled.  

“I’ll come” Luke said, standing up.  

“It's OK, I’m just going to my car and then driving there” Magnus smiled, trying to not sound as rushed as he felt.  

Luke frowned but nodded “I’ll follow you to the car then”.  

Magnus gave a stiff smile and nodded, agreeing to being escorted the five-minute walk as long as it gave him time alone with Alec.  

\------ 

Luke had split when Magnus had gotten into the car, which was also when Magnus had permitted himself to look at the now four text from Alec.  

‘Please?’ 

‘I'm being good’ 

‘?’ 

‘Magnus?’ 

Magnus almost felt bad for leaving him hanging, but he also loved it when he begged so his feelings were very much mixed.  

‘On my way ;)’ Magnus replied and just second later a heart emoji ticked in on his phone, which was a miracle all by itself as Alec never used emojis.  

\------ 

Sitting in the meeting room with some of the most boring people Alec could remember having heard speak in his entire life, Alec kept himself ‘entertained’ by following orders, his hand resting over his crotch, his thumb and a few of his fingers moving over his clothed erection. As soon as he had gotten a reply from Magnus saying he was on his way, Alec wanted nothing more than to leave this meeting and the dinosaurs talking about the lobbying for weapons and ammunition.  

When his phone light up under the table in his hand, Alec opened the message from Magnus that read that he was now waiting for him at U2 in the garage. Slipping his phone back in his pocket, Alec cleared his throat and gave all the boring men and women as well as Jace a smile.  

“So, are we just about done here?”  

The people looked at him, one of the guys clearly not too happy about having been interrupted but smart enough to not comment on it.  

“Great, send a memo” Alec said as he stood up, knowing that he would need one because he wasn’t sure he remembered anything that anyone had said the entire meeting.  

Giving the group a nod, Alec headed for the exit and the lift that would take him to U2 with Jace following closely behind.  

When they reached the lift, Jace looked at him with wide eyes like he wasn’t understanding what was going on, which he probably didn’t “What the fuck is going on”.  

Digging into his pocket, Alec fished out his car keys as he pressed the button for bot U2 where Magnus was, as well as U3 where he had parked. “Take my car back, Magnus is here, he’ll take me back”.  

“Ah, that's why you rushed out? How long are you two gonna act like puppies in love?”  

Jace’s words were serious, but his tone and expression was playful and joking. Biting the inside of his lip at Jace’s choice of words, Alec just shrugged his shoulders as the lift was quickly taking them down floor by floor.  

When the doors slid up at U2, Alec walked backwards out of the lift, pointing at Jace in warning “Have her home by midnight” he smiled as he tossed the keys though the air and watched Jace catch them, not that he loved this car like he had loved his other, but Jace still needed to take care of her.  

Jace just chuckled and nodded as the door closed.  

Turning around, Alec scanned the garage floor and spotted Magnus sitting on the hood of his very visible Lamborghini, the colour of the paint job standing out as much now as it had the first time Alec had seen it back when they had first met. When their eyes met, Magnus pushed up and away from the car, walking up on the driver's side as the doors slide up, but Alec was having none of it. His cock was aching in its clothed prison and Magnus was within reach in just a few seconds, Alec was not getting in that car yet.  

“Hi there pup” Magnus smiled and Alec groaned, the twinkle in Magnus’ unidentifiable coloured eyes was doing something him and having teased himself for the last 20 or so minutes had made him a little desperate.  

“Fuck” Alec mumbled as he reached Magnus and grabbed a hold of him, pulling him up against himself to let Magnus feel just what he had done to him as their lips and teeth crashed together.  

Magnus must have been caught off guard, but when Alec rolled his hips against his, rubbing their cocks against each other, something snapped in his brain and Alec soon found himself pressed back against the shiny car, moaning helplessly as Magnus’ hand pressed between their bodies to cup Alec though his clothes.  

Rocking his hips against the welcoming hand, Alec moaned into the kiss, his lips already feeling swollen and sore as he submissively let Magnus control the kiss. It had been a lot of talk the last few days, but very little actual action and with how little it had been for the weeks leading up to last time as well, Alec still felt starved for the attention he was now getting.  

Whimpering in need, Alec’s hands found the waistband of Magnus’ trousers and quickly started undoing the belt and button, not caring where they were.  

“Really?” Magnus groaned as he pulled back enough to look at him though doing nothing to stop him.  

Giving a short nod, Alec sank to his knees in front of Magnus, mumbling his reply “Really!”. Pulling the trousers open, Alec pressed his lips against the slightly wet fabric of Magnus’ boxer briefs, breathing out hard before inhaling the musky sent of his erection, moaning louder than he had intended to.  

Magnus gasped above him and Alec knew he was doing something right when Magnus’ hand fisted into his hair as he pushed  his hips forward. It shouldn’t be this exciting, but like the time at the party when they were in the bathroom, the thrill of possibly being caught rushed though Alec as he dug his fingers past the elastics of the remaining fabric and pulled it down, freeing Magnus’ erection.  

Tilting his head back to look up at Magnus, Alec felt his own cock throb angrily in his trousers as his eyes met Magnus’ “Can I suck your cock, please?” 

Again he did something right as Magnus’ rolled his eyes back and groaned. Pleased with the reaction, Alec waited for Magnus to actually give him permission, his fingers staying curled into the fabric in front of him. Meeting Magnus’ eyes again when he looked back down at him, Alec bit his lip and gave a small smile at the moment he guessed Magnus realised that he was actually waiting.  

“God, yes” Magnus finally replied, his nails scraping against Alec’s skull as Alec leaned forward and without touching his erection took the head into his mouth, moaning at the salty taste of precum as it spread in his mouth. The grip in his hair tightened as Magnus started rocking his hips forward, pushing a little deeper into his mouth with each thrust until the head of his cock pressed against the back of Alec’s throat.  

Concentrating on breathing, Alec bobbed his head forward, keeping his lips tightly wrapped around the length whenever Magnus pulled back, sucking in hard and letting his teeth scrape gently against the sensitive skin, knowing Magnus liked it and in turn loving the small sounds of pleasure escaping Magnus lips as he took all of him, letting Magnus push deep down his throat.  

“Fuck, get up” Magnus almost barked and for a second Alec wondered if he had done something wrong, but as soon as he had let the cock slip out of his mouth and stumbled back onto his feet, Magnus grabbed his face and crashed their lips together, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting down on it, forcing a small whimper from Alec.  

Letting his eyes drift shut, Alec enjoyed the feel of Magnus’ teeth and lip against his jawline before they found his neck, Magnus’ tongue running over the two small runes tattooed just below his ear. “I’m going to bed you over my car right here and fuck you” Magnus whispered huskily, enough hint of a question in his tone to give Alec the feeling that he could refuse, but not even for a second did he want to and instead he eagerly nodded.  

Magnus pulled back for a second and the pleased and predatory look on his face made Alec shiver as he was pulled a few feet further between Magnus’ car and the one parked next to it before he was spun around.  

Alec stood still as Magnus’ arms came around his body, one hand moving up under his shirt and pressing against his chest as the other moved down over the bulge in his trousers, Magnus’ lips brushing against the back of his neck and as he stood there. Alec’s eyes moved around the very open space they were in, his heart thundering in his chest and his member twitched in excitement against the hand slowly undoing the button of his jeans.  

“Someone could see us” Alec heard himself say, his voice shaking slightly.  

“Yes” Magnus answered and Alec could feel him smile against his skin.  

Closing his eyes, Alec’s breath speed up as Magnus hands dipped into his jeans, finding his cock before starting to stroking him agonisingly slowly, forcing him to bite down on his lip hard to not moan.

“Oh, you like that huh? That's new. You like the idea of someone seeing you be a good boy and take my cock?” Magnus purred against his ear and Alec felt a burning blush spread across his face.  

Groaning, Alec tilted his head back as Magnus’ nails dug into his chest before the hand was pulled down, undoubtedly leaving angry red marks. Pushing his hips back against Magnus before rocking forward into the tight grip of his hand, Alec let out a desperate sound, needing to feel filled.  

“Beg!” Magnus ordered, his voice sounding dark and his tone almost mocking as he nibbled at Alec’s neck. Swallowing back, Alec kept his eyes closed, afraid he wouldn’t be able to if he opened them and in that way reminding himself of where they were.  

Inhaling slowly, Alec’s hips bucked forward as he gasped out his words “Please bend me over your car and fuck me”. Alec trembled as both of Magnus’ hands moved to jeans, slowly pulling them down to expose him where he stood.  

“Again” Magnus hissed as Alec’s leaking cock was freed, the cold air in the parking garage sending cool shivers through his body, Magnus’ only partly covered erection pressing against his cheeks.  

“Please bend me over your car and fuck me” Alec said again, the bit of stutter from the first time he said the words gone, more confident in his request this time.  

Rolling his hips behind him, Alec could feel what had to be precum being smeared against the crack of his ass, gasping as one of Magnus’ hands reached up and grabbed a firm hold of his neck, pressing down just hard enough for it to hurt a little as he forced him to turn his head.  

“One. More. Time” Magnus smiled behind him “look at me and moan it like you need it”.  

Opening his eyes, Alec looked at Magnus out of the corner of his eye and rocked his hips back against Magnus, moaning in need “Please, please bend me over your car and fuck me, please” he groaned, actually desperately needing it, his cock so hard it was bordering to being uncomfortable.  

Not more than a second after Alec had moaned the words, he was harshly pushed forward and by force bent over the car, the side of his face pressed hard down against the cold surface. Letting out a surprised yelp, Alec moved his hands up and pressed them firmly against the car like he was trying to keep from being pushed through it.  

“Stay” Magnus ordered and even when his hands were taken off him, Alec did as he was told and stood still, not even flinching as his jeans and boxers were yanked further down until they hung around his knees. Closing his eyes again, Alec’s face burned for the second time as his cheeks were pulled apart and the wetness of Magnus’ tongue pressed between them. As the soft tongue pressed against his opening, even with where they were, Alec found it strangely relaxing and couldn’t help but moan as he was licked open.  

When Magnus pulled back, the wet skin felt cold but Alec didn’t even have time to react to it before two wet fingers were slowly being pushed into him. Without lube, it stung a little, even just fingers, but it hurt in a good way and Alec pushed his hips back, begging without words for more and being rewarding with a soft chuckle.  

Rubbing himself against the cold surface of the car, Alec whimpered and groaned as Magnus’ fingers scissored him open, realising that he was muttering pleads under his breath, moaning for Magnus to fuck him already as the third finger was added.   

“Greedy” Magnus said and not long after the fingers were pulled out and though they had felt too small and like too little, Alec felt strangely empty when they were gone.  

Opening his eyes, Alec looked over his shoulder without moving as he hadn’t been given permission to, and watched as Magnus got up behind him, a small smirk playing on his lips as their eyes met and though he shouldn’t, Alec felt kind of ‘caught’ sneaking a peek and bit his bottom lip and tried to concentrate on his breathing as Magnus’ cock slid teasingly between his cheeks before the head pushed against his opening, slowly pressing past the tight ring of muscles.  

Having his breath hitch in his throat, Alec shook as the burning sensation of being entered so unprepared ripped through him, his mouth hanging open as he gasped, grasping at the smooth surface, unable to grab onto anything.   

“Good puppy, let me in” Magnus moaned behind him, his hands on Alec’s lower back, slowly rubbing the tension out of his body as he rocked slowly forward, inching in a little deeper with each movement.  

Breathing hard, Alec tried his best to relax, needing desperately to feel Magnus move but also enjoying the numbing pain of being stretched open and filled. Lost in his own mind, Alec was unsure if time felt like it was moving too fast or too slow, but at some point Magnus started moving more easily behind him. Grunting in need and pleasure pain, Alec tried to push a little back to meet Magnus’ increasingly hard thrusts only to let out small annoyed sounds as Magnus pulled all the way out, spitting in his hand and rubbing it over his cock before pushing back in again, making Alec feel kind of dirty and used, which again made his cock leak heavily in need.   

Caught up in the situation, Alec let himself get pulled a little back, the palms of his hands running over the purple finish of the paint job of Magnus’ car as the firm hands on his hips held him in place.  

“Touch yourself, I want to feel you come around me” Magnus moaned and without questioning the request or hesitating, Alec moved his hand down and grabbed a hold of his own member, stroking it in time with Magnus’ thrusts. The double sensation of pleasure as well as the rush of adrenaline was pushing him quickly towards his climax and Alec clench and unclench around Magnus’ who groaned behind him as he being milked by Alec’s greedy hole.  

Gaping, Alec felt heat poll in his lower abdomen and a pressure building quickly like he was about to explode. “Can I come, please?” Alec stuttered, his eyes rolling back as his legs trembled, making it hard for him to keep himself standing even with the support of both the car and Magnus’ firm hands on his hips.  

“Come for me” Magnus’ deep voice sounded and Alec relaxed and stopped holding back and within seconds every muscle in his body tensed up before a hot white sensation shot out though his limbs, pleasure pouring through his veins as he came, biting down hard enough on his lip for the skin to break under the force of his teeth.  

It only lasted a few seconds, but when Alec returned to the reality around himself, Magnus was slowly pulling out of him, followed by the unmistakable feeling of cum running down the inside of his thigh.  

“Fuck, I needed that” Alec heard Magnus mumble as his boxers and jeans were pulled back up again, covering him and the evidence of what they had just done. Magnus grabbed a hold of him and pulled him up, steadying him as he turned him around in his arms, pressing his lips gently against his, suddenly sounding soft and loving again, like he has just turned a switch.  

“I love you” Magnus smiled against his lips, a hand coming up to carefully push some of his hair back.  

“I love you too” Alec replied, a small but tired smile playing on his lips, the adrenaline rush and his climax having exhausted him more than he thought it would.  

“Let’s get you home, I got an appointment to have my hair done later” Magnus chuckled, cupping the side of his face when Alec nodded.  

\------ 

Somehow Alec had managed to get into the car, even if Magnus was a little worried with how tired Alec seemed, they both had a healthy glow about them as they drove back towards the Lightwoods. The time it had taken to drive back they had talked about what their plan was and Alec had luckily agreed on trying to secure their flat and sooner rather than later try to move back and away from all the distractions and interruptions of the Lightwood building. 

Back at the Lightwoods, Alec had gone for a quick shower before having to get back to work when Jace came knocking, whispering something that Magnus didn’t catch.  

“I’ll see you later, Munchkin” Magnus had smiled when Alec had excused himself, looking genuinely frustrated with having to rush off.  

“Don’t” Alec had started, chewing on his sore and still slightly swollen lower lip “Don’t cut it too much? I like it like this” he had said, and reached up to twirl some of Magnus’ hair around his finger.  

Magnus had promised he wouldn’t, knowing he couldn’t do something if Alec didn’t want it anyway and then kissed him goodbye, deciding to have a quick nap before his appointment.  

\------ 

Heading for the main door, Magnus yawned, still tired from his nap as he made his way through the ‘reception’ part of the Lightwood building, Luke back by his side.  

“Magnus, wait up” A female voice called out just as he was about to exit the building and Magnus smiled when he turned and saw Clary hurrying across the floor towards them “Alec said you were getting your hair done, I need to sort out this birds nest, mind if I tag along?”  

Luke gave a warm smile as Clary reached them and Magnus nodded, not at all mind spending some time with the redhead.  

“Not at all, the more the merrier” Magnus smiled as they all went outside, the cool afternoon air sending small shivers down Magnus’ back.  

Linking her arm with Magnus’, Clary happily skipped as she walked next to him, smiling lovingly at Luke. Magnus knew that Luke was the closest thing Clary had ever had to a father, and the way they acted around each other was welcomingly warm in a building filled with professionalism and less than ideal family relationships.  

“Izzy wanted me to ask you if you wanted to join us for dinner today, especially if Alec and Jace is taking long.” Clary sang as they walked down the rather busy street towards the salon Magnus had used for years, never having thought about how close it was to the Lightwood building until he had googled the address earlier that day.  

“I would love that” Magnus managed to say before a sudden deafeningly loud sound filled his ears, immediately followed by people screaming and running away from them. Being pulled back by Luke, Magnus stumbled before an exploding pain crashed through his head, his vision blurring before everything faded to black around him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Im sorry about the quality.. and again, thank you for reading and thanks to everyone who post comments.  
> NB! also, all the images for this fic is gone cos i mistake deleted all my tweets where i linked the pictures from.


	8. TT it's personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SO sorry about the very slow update, but I am having writers block like you wouldn't believe. Thank you to everyone whos talked to me on twitter & insta about PP, it helps knowing people care about the story <3 I will try to not let so much time pass between this chapter and the next. 
> 
> [Twitter (@BBMonarch)](https://twitter.com/BBMonarch)  
> [Instagram (@BBMonarch)](https://instagram.com/BBMonarch)  
> [Tumblr (@BBMonarch)](https://BBMonarch.tumblr.com)
> 
> * * *

When Magnus was gaining consciousness again, he found himself tied to a hard metal chair that stood in the middle of a huge dark room, possibly an abandoned factory or something of the sort. Looking over to his left, Magnus saw Clary tied up in a similar manner, and just past there was Luke. Letting out a pained groan, Magnus blinked his eyes a few times in hopes that they would adjust to the dimmed light. 

“Look who's up” an unfamiliar voice echoed though the room and Magnus looked around, trying to find the source, feeling sick once he did. 

Biting his teeth so hard together that his jaw hurt, Magnus saw Sebastian walking towards them, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. The blonde man looked almost a little too pleased with himself and Magnus was instantly taken back to the time at the club and the feeling of helplessness he had been feeling back then. 

“I have to be honest, I was worried they hit you too hard” Sebastian said, the cigarette smoke coming out of both his nostrils and mouth “It would be such a shame if you woke up and you weren’t all here” he chuckled, sending shivers down Magnus’ spine. 

Hearing a groan coming from his left, Magnus turned his attention to Clary who seemed to be waking up as well. Clary’s hair hung down around her face, it looked a little wet and Magnus thought in horror that it was probably blood. “You sick fuck” Clary mumbled, clearly not completely woken up yet, her tone groggy and sounding sore. 

“Cute” Sebastian said, his tone cold. “Actually, I don’t even know why you are here. Who even are you anyway? I have no need for Lightwood minions.” Almost like the words were an order, two other people came into view and headed towards Luke and Clary. One of them, a woman with long brown hair walked up behind Clary and grabed a fistfull of her hair, pulling her head back hard, looking almost bored as she did. “Dump them somewhere the black-haired brats can find them” Sebastian said and Magnus realised what was about to happen, feeling his heart speed up in his chest. 

“No, wait” Magnus shot “they have value to you” he said, trying to think of any reason Sebastian might want to keep them alive. Magnus didn’t fear for his own life, not yet, but it was because he was pretty sure that he was worth more to Sebastian alive because of his connection to Alec. 

Frowning, Sebastian held up his hand to the man and woman who stood behind Clary and Luke, eyes on Magnus with a curious expression on his face. “Go on” 

Racking his brain for any reason, Magnus’ eyes darted to Luke as he heard the older man also groan, waking up. “She is with the Lightwood sister” Magnus said, not being able to think of anything else that would be good enough of a reason. 

“Really? My sources say that she is dating that blonde, what does he go by again? Deathrow?” Sebastian said, giving the impression that he had to think about it, even though Magnus was pretty sure that he knew exactly who he was talking about. 

Feeling dizzy like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen, Magnus shook his head, not sure if he could or should explain exactly how their relationship worked. Would knowing she was dating both make it better? Worse? 

“And the other one, what's his value?” Sebastian asked, taking a long drag of his cigarette until it burned all the way into the filter and then throwing it away, still staring at Magnus. “Give me a reason to not have my men splatter his brain across the floor and dump him outside for your boyfriend and the rest of his scum family to find”. 

Blinking hard, Magnus tried to think of anything that he could say that would be enough. It was clear Sebastian knew a great deal about Alec and Izzy even if he hadn’t known about Clary. Being caught telling a lie would probably hurt Clary’s case as well. “He is one of their longest serving men, he is the closest thing to a father they’ve had” He tried, not knowing if there was any truth in that, guessing that there actually wasn't. Alec had never really talked about Luke, but then again, he hardly spoke about any of the guys who worked for him except Jace. 

Clary let out a pained grunt from beside him, but Magnus didn’t dare to look away from Sebastian to find out why and instead tried his best to give Sebastian a confident look, like he believed what he had been saying himself. 

Inhaling slowly, Sebastian made a face and then shook his head. “That’s hardly enough, you need to give me something better” he said, sounding more like an unhappy customer at a coffee shop complaining about the service, than some firm-boss talking about possibly ending someone’s life. 

Looking over at Clary, letting the panic show as he met her eyes, Magnus hoped she would have some reason. 

“He knows more than anyone about our organisation” Clary started and Magnus noticed how they had gagged Luke with what looked like a ball of rolled up newspapers shoved into his mouth. Clary had a calm expression on her face, but Magnus knew that it was a lie, Luke was like a father to her. 

Chuckling, Sebastian just smiled as he shook his head again. Pulling up a packet from his back pocket, he drew out a new cigarette and lighted it with a golden zippo. Only seconds after he had, Sebastian nodded to the man and before Magnus could say anything else, a loud sound filled the room, bouncing off the walls and echoing through the open space as Luke was shot point blank in the head. With a high pitched sound ringing in his ears, Magnus almost threw up as he quickly looked away. Clary’s screams of pain and loss burning through him as he was sure his heart was breaking inside his chest for her. Magnus had talked a little with Luke, but not a lot, Clary on the other hand had known him more or less her entire life. Clenching his eyes shut, Magnus heard Sebastian order someone, probably the woman, to shut Clary up and not long after her screams turned it to gagged sobs. Turning his head back to look at her, Magnus saw Clary’s bloodshot eyes burning with hate, tears still streaming down her face as she was tugging hard at her restraints and had she got lose, Magnus had no doubt she would have ripped Sebastian’s throat out with her bare hands. 

Wanting to say something, but not even knowing where to begin, Magnus just looked at Clary who was screaming into the gag, currently being secured into her mouth with a piece of fabric being tied around her head. Slowly turning his attention back to Sebastian, Magnus swore to himself that he would do anything to survive this, not only to get back to Alec, but to hopefully be able to witness Clary have her revenge over the sick monster. 

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian was still just standing there smoking, not looking affected at all by what he had just had done, not even by Clary’s reaction. “You already bore me” Sebastian said and glanced over at the man who had untied Luke and was now dragging his lifeless body across the floor by his feet, leaving a trail of dark red blood behind them. Magnus avoided to look, not sure he would be able to keep his stomach contents down if he did and instead just looked at Sebastian with eyes full of hate. Sebastian didn’t seem to bother and without showing any sign of even having noticed how Magnus and Clary were looking at him, he turned around and walked away. The light from his cigarette shining orange in the dark was the last thing Magnus saw of him before the room fell silent, the woman having left at some point too. 

Looking over at Clary yet again, Magnus ached to get loose just to hug her. Now that Sebastian and his men had left, Clary looked so small and her young age was showing more clearly than Magnus had ever seen it before. He didn’t think he could even try to guess what she was feeling, yes he had lost Raphael who he had seen as a brother, but this felt different somehow. 

“Clary” Magnus said, trying to get her attention. Clary’s head had dropped forward, and when she looked up her eyes looked sore and red and she let out a small whimper around the gag in her mouth. “I’m sorry” Magnus whispered, not able to think of anything else to say. He couldn’t say that everything would get better, not yet, and there were no amount of words in the world that would give her comfort now. Clary sobbed, shaking slightly as she just let her head drop again, letting her hair once again cover her face. 

\------

Walking out of the lift that had taken him and Jace up from the garage under their building, Alec squeezed his hands until he felt his knuckles crack and let out a pleased sound from the feeling. Having been in a meeting with Meliorn, Alec was ready to just crawl into bed where Magnus hopefully already was and just relax. He was feeling sore from before, but he always enjoyed that feeling and it was a nice reminder of who he belonged to. 

Having his thoughts cut short, Alec looked up as he heard his sister calling out for him, angrily. “Why the fuck have you guys not picked up your phones, I have called you for hours, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Izzy all but screamed as she reached them, pushing Alec back hard, hard enough for Alec to stumble slightly and Jace to grab her shoulder to hold her back. 

“No, don’t you even try” Izzy snapped and slapped Jace’s hand away. 

Confused, Alec looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “I was in a meeting, you knew that” he said and straightened out his t-shirt, shoving one part of it down into his trousers. 

“I did, but I thought something had happened. I couldn’t get a hold of you, or you” she snapped looking over at Jace who innocently shrugged his shoulders. “And I can’t get a hold of Clary or Magnus, or Luke” Izzy went on, almost screaming as her eyes burned into them with frustration and anger. 

“What?” Both Alec and Jace said and Alec felt a cold chill run down his spine. “Since when? Is he not here?” he asked. Reaching into his pocket, Alec grabbed his phone and unlocked it, seeing all the missed calls from Izzy as well as a few others, none from Magnus. Calling him, Alec pressed the phone to his ear and heard a woman’s voice say that the phone was turned off or out of reach just as Izzy explained that all their phones were off. 

Feeling sick, Alec for some illogical reason tried for a second time, growling angry as the woman’s voice returned again. “When was the last time you heard from them?” Alec asked, hearing how demanding his tone was even though it was directed at his sister, but he couldn’t worry about that, not while Magnus was missing. 

“You saw them last, I haven’t seen them all day, but Clary was supposed to meet me over an hour ago. Duncan said that he had seen her leave with Magnus and Luke. I sent him to check out that place Magnus had his appointment, but they never showed up” Izzy said, her tone showing how not ok she was feeling, worry shining through in every word coming out of her mouth. 

Feeling his heart race in his chest, Alec was feeling overwhelmed with the wave of worry and fear that was suddenly crashing down over him. For a second he was feeling helpless, for once didn’t even know where to start. “W-who's out looking? How many? Where are they looking?” Alec asked, his mouth feeling dry. 

“Everyone available and everywhere” Izzy said and the way she slowed down half way through the short sentence meant that there was something she wasn’t saying and Alec bit his lip hard for a second before forcing himself to ask for whatever she was holding back.  

“What are you not saying?” Alec asked, dreading the answer. 

Izzy’s eyes glossed over like she was about to cry before she caught herself and cleared her throat. “There was an incident just down the street, none of our guys saw it, but according to witnesses and the police report, someone was pulled into a van. One person was found dead, shot, but according to our guys down at the station it's not Clary, Magnus or Luke, we don’t even know if its related”. 

Feeling the room fade to black around him, Alec leaned forward and rested his hands against his thighs, trying to breath slowly to avoid passing out. He couldn’t lose Magnus, he just couldn’t, he didn’t think he could live without him. “Mom” Alec breathed, the venomous tone fitting his actual feelings for the woman “or Seb, it's one of them, it has to be” he said, keeping his eyes firmly focused on the carpet covering the floor of the hallway. 

Taking a slow deep breath, Alec straightened up, he couldn’t waste time freaking out, if his mother or Sebastian had them, every second counted. “I need someone to confirm the witnesses’ story on the incident about the possible kidnapping, someone who can describe whoever was taken, or better still, I need the CCTV footage if there is any. If it’s them, I need Meliorn to start going through the footage and follow the vehicle to see if we can find out where it took them.” Alec said, heading for his office, Izzy and Jace on each side of him. “Jace, get on that, and if there isn’t any footage I am giving you permission to use all and any force necessary to get the information. Take whoever you need with you.” Nodding, Jace turned on his heels and was already on the phone by the time he had reached the lift again. 

Pushing the door to the office open, Alec stopped and turned to his sister, looking down before grabbing a hold of her and pulling her into a tight hug. It was easy to forget that Clary was to her, like Magnus was to him. “We’ll find them, Iz” Alec said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. He usually didn’t show this much affection, but he knew when Izzy needed it and now was one of those times, plus he needed it himself. “If so much as a hair on their head in out of place, whoever is responsible will be begging for death before I'm done with them” Alec added, his anger slowly starting to fill him. Nodding her head against his chest, Izzy gave him a tight squeeze before stepping back, looking up at him with her big eyes that matched his almost perfectly. 

“What do you need me to do?” Izzy asked and it was clear that she was feeling a little lost still. 

“I need you to run this. Get in touch with the guys down town and see if they can get some men on it too. I don’t care what it costs, I just need as many eyes out there as possible, actually shut down anything else we have going at the moment unless it's pressing.” Alec said and swallowed slowly. This would cost them, but he didn’t care, it could cost him everything he had and it would be worth it if he could only get Magnus back. “I’m gonna get in touch with Magnus’ partners, see about getting them to help as well, plus I need to get a hold of the guestlist for Magnus’ party, especially the number to that wanker friend of his, I’m not sure I believe him coming back into Magnus’ life right now is a coincidence” Alec said, thinking that he wouldn’t mind punching a hole on Scott’s head as it was, but if he had anything to do with this he would create hell on earth for the annoying piece of shit.

Nodding, Izzy walked over towards Alec’s desk and sat down. Grabbing one of the ipads off the desk, Alec turned to head to his room. Magnus would have his MacBook there and hopefully he had some kind of guestlist saved there. While on his way he also got up his phone and called Ragnor, unsure of who was Magnus’ right hand now after Raphael and figuring it was best to go straight to his partners. 

\------

Magnus wasn’t sure how long he and Clary had sat there. Clary had tugged slightly at her restraints, testing them, but apart from that the redhead had stayed silent and the only sound Magnus had heard for hours was an occasional sob. The room had grown slowly lighter with the amount of time they were there and Magnus could now tell for sure that they were in some kind of abandoned factory or storage facility. The ceiling was 3 stories high and all the walls around them were made up of heavy bricks, seeming worn and dirty. There were windows on the one wall behind them, but they were all up by the celing and they appeared to be painted black, at least that's what it looked like to Magnus when he looked over his shoulder. There were several doors, eight that Magnus could count, all of them shut, three to his left, three to his right and two in front of them. 

When one of the doors ahead of them opened up, Magnus inhaled slowly, bracing himself for whatever was to come from the blonde monster that walked through the door, alone. Glancing over at Clary, Magnus took note that she didn’t flinch or even look up, just sat there, beaten down by the loss of her ‘father’. 

Sebastian grabbed a chair that stood by the door, holding onto the worn piece of furniture that seemed to be made out of metal and wood, dragging its legs across the floor as he walked over to them. The sound it made screamed in Magnus’ ears and he caught himself clenching his eyes shut as a substitute for not being able to shut out the sound. Putting the chair firmly down a few meters away from them, Sebastian sat down and crossed his right knee with his left ankle.    
  
“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. What should I do with you?” Sebastian asked, his tone like the one of an adult who was disappointed with their child. 

Meeting Sebastian’s strangely dark eyes for his otherwise light, almost pale appearance, Magnus stayed silent. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what would anger the blonde or what would please him and with what happened to Luke earlier, he worried.    
  
Leaning back in the uncomfortable looking chair, Sebastian looked Magnus over. “I wonder how much he cares for you” Sebastian said almost softly, his accent fitting his looks, not his eyes. “I thought you were just some plaything when I saw you last, you know” Sebastian went on, his tone thoughtful and calm, his dark eyes impossible to read “until sweet Isabelle and the little red-head here stormed in and gave me reason to think otherwise. I mean, had you meant as little as I first thought, surely the Lightwood sister herself wouldn’t have risked her life and that of her own little side-bitch for you”. Sebastian reached into his pockets and pulled out the same pack of cigarettes from before, fishing one out and lighting it, never taking his eyes off Magnus. “My initial plan was to capture you and cut you into little pieces and then ship it to the little shit, one neatly wrapped box at the time...” Sebastian said between drags, the air around him grew thick with smoke “...but I have a feeling I might have more use for you alive, seeing as a little bird told me that the Lightwoods are sending out flocks of men to look for you”. 

Magnus’ mouth felt dry. Alec had told him about Sebastian, several people had, Meliorn had gone through all the information they had on him and the organisation he and his father was running to the point where Magnus had felt sick, but the information didn’t help now.    
  
“Why are you doing this?” Magnus asked, faking not knowing the backstory. Izzy had told him why Sebastian hated Alec back at the hospital, had told him how Alec had killed Sebastian’s mother and from what Magnus could understand, she had been a seemingly kind woman, surrounded by the cold and unfeeling Morgensterns.

For a split second, Sebastian’s face turned into an ugly grimace before the blonde let out a small hostile huff. “You’re  _ lover _ ” he spat, the tone mocking the word “is a monster and if the world won’t punish him for his hideous crimes, I will”. 

“He was punished-” Magnus started, forgetting how he wasn’t supposed to know as he thought back to what Izzy had said about Alec having turned himself in. 

“NO” Sebastian shouted as he stood up and within seconds his face was a mere centimetre away from Magnus’, his breath stinking of cigarettes and alcohol. “He served a few years in a cozy little cell, surrounded by people who treated him like royalty, only waking from his lazy slumbers to eat and fuck his way through the system. He was not punished, he was making a mockery of her memory” Sebastian growled, droplets of his spit covering Magnus’ face.    
  
Not saying a word, Magnus struggled to not flinch at Sebastian’s harsh tone. 

“He could have killed my father, even me, but no..” Sebastian said as he slowly pulled back, seemingly gaining control of his actions and words again “...he had to kill her. She was the only good thing in my life and he took her from me, and now I will take everything from him, starting with his so called ‘business’” Sebastian said darkly as he moved back to this chair, his words slow and calculated again. 

Feeling his heart beat hard in his chest, aching against his ribcage, Magnus swallowed slowly and looked at the blonde, the madman in front of him. “Why don’t you just go after him, if he is the one you hate?” Magnus asked. He didn’t want Sebastian to go after Alec, but he was trying to get a grip on the man, to understand his motives and hopefully find a weakness in his plans or his logic. “She has done nothing to you, I have done nothing to you” Magnus went on, nudging his head a little in the direction of Clary as he mentioned her.

“To me? No, but you are both diseases that pollute this world, I would be doing this city a favour by killing you both now, you are only alive because for now, I need you” Sebastian said, part of his attention having returned to his cigarette now as he blew out rings of smoke between them. Magnus couldn’t get a firm grip on him, he went from one extreme to the other in seconds and in between those he acted like nothing was the matter. 

A little confused by what Sebastian was saying, Magnus wondered what he could possibly have done that Sebastian knew about to make him think that. “I think you have me confused with someone else” Magnus said softly, his doubt shining through in his voice. 

Looking at him for a good ten seconds, it was Sebastian’s turn to look confused before he suddenly burst out laughing. His laugh was deep and though it wasn’t coming out in sharp stabs, it sounded almost manic. “You are the deadliest person in this whole building, you are as much of a monster as your dear young Shitwood” Sebastian said, teeth around the filter of his cigarette as he flashed Magnus a grim smile.    
  
Frowning, Magnus shook his head slowly.   
  
“Oh by the angels” Sebastian said and stood up again “the world outside your head doesn’t match the inside I see. How many people have you killed?” Sebastian asked as he walked around his chair, leaning forward, his hands digging into the back of it as he looked at Magnus.   
  
Magnus looked at him, not understanding what Sebastian was trying to do. “No one” Magnus said, feeling sure, though he wasn’t really. Raphael hadn’t died by his hand, but possibly as a result of his actions, and to himself, Magnus counted him.    
  
Dropping the still lit cigarette down onto the seat of his chair, Sebastian chuckled darkly. “Oh how nice it must be for you, living your life in the fantasy world you have created for yourself in which you are good and I am bad” Sebastian said and straightened up again, the cigarette was still lit as it rested on the wooden surface in front of him. “When my mother was murdered, the newspaper headlines read that a young, pregnant woman had been shot and killed. If I killed you now, the newspapers would say that the city had been rid of the drug lord that had plagued the streets of New York. I know who you are now, Warlock, I know your victims...” Sebastian’s smile grew wider and colder “...How many lives you have ruined, how much blood cover your hands. You are partly to blame for countless overdoses and people dying while trying to get the money to pay for your products. How many parents have given into grief after having lost a child to your pills and powders? How many children have been neglected, abandoned and maybe even died because their parents cared first about their addictions? You are a monster, and the fact that you don’t see it yourself only makes it worse” Sebastian said and reached for something from his back pocket.    
  
“I know what I am and I strive for balance” Sebastian said as he walked up next to him and reached down to grab a hold of his pinkie finger on his left hand, pulling it up until the joint ached and screamed. “You are worse than I will ever be” Sebastian said as what he had gotten out of his pocket finally came into view, and the sight drained all the blood out of Magnus’ face, his feet and hands grew cold.    
  
“No, please” Magnus pleaded as the cold steel of the small bolt cutter cut into his skin below the ring on his finger. Panic spread through his body and he felt dizzy and cold as he tried to pull at his restrains without it doing anything but make the plastic strips around his wrists dig into his flesh. Everything seemed to slow down as the sharp edges of the cutters pressed though the soft flesh of his finger, the pain more intense than Magnus had feared and his cries of agony were coming out in hard stutters as he begged Sebastian to stop.    
  
Sebastian didn’t stop, didn’t even say a word and Magnus was sure he heard the sound of the bone cracking and metal meeting metal as the cutters snapped shut, even over the sounds of his own screams of pain. His vision blurred, but Magnus didn’t actually pass out, instead he sat there shaking and gasping for air as his hand burned and every joint in his body ached. 

\-----   
  
A full day had passed since he had seen Magnus, and longer since he had slept, but Alec couldn’t find it in him to lie down and rest when Magnus was still missing. Alec had gotten in touch with Ragnor who had reacted just like Alec had expected him to, with fury and shock that quickly transformed to determination to find his friends and business partner. 

Alec had failed in tracking down Scott who was away on a holiday according to his landlord. Having gone through his belongings, Alec hadn’t found anything of interest, but he had put one of his guys on ‘Scott watching duty’ in case he came back, as well as setting a guy on finding out where the little shit was on ‘holiday’.    
  
There had been no CCTV which pointed to the fact that it had to be Magnus, Luke and Clary that had been taken. Someone had to be working with whoever had done the kidnapping though, because every camera that should have caught what was happening had all mysteriously malfunctioned around the time of the abduction. Jace had talked to the witnesses as well as had a chat with the guys downtown, and after some alternative interrogation performed on several people, he had found someone who at least knew who was behind it- Sebastian.     
  
Alec had screamed in frustration when he found out, because had it been Maryse at least there was a chance he could negotiate with her, but Sebastian was another case altogether. 

Returning to their offices after having swung by Magnus’ old apartment, Alec had ran into Jace who had a pale look on his face, his mismatching eyes looking dull as he cleared his throat. “They found Luke” Jace said and Alec stopped in the middle of the entrance hall.    
  
“Did he sa – ” Alec asked, for a second there was a spark of hope in him, but as soon as it came it fizzled out and died. Luke wouldn’t be saying anything, with the way Jace looked at him and how he had worded himself, Luke was dead. “Where was he found and by who?” Alec asked instead, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose.    
  
“The police actually, but some that are on your payroll. One of the guys recognized Luke so they brought him here instead of calling it in. He was found down by the water, on our ground” Jace explained, the blonde looking as tired as Alec felt.    
  
Nodding slowly, Alec started to walk towards the lift. “He must have done it on purpose, to mock me” Alec said in a dry tone.    
  
“Are we sure it’s him?” Jace asked, now it was apparently his turn to hope beyond reason, Alec could hear it in his voice and understood it. He would have taken anyone over Sebastian to hold power over Magnus and himself.    
  
Alec shook his head, he couldn’t be sure of course, it could be Valentine, but that would imply Sebastian still had something to do with it. It could be someone going after Magnus personally, but he didn’t think anyone would be dumb enough to do so without a name or a group behind him. “We can’t be 100% sure, but I would be careful about –”   
  
Alec was interrupted by a petite woman that worked at the ‘reception’ when she called out his name and ran over towards him. Her leg trapped in her pencil skirt made her steps short and quick as she moved forward almost comically, like a penguin.   
  
“A package came for you Mr. Lightwood” The woman said, holding out a small cardboard box with a red bow on it as well as two thick envelopes.    
  
Looking the woman up and down, Alec frowned, but didn’t reach out to take what was being offered to him. “When did it come and who is it from?” Alec asked in a cool tone, questioning the timing of these packages, especially the look of one of them.    
  
The smaller woman looked instantly worried and almost tripped over her own words as she tried to explain herself. “The package came a few hours ago, we had it scanned like all packages. The Envelopes came with a UPS delivery just 30 minutes ago, but i figured with everything going on that you would want everything as soon as possible” the woman stuttered, eyes flickering nervously around the room, like she was looking for someone to help her out of the conversation she was trapped in.    
  
“Fine, hand it over” Alec said, his pulse quickened for some reason as the woman handed him the cardboard box, while Jace took the two envelopes. Turning towards the lift, Alec undid the red silk bow on the box just as they stepped into it and pressed the correct button for their floor.    
  
“What do you think it is?” Jace asked, uncharacteristically looking over to see what was inside the box. Alec didn’t have the heart to tell him not to, Magnus was gone, but like with Izzy, Clary was important to Jace and she was also missing.    
  
Taking a deep breath, Alec didn’t answer as he opened up the box and looked into it. Wrapped up neatly in silks lay a necklace that Alec carefully fished out and looked over. It didn’t look familiar and it also didn’t look like anything too special. The gold chain held a single heart that again held a single stone- possibly a diamond, but that was it. Confused, Alec looked over at Jace who just shrugged his shoulders in reply and leaned a little back from him again.    
  
Looking into the box, Alec saw a small piece of paper and pulled it up. It was a small card that had a golden heart stamped into it on one side and neat curly handwriting on the other side.    
  
“To my dearest Isabelle, I give you my heart..” Alec started reading and rolled his eyes as he realised that it was some damn courting gift from some guy that wanted his sister’s attention and ignored the rest of the message. Shoving the card back into the box, Alec closed it again and looked at the writing on the box itself. ‘Miss Lightwood’ it read, and Alec guessed they had managed to get it all mixed up. 

“Damn useless cunt” Alec mumbled, annoyed on top of everything else he was feeling as he exited the lift, Jace following right behind. Reaching his office, Alec threw Izzy’s gift down on one of the chairs before heading to his desk and sitting down. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t stop, not even for a second.    
  
Jace threw the envelopes down on his desk and then wiped his hand on his jeans before crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know what to do, Alec, I literally always know what to do and now..” Jace trailed off, he looked lost.    
  
Rubbing his face as he waited for his iMac to start up, Alec nodded “I know,” and he did, he felt the same, lost. “I’m gonna offer a reward” Alec said, knowing he should have done that right away, but the idea hadn’t crossed his mind “For Magnus safely returned, or information that will bring him home…” Alec said, trying to think what he should offer “...one million.” The words sounded bitter in his mouth, because Magnus was worth more, so much more, but he needed something concrete that people could understand and work for.    
  
Jace nodded, but didn’t move even though he knew that Alec offering that would mean that he would have to go spread the word of it. They just looked at each other for a long moment before Jace finally spoke “...and Clary?”    
  
Alec blinked slowly, almost ashamed that he had forgot “The same” he said, knowing Izzy wouldn’t want it any other way.    
  
“Thank you” Jace said and gave a short nod before he turned around and headed out the door they had come through, leaving Alec to his own thoughts. 


	9. On the other hand...

Alec was sitting at the desk in his office, his head in his hands as he listened to the air purifier humming softly in the background. Days had past without anyone coming up with any information whatsoever about Magnus and Clary. Having grown almost paralyzed with worry by now, Alec was finding it increasingly difficult to think of where to look for Magnus, or who to even question about his or Sebastian’s whereabouts. They had someone on the inside working for the Morgensterns just like he was sure they had someone working on the inside on their end, but even his inside contacts were coming up dry and it was driving Alec insane.

Standing up and angrily swiping one arm across the desk, Alec pushed several things of it and sent them flying to the floor. The only thing of any value was probably an iPad, but he didn’t care.

Leaving the office, Alec made his way to the lifts and pressed the button for the ground floor. Grabbing his phone, Alec tried Magnus’ number one more time, like he did at least once an hour, every hour and had done for the last few days, but of course he was sent directly to his voicemail. Selecting Jace instead, Alec held the phone to his ear as it rang once before quickly being picked up by Jace who sounded a little out of breath.   
  
“Heard anything?” Jace asked, there was a hint of optimism in his tone. Alec knew Jace loved Clary and had to constantly remind himself that she was missing too, he almost felt guilty about it, but he didn’t. He didn’t truly feel anything except the hole in his chest from missing Magnus and fearing for his life.   
  
“No, I’m guessing that means you haven’t either” Alec said as the lift informed him, with a small ding, that he had reached his floor. Walking out through the sliding doors of the lift and across the floor to the exit, Alec listened to Jace’s short report which didn’t include anything helpful. Outside he stopped and looked up at the dark sky above him, breathing in the heavily polluted air of the city. _He’s not dead_ , Alec told himself. If Magnus was dead, Sebastian would have dumped him somewhere like he had dumped Luke’s body the same day they had gone missing.

“Ok,” Alec broke the silence after Jace hadn’t spoken a word for a few seconds. He hadn’t really been paying attention, unless it was information that could get him closer to finding Magnus, he wasn’t really interested and Jace was probably only talking because he was nervous and scared, something he very rarely was. “I’ll call if I hear anything” Alec said, not sure why he had called Jace in the first place, possibly just wanting to hear a familiar voice. Izzy was constantly moving about, she only checked in via messages a few times a day to hear if he had any news or inform him that she didn’t, saying she couldn’t stay at the house. Jace also stayed out, spending every waking minute personally checking out every single building that he had noted down as ‘possible hideouts’ across the city. Alec was avoiding the apartment himself, especially the bedroom and had spent the last few days collapsing on sofas and chairs in meeting rooms, or even in his office when he could no longer stay awake. He knew he shouldn’t show weakness, his mother had once taught him that. It was one of the few lessons by her he actually thought was worth a damn, but he was finding it hard to live by it now.

Jace returned the promise that he would call if he heard anything before hanging up. Just standing on the stairs, Alec contemplated going to search some buildings himself, he was about to call out to the two guys standing by the entrance for one of them to go with him, not being dumb enough to move about on his own, not with everything that was going on. A man in a brown uniform walked up to them and Alec wasn’t standing within earshot of the men, but once he walked back towards the door, the words between the two guards and the UPS delivery man became clearer.   
  
“I just need someone to sign for it,” The man said as the two guards in unison shook their head at him while the tallest of the two, a man who went by the name Thumbs, tried to explain to the man in brown that all packages had to be delivered on the other side of the building. Alec understood the UPS driver's frustration, there were several streets that were closed off because of constructions in the area,meaning you would think the delivering something on the other side of the building wouldn’t be much trouble, but now it actually was.   
  
Reaching them, Thumbs and the other guard (who’s name escaped Alec) took a step aside to make a path for him to get inside, Thumbs even pushing the delivery man a little to the side so he wouldn’t be in his way. “Who is it for?” Alec asked as he looked down at the small parcel like envelope in the driver’s hand as he stopped next to the small group of men.   
  
The man looked at the clipboard in his other hand instead of looking at the envelope and read off the name. “Alec Lightwood,” the short and balding man, looked up at him with a sceptical look on his face. Alec just nodded and held out his hand, waiting for him to hand it over. “I’ll sign for it” Alec said, only doing so because every little distraction was a distraction he needed right now. The delivery man looked unsure again, but he was clearly willing to let him take the package without an ID, as long as he signed for it that meant he wouldn’t have to drive around to the other side of the building. After signing, Alec grabbed the little envelope out of the short man’s hand and walked back inside again. It was a little heavier than a normal letter and it contained an item,  not papers, based on the feel and shape of it.

The plan had been to take a man and head out checking out some of the massive storage buildings on the outskirts of the area they controlled, even if it was a silly idea. The likelihood of Sebastian using a building inside the Lightwood area was tiny, even one so close to the border, but he would of course have everything checked just to be sure. Walking over towards the reception area where a man sat now, Alec asked for a knife or a pair of scissors to open the letter. He could of course use his fingers, but because he didn’t know what was in the envelope he didn’t want to risk disturbing the content more than he had to.

The envelope looked more than a little suspicious with the words ‘tic toc’ written in the center of it, just above Alec’s misspelt name. In the bottom left corner of the envelope someone had scribbled down ‘ _8 ½ left_ ’ and in the bottom right corner it said ‘ _10 right_ ’. It looked oddly familiar, Alec couldn’t put his finger on where he had seen it before, but he knew he had. Taking the pair of scissors offered to him by the slim and well dressed man, Alec pulled the neckline of his jumper up over his nose and mouth just in case, before he cut the envelope open. tilting it a little forward, watching something roll out. Whatever it was was wrapped up in a post-it note with an elastic band around it, the yellow paper looking stained with something deep brownish. Picking it up, Alec let his jumper fall back down again, pretty sure the content wasn’t anything that would be harmful to breath in.

Picking the small object up, Alec raised one eyebrow in question as he undid the elastic band and rolled off the stiff post-it paper with ‘10H’ scribbled on it, ending up holding something that looked like half a human finger in his hand. Making a face, Alec turned the post-it note over and read what was scribbled down, it was written in identically messy handwriting as what had been on the envelope.   
  
_‘I’d thought you’d be quicker’_ .   
  
Just looking at the little yellow paper for a few seconds, Alec’s eye drifted over to the cold finger resting in the palm of his hand. Swallowing slowly, he tilted his hand a little to the side so the finger rolled over. As soon as it did, all the feeling left Alec’s body as he stared at the perfectly polished nail. _It wasn’t? It couldn’t be?_

Feeling sick to his stomach, Alec leaned his weight against the reception counter to keep himself from falling as he stared at the finger. It was Magnus’ finger, it had to be. Swallowing hard to not throw up, Alec wrapped his hand tightly around the cold finger, he desperately tried to plough through his mind to remember where he had seen the previous envelope  and that same writing. Had he been sent a warning? The little note seemed to indicate that he should know something he didn’t.

“Angel?” The man behind the reception counter was speaking, sounding worried, but Alec ignored him as he pushed away from the surface that steadied him. Walking back towards the lift, Alec got in and quickly grabbed a hold of the handlebar to keep himself from falling to the ground. Holding onto the finger, Magnus’ finger, he was wondering if he was going to lose his mind. The initial feelings of denial and shock was quickly being replaced with a burning, all consuming anger that filled every inch of him. As the doors closed behind him, Alec tightened his grip around the cold stiff finger and screamed, needing to get some of the anger out. Letting go of the handlebar, Alec slammed his fist against the mirrored wall until it gave in and cracked, spreading out like lightning strikes from around the point of contact.  

It wasn’t like in the movies, it didn’t help to hit anything and he felt no satisfaction from the minor destruction he had caused. As soon as the door opened to his floor, Alec crossed the hall with long steps, brushing past one of his assistants that sat by a desk outside his office. He had seen that packaging before, he knew he had and the message that had been delivered with Magnus’ finger made no sense so there had to be another. Back inside his office, Alec frantically began to search through all of the mail that he hadn’t bothered to check since Magnus had gone missing, not once putting the finger down. Not finding anything that matched, Alec kicked hard at his desk in anger and took a step back. Where? He knew he had seen it somewhere. He was just about to get his phone out of his pocket and call Jace when his eyes landed on an envelope on the floor, one that he had pushed off earlier. The white paper was stained as well, like the post-it note it had brownish stains and Alec almost tripped over his feet as he got over to it and picked it up.

Feeling his heart thunder against his ribcage, Alec’s hands shook as he ripped the bulging envelope open. Turning it over, Alec swallowed back sobs as the ringed finger dropped into his hand. Any doubt he had about it being Magnus’ was gone, the silver ring that he had been wearing on his pinky for as long as Alec had known him was proof enough. Blood, death and even body parts like this had never been a problem, but because it was Magnus, _his Magnus_ , Alec was struggling to keep his stomach content down. Turning the envelope back up, Alec looked for a post-it with a message or something similar to what was in the new envelope, finally seeing one stuck to the inside of it. Stumbling over to his desk, Alec placed both the cold fingers down on the smooth glass surface of his desk before reaching in and pulling the note out.

‘ _Pull out_ ’ The note read before several blocks of the city was scribbled down, all of them in grey zones that had gone back and forth between the Morgensterns and Lightwoods.

Pull out? That's all he had asked? Alec wanted to scream. Had he just sent a picture showing he had Magnus he easily would have done it and like that wasn’t enough, the guilt he was now feeling because he hadn’t opened his letters earlier, doing so maybe could have saved Magnus from further pain of having another finger cut off. Pulling his phone up, Alec was still trembling to the point where he almost lost it as he took a picture of the note with the demand and sent it to Jace.

Dropping down in his chair, Alec answered the phone as soon as it rang, knowing Jace would call the second he got the message.

“What is that?” Jace asked the second he picked up.

“Tell them all to pull back, no one is going near those areas.” Alec replied, his voice unsteady and Jace of course instantly picked up on it.

“Alec”

Swallowing, Alec’s eyes found the two fingers on his desk and again felt his stomach turn and his heart ache in his chest. “It’s Sebastian, just… do it” Alec felt his eyes water for the first time in what felt like forever. Magnus was hurting, _tortured_ and he couldn’t do anything, he was helpless. Before Jace had a chance to answer, Alec’s phone beeped, indicating that he had another call coming in. “I’m getting another call, fix it. I’ll call you back” he said and hung up, answering the new call from Duncan.

“That guy is back” Duncan said and Alec stood up so quickly he knocked his chair back.

Scott, that shit, it couldn’t just be a coincidence that he gotten back after several days away just as this happened. Biting his teeth hard together, Alec inhaled sharply through his nose, trying to calm his breathing for a second before answering. “Keep him there, I’m coming” he snarled. If Scott had anything to do with Magnus’ kidnapping, Alec swore he would find some new way of making him suffer to make sure it lasted.

“On it” Duncan replied before Alec ended the call, glancing over at Magnus’ fingers on his desk once more, taking the silver ring and pocketing it, before slipping his phone back into his pocket and heading for the door again.

\------

“Why is your disgusting boyfriend being so. Damn. Slow” Sebastian spat and Magnus’ slowly opened his eyes, having passed out earlier from pain and exhaustion. Tasting the blood in his mouth as he coughed, spit and blood ran down his chin as his lips parted. Magnus lifted his head and looked up at the blonde in front of him. Even though they were in a massive room, too darkly lit for Magnus to actually know the full size of it, it reeked of filth, garbage, blood and burnt flesh. His entire body ached from having been kept tied to the same chair for days, his face felt swollen and sore from having been punched several times, his nose and teeth the most, though both hurt much less than his left hand. Thinking about it, Magnus looked down at his hand before quickly looking away, feeling sick from the sight of it.

“I thought, and do feel free to correct me if I am wrong, but I thought that the little shit liked you, in fact, according to my intel, he fucking _loves_ you” Sebastian said and the way he said the word ‘love’ made it seem like it was the most disgusting word he had ever uttered. Magnus wondered if the blonde was even capable of loving someone and maybe that was why he said the word with such contempt or if he just didn’t approve of theirs.

Letting his head drop again, Magnus was too tired and in too much pain to react, but his entire body jerked slightly whenever Sebastian moved or spoke. Clary wasn’t there anymore, she had been pulled away some time ago. Magnus wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he would have guessed maybe a day or so. From what he understood she was in one of the rooms connected to the one he was in. He knew she was still alive, or had been last time he had been awake as he had heard her scream in pain. It was a small consolation as it served more as mental torture, keeping him constantly in a state of worry for her as well as himself because he couldn’t see her, couldn’t take any comfort from having a friendly face around.

Sebastian kicked an open bottle of water, it flew through the room towards him, sending the liquid forcefully out of its plastic container as it hit the floor in front of him, rolling in between his tied legs. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” Sebastian shouted in anger.

Feeling his sore muscles tense, Magnus closed his eyes in fearful intispitation of what was about to happen. Sebastian seemed to have abrupt fits of anger take over him for seemingly no reason in particular and every time it happened, he took it out on Magnus. Holding his breath, Magnus flinched as he felt the presence of the blonde in front of him, but nothing happened.

“What?!” Magnus heard Sebastian shout, but not at him. Letting out the breath he had been holding, Magnus slowly opened his eyes to see what was happening as he could feel Sebastian moving away from him. Seeing two men approach Sebastian, Magnus realised that one of the two looked familiar. He couldn’t think of his name, but he knew he had seen him  somewhere before. Hearing some hushed talk from the two followed by an almost manic laughter from Sebastian, Magnus felt his stomach turn. People laughing and being happy was usually a good sign, something that made whoever witness it also at least smile, but when Sebastian laughed and smiled it was like he stole the energy from everyone around him and turned blood into ice in people’s veins.

“I’ll be damned” Sebastian chuckled as he turned back, looking at Magnus. The two men still stood there, they both had a pleased look on their face as far as Magnus could tell from behind his eyes, even though they were swollen almost shut from being beaten. As Sebastian started walking back towards him again, Magnus suddenly remembered where he had seen one of the men before. The smaller of the two, he worked for him, as a seller. The realisation of it hit him like another punch to the face. Once he recognised him, he had no problem remembering how he hadn’t been able to think of the guy’s name before. Which had also been the last time he had seen him.  When the little shit had been hitting on Alec back at their housewarming party.

Reaching him, Magnus tensed again as Sebastian lifted his foot and placed it on the edge of the seat between his legs and leaned forward. “Looks like Mr. Shitwood _does_ like you” Sebastian smiled and again Magnus felt cold “and it only took him one and a half fingers to react” he said as he reached for Magnus’ hand and pressed a finger into the dorsal side of his left hand, sending a jolt of pain shooting out into his fingers, including the missing ones. Sebastian chuckled at his pained whimper, still smiling. “He has a heart, who would have thought. Maybe he is better than me after all” Sebastian said, his tone mocking.

“I love how you state the obvious with such sense of discovery” Magnus said, not surprised as he was instantly rewarded by another punch to the face that was low enough for the taste of blood in his mouth to return at full force. Feeling his left ear ringing, Magnus was caught off guard as Sebastian pushed the chair backwards with his foot and had he not been so tense, luck alone would have been the reason his head was still tilted forward, which kept it from slamming as hard into the ground as the chair did.

Groaning in agony, Magnus felt sick and dizzy as pain shot out from the back of his head making him almost choke on his own tongue. Trying to blink his eyes open, Magnus looked straight up into the cold dead eyes of Sebastian as he leaned down over him, his knee digging into his chest almost up by his throat. “I should have cut your tongue instead” Sebastian snarled and Magnus found himself closing his lips tightly. “Doesn't really matter, by the time I’m done with you, that little shallow son of a bitch won’t want you anymore anyway” Sebastian physically spat as he pulled a knife out from somewhere and dangled it over his face. The dim light reflected off the steel blade as is moved closer to his face. Magnus clenched his eyes shut as well as his lips, but cried out as it cut into the skin of his forehead and down towards his eyebrow. The cut was so deep it felt like it was cutting into his skull and with the exhaustion and Sebastian’s knee pressing into his chest and throat in a way that was making it hard to breath, Magnus passed out.

\------  
  
Alec got out of his car, leaving it on the street outside the building Scott lived in. By the front door, holding it open stood a man named Nick who was about Alec’s height who had been on ‘Scott duty’ the last few days. When Alec approached, Nick simply nodded and pulled the door fully open to let Alec in before muttering out the floor and apartment number just in case, even though Alec already knew it.

Taking the lift, Alec’s heart was racing in his chest as he got closer and then finally reached the correct floor. Making his way over to the apartment, Alec pushed open the door that already stood ajar and slammed it shut behind himself. The apartment was larger than you would expect a hairdresser to be able to afford, but then again, Scott was the ‘hairdresser to the stars’ or some shit like that. In the middle of the living room, Scott sat on a chair looking a mixture of nervous and annoyed when Alec entered. Duncan was standing off to the side, his gun in his hand but looking rather relaxed as he leaned against one of the walls with some inspirational shit painted onto it. At first glance Alec could also spot no less than three framed photographs of Magnus and Scott, one below a wall sticker that read ‘Live, Love, Laugh’. Alec gritted his teeth at it as he without pausing walked over to Scott and grabbed him by the collar of his floralpatterened t-shirt, pulling him forward harshly before throwing him down onto the floor.

“Where the fuck is Magnus?” Alec hissed as he stepped over Scott who appeared shocked as he looked up at him.

“Dude? What?” Scott replied, eyes wide but bloodshot, it matched the stench of weed coming off his clothing.

Narrowing his eyes, Alec didn’t blink “Magnus, where is he?” he asked again, having had zero patience with the guy before and if possible, even less now that Magnus was missing.

Scott looked confused and for a split second he almost looked amused “You lost him?”

In anger, Alec reached behind his back and pulled out his gun, leaning down over Scott as he pressed the steel barrel against his forehead, gritting his teeth. “You think this is funny? If you don’t start talking, everything they’ve done to Magnus I will do to you and seeing they’ve already sent me two of his fingers I guess I will start with that” Alec spat, not even looking away as he addressed Duncan. “Get me a knife, a sharp one”.

Scott was intelligent enough to look scared and the panic he was probably starting to feel was clear in his tone as he stuttered out his next words “What? No, no, I haven’t” Scott started as Duncan handed Alec a knife which he grabbed with his left hand, still keeping the gun aimed at Scott. “I promise, please, I haven’t done anything, I don’t know anything. I would never hurt Magnus, please”.

“Bullshit! There is no way that you conveniently disappeared just as he did and show up now” Alec almost shouted as in anger he stabbed the wooden floor next to Scott’s head hard enough for the knife to stand, swaying slightly as he let go of the handle. Scott jumped, but luckily for him he didn’t move his head in the direction of the knife that stood so it easily would cut into his ear if he made any sudden movements.

Scott shook his head, moving dangerously close to the knife as he did. “I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t I promise, I couldn’t. I love him!” He was crying and Alec made a face as he realised that he was peeing himself in fear. Disgusted and filled with rage over the words, Alec cocked his gun and pressed it harder against his forehead thinking he would do the world a favour if he just spilled his brains all over the floor. “If you can’t find him, just, track him” Scott stuttered, shaking as Alec pulled his gun a little back, seeing the red ring from where the barrel had dug into his skin.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Track him? I haven’t fucking ID tagged him or some shit, I can’t–” Alec started but was cut off.

“His phone” Scott stuttered.

Alec wanted to blow his brains out at his reply “We’ve fucking tried that, his phone is turned off. How dumb do you think I am?”

Shaking his head again, this time so much that the knife did cut slightly into his ear which made Scott jerk his head to his left and away, whimpering pitifully over something that couldn’t be more than a papercut of an ‘injury’. “I have an extra way, I promise, please don’t hurt me”.

Frowning, Alec straightened up fully and looked down at the sorry excuse of a man on the floor.

“His phonecase,” Scott stuttered “there’s a chip between it and the phone, it can be tracked with an app on my phone”.

Alec blinked twice to try and think straight, struggling to understand what he was actually being told. “Are you tracking him?” He asked, the information not at all working in Scott’s favour as Alec couldn’t think of any good reason for the blonde on the floor to be tracking Magnus. “Why? Are you working for him?” He snarled, thinking it had to be the only reason, or maybe his mother had gotten to him.

“No, I don’t I just” Scott replied quickly and shook his head “I just, I like know where he is?”

Disgusted and angry, Alec struggled to keep his breathing even, but he needed to find Magnus, it was the only thing that was important now and everything else had to wait. “His phone?” Alec said, addressing Duncan now who quickly walked up to him and handed him the phone.

“This seems like a trick, we should just kill him and–” Duncan said, but Alec wasn’t listening.

“The pin” Alec asked and when Scott mumbled Magnus’ birthday, he was seriously contemplating shooting the fucker, but tried to stay calm as he opened the phone. The lock screen had been a picture of Scott and Magnus together and it had done nothing to calm his anger, but when his phone was opened he was sent directly to instagram and a profile filled with inspirational quotes. Having almost expected the username to be ‘ScottBane’ or something, Alec still felt nauseous at his hippie-fucking-username of ‘regendandelion’.

“How does this shit work, what app is it?” Alec asked as he exited the instagram app and was taken to the main screen.

“Mind if I?” Scott asked as he tried to get up.

“I do actually, now tell me how the fuck it works and don’t move” Alec snapped nodding his head at Duncan who instantly lifted his own gun, aiming at Scott who stopped in his tracks and stayed half sitting.

“BlueSearch, the icon is blue with two white circles” Scott said and Alec quickly flipped through the apps until he found the one in question and opened it up. “Click the little square at the top and scroll down until you find ‘points’, there you should see his name”. Following the instructions, Alec found Magnus’ name and clicked it and a loading map filled the screen. Looking at the little loading circle in the middle, Alec for the first time in days felt a little bit of hope building. If this worked, if his phone was still with him, he could find him, he could get him back.

When the loading finished, the map reloaded and a red dot appeared in its place. Zooming in, Alec felt almost a little sick as he realised where it was. It was his area, but about 30 minutes away from where he was now. Sebastian could have dumped his phone, but there was a chance. Not even addressing Scott, Alec held onto the phone as he turned and basically ran out of the room. His heart thundered in his chest as he was unable to keep his hope of being reunited with Magnus at bay, feeling like he suddenly was racing against the clock again. In the lift down, Alec put away his gun and pulled out his own phone instead and rang Jace to see where he was, frustrated to find he was even further away.

Trying Izzy, Alec felt himself smile a little when she picked up because for the first time he could say at least ‘maybe’ when she started with “Found anything?”.

“How far away are you?” Alec asked after having told her where the tracking app said that at least Magnus’ phone case was.

“If there is no traffic, 5 minutes” Izzy replied and Alec could hear the little sense of hope in her tone as well.

“Who’s with you?” Alec asked as the door to the lift opened and let him out. Making his way to the front door he told Nick in passing to get Duncan and leave, he would deal with Scott personally later.

“Vic and a few others, I’m going” Izzy replied and Alec could hear the door of her car being slammed shut before she started up her car. “I’ll call if I find something”  she said before hanging up, leaving Alec to his own thoughts. 

Getting into his car, Alec grabbed his headset and plugged it in and slipped his phone in his pocket just in case, taking a moment to hold onto the silver ring before he started up his car and with a high pitched screech from the tires drove off.

\------

Alec wasn’t even one third of the way when Izzy called, picking up Alec heard shouting and the sound of people running, Izzy was shouting at someone to call an ambulance. “Alec” Izzy sounded slightly panicked. “He’s here, but someone tipped them off, they knew we were coming”.

Alec felt himself gasp as his entire body was filled with a sudden feeling of relief. It was like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulder and he just needed to get there, to hold him and kiss him and... “Put him on” he said, just needing to hear his voice to make sure it was real, that he would actually get him back.

“He’s not responding” Izzy’s  voice coming out much lower as she spoke “he’s not waking up”.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the slow updates.  
> Also, letting you know that I have a give away on my instagram and twitter, where one of the extra prizes are PowerPlay related and you would benefit from having read the story and probably especially this chapter. Just letting you know :)  
> In
> 
> [Twitter (@BBMonarch)](https://twitter.com/BBMonarch)([GiveAway Post](https://twitter.com/BBMonarch/status/941082640911949826))  
> [Instagram (@BBMonarch)](https://instagram.com/BBMonarch)([GiveAway Post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BcqP4mkHHy5/))  
> 


	10. Little Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this chapter to all the lovely people who saw me at the Italian con and told me they loved this story, it meant a lot. Its a shorter chapter than usual, but its just to get back into it again. 
> 
> Beta red by [Twitter (@ShadowOfMystic)](https://twitter.com/shadowofmystic)  
> 

Moving his hand over the duvet covering Magnus, Alec stroked out all of the folds and creases as he watched the man he loved more than anything in the world lie motionless and calm in their bed. Magnus’ heart hadn’t been beating when he was found and had it not been for Izzy and her knowledge of CPR, Magnus would probably no longer have been with them as it had taken the paramedics some time to get there after they got the initial call. Knowing that Magnus had in fact, for a short while been dead was eating away at Alec, even though he was now in the clear. He had been placed in an artificial coma for a few days to let his body heal in peace for a while, they had also in the meantime sorted out his wounds as best they could and now he was back home in their bed, in their house. 

Alec hadn’t wanted Magnus to wake up in the hospital, the place was far too cold and unfriendly for him and the Lightwood building wasn’t much better as Magnus expressed that he had never felt at home there, so to make him wake up there was out of the question as well. Having had their place done up, replacing all of the windows with bulletproof ones, Alec had felt it was safe to bring Magnus there and instead paid for private nurses and doctors to stay in the house with them, just in case. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Alec sat down in a chair next to the bed. Magnus was no longer in a coma, but he was still just sleeping, having not been awake since they first found him and Alec was missing him terribly even though he was there. Getting his laptop off the bedside table, he opened it and started doing what little work he could get done without leaving his lover’s side, preferring to stay, just in case he woke up. 

\-----

Blinking his eyes open, Magnus opened his mouth and then instantly closed it again as it felt dry and sore. Feeling his heart race in his chest, anxiety and panic washed over him as he tried to get up, but being too tired to do so. The room around him was dimly lit, but what little light there was did nothing for him, as his eyes burned from having been unused for such a long time. As the dread and fear of where he still believed he was crept up on him, he could feel his pulse quicken and his breathing getting heavier. It wasn’t a familiar feeling and even though he was lying down, he felt dizzy and sweaty as he clawed at the fabric surrounding him.

“Magnus, hey, Magnus” A voice was calling out for him but his vision was blurred and even if he could see the person now leaning over him, cupping his face, he couldn’t really see him. Trying to push the man away, Magnus gasped as pain shot up his arm from where his hand met the chest of the other. He wanted to shout, push him away, fight, but he was just aimlessly waving his arms at him as a new wave of panic threatened to drown him. He could hear talking, people around him rushing about but before he knew what was happening, a pinprick in his arm caused him to start to drift off, whatever had been in the syringe lulling him back into sleep, calming his beating heart. 

\-----

Sitting up in his own bed, his entire body trembling slightly, Magnus was looking around at the slightly messy room. Having woken up and being greeted by the friendly face of a young female nurse and with the help of some mild sedatives, he had managed to calm down enough to realise that he was no longer with Sebastian, no longer in danger but instead at home, safe. Less than a minute after he had been helped up into a sitting position, his long time colleague and good friend Ragnor had entered the room, his face was uncharacteristically open as their eyes met, before the older man had taken a seat next to the bed. Magnus not known any better he would have sworn the man was about to cry and the thought of that alone was bordering on scary. 

Magnus wasn’t truly listening to him as he talked, the usually so crass and sharp tongued friend of his had explained slowly what had happened and where he was, but the words turned to mush before he could make sense of them. He knew he was safe, it didn’t take a genius to realise that considering he was back in his own house, his own bed and with his friend by his side, but he didn’t feel like he was. His heart was still beating uncomfortably hard in his chest and he kept looking around, eyes drifting to the door, just waiting for someone, Sebastian, to come back. 

“He is on his way” Magnus heard Ragnor say and looked back at his friend, having missed everything he had said up until that point. 

“Who?” he asked, his pupils dilating as he could feel droplets of sweat forming along his hairline at the back of his neck, his hairs standing on end as his body was going into alert mode. 

Ragnor looked at him, his expression maybe a little sad, but Magnus couldn’t fully tell, his eyes flickering around the room nervously, never staying too long in the same place. “Alec. I called him as soon as you woke up, he is on his way” Ragnor spoke softly.

At the sound of his lover’s name, Magnus felt a little bit calmer. He hadn’t forgotten Alec, the thought of him had been what kept him somewhat sane for the days he had been captured and tortured, but after he had woken up it was like his mind wouldn’t let him think of anything but that blonde monster and what would happen if he had to go back. Trying to listen to Ragnor speak, but unable to separate the words, Magnus was moving his hands over the sheets covering half of his body. A part of him wanted to go back to sleep, to just close his eyes and feel like everything around him was fake, a dream or a nightmare. Even if that wouldn’t be real, it seemed like a better alternative to the anxiety riddled hell he felt he was trapped in now. 

Jolting up at the sound of the door downstairs, Magnus clenched the sheet between his fingers as he tasted iron and soil in his mouth, possibly having bit his tongue as he jumped from surprise while he stared at the door. It’s Alec he kept repeating to himself, trying to calm down and not let his mind wander as the sound of the quick footsteps got closer, until finally the tall man rounded the corner and entered the room through the open door. 

Letting his eyes roam over his lover as he walked towards him. Magnus vaguely took in the signs of how tired looking the younger man was, his hair messy and unkempt like a bird’s nest on top of his head, but his eyes shone bright as the distance between them got closer. Alec was talking, but just like with Ragnor his words didn’t fully register and Magnus just sat there wide-eyed as he watched Alec get onto the bed, crawling over towards him until he reached him and sat back on his knees, somewhat towering over him. 

“Hey” Alec said, the first words that Magnus could identify since he got there. Trying to reply with a ‘hey’ back, Magnus found his voice had gone, the feeling of the soundless word leaving his lips making him feel uncomfortable. The expression on Alec’s face was soft, much softer than usual and as he reached up and gently placed his hand against the side of his face, the space between his thumb and index finger cupping under his ear as Alec’s fingers pressed gently against his head in his hair. “How are you feeling?” 

Magnus could tell Alec was unsure, his words didn’t sound confident and his touch was overly gentle, almost like he was afraid of breaking him, but at the same time, having him there was calming. Unable to utter a word, Magnus just looked at Alec, the two of them alone as Ragnor at some point must have gotten up to leave to give them space. Feeling the tears well up in his eyes, Magnus opened and closed his mouth a few times without being able to get out a word, shaking slightly as Alec was closer in a second, his arms wrapped tightly around him and pulling him close, lips in his hair. “It’s ok, you’re safe” 

Leaning against Alec, breathing in the familiar scent of him, Magnus moved his hand up to hold onto him, unable to get a good grip of the fabric of his jacket, but holding on nonetheless as Alec whispered gentle words of comfort as he held him. 

\-----

Breathing in slowly, Alec lay with Magnus’ back pressed against his chest, the older man still sleeping soundlessly next to him. Almost two weeks had passed since Magnus had woken up after having been captured by Sebastian, but in that time he had hardly left the bed. Magnus was bruised and beaten, even after weeks his skin wore markings from the heaviest blows. Had his mind not already chained him to the bed, the broken and bruised ribs probably would have, as they were making it painful for Magnus to even breathe at times. 

Moving a little back, feeling Magnus shift with him, rolling almost over onto his back, Alec looked at him, feeling guilty and sad as he did. Sebastian had sliced into his face, the angular cut stretching from one side to the other and it was clear that because of how deep and uneven the initial incision had been, it would scar. Magnus was beautiful, he always had been and this cut didn’t change that, not to Alec, but it had to Magnus. He had always been a little vain when it came to his own looks and after seeing himself for the first time, he had refused to look at himself again. Alec had tried to tell him that it didn’t matter, but Magnus wouldn’t listen and would just turn away quickly and efficiently shut down the conversation whenever it came up. 

The same thing happened when it came to his hand. The pinky on his left hand had been cut completely off as well as half of his ring finger on the same hand. The doctors had needed to cut it all the way down to the second knuckle when he was brought in because of how infected the wound was and even though they were now both healing nicely, the fact that they weren’t there never seemed to leave Magnus’ mind. It was another superficial thing to Alec, he loved him just the same, but between his missing fingers, bruised body and the cut on his face, Magnus seemed to have lost all confidence in his looks.

Leaning in, Alec softly kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before pushing away, getting out of bed. He used to love mornings, it was the time of the day when he was more often most excited and as soon as Magnus had found out, the older man had taken advantage in the best possible way. Now though, it was very different. Magnus would cuddle up to him when it was time to go to bed, but he didn’t seem to want to touch him during the day, and he no longer wanted his hands or face touched or kissed. Alec could hold him, but if he ever came in contact with any of the wounded parts of his body, Magnus would pull back like he had been burned and because of that, Alec found himself pulling back a little as well, not wanting to make his lover uncomfortable. 

Walking across the cool wooden floor to the bathroom, Alec entered the room that was now constantly dimly lit, Magnus clearly avoiding the mirrors there whenever he had to use the bathroom. Getting undressed, not sleeping naked anymore as Magnus didn’t, he got into the shower and washed himself quickly and thoroughly before getting back out and drying himself off. He didn’t touch himself either, for some reason it felt wrong to do so and it had since the day Magnus had first gone missing.

Looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes having adjusted to the weak light, Alec let out a small sigh. He understood why Magnus was reluctant to go out, he was still jumpy when it came to unexpected sounds and movements, no matter how tough he was he would need time. He also understood that he wouldn’t go out because it would hurt him to move too much, but what Alec was most sad about and what worried him the most was that he also didn’t want anyone to come over. Jace and Izzy had both wanted to come to see him, Clary was still being treated but she would probably want to visit him as well as soon as she was on her feet, but Magnus wouldn’t allow it. After Ragnor had left that first day, Magnus had even said he didn’t want him to return and had even stopped looking at his phone. 

Rubbing his face, Alec finished his morning routine of brushing his teeth and getting himself halfway presentable before leaving the bathroom and then the bedroom, knowing he would have to get some things sorted for ‘work’ and then see about working on a solution regarding Magnus’ isolation problem. 

\----- 

Standing outside the door to their apartment, Alec was struggling to tie a bow to the gift he had gotten for Magnus. He had never been good at making things pretty and the bow just wouldn’t stay in place like it should. The man who was standing outside of the door, a blonde man who had been Luke’s right hand man, gave a crooked smile as he watched Alec struggle. He didn’t say anything, which by now Alec was giving him points for because he knew he probably looked silly, kneeling on the floor outside his own flat trying desperately to get the lime green silk bow with white polka dots to stay in place and not look too crooked. 

Giving up on it all together, Alec got back up onto his feet and leant down to brush the dust off his knees before he entered the flat. The blonde, Underhill, opened and closed the door for him, having stayed thankfully professional about it all. Not expecting Magnus to be anywhere but the bedroom, Alec didn’t even bother to look around and instead kicked off his shoes before he started climbing the stairs. He had been trying to think of ways to get Magnus to come a little out of his shell again without pushing him, but up until now, nothing had worked and he was on his last idea (at least for now.) Peeking into the room, Alec saw Magnus in bed like he had expected and though he was at least dressed, he was dressed more in a way that Alec himself would dress and not like he would usually dress himself. Carefully moving his arm around to hide the gift behind his back, he walked into the room and smiled at Magnus who glanced up at him, face bare. 

Smiling widely, hoping that his perceived happiness would spread to Magnus, Alec walked over towards the bed. Magnus was wrapped up around several of the pillows, looking smaller than he was. “I got you something” Alec said, the smile still on his face. 

He had spent days trying to find his gift, having ended up driving for two hours each way himself to get it today. Usually he would get things delivered or he would get someone else to go pick it up, but this gift was too personal and he didn’t want anyone else to have a hand in it except himself, so he had taken the trip. Magnus pushed himself up a little at the sound of a gift, possibly a sign that he was intrigued by the idea of receiving one as they didn’t usually exchange them. 

Watching as Magnus made himself a little more comfortable in his new position and pushing his ever growing mohawk back, Alec walked all the way up to the bed. Magnus didn’t speak, which made sense because what would he even reply, so Alec decided to reveal his gift instead of making more fuss about it. Carefully moving his hand to show Magnus what he had gotten him, Alec held out a tiny little fluffy ball of a kitten with the green bow tied loosely around its neck. The kitten had of course managed to undo all of the work Alec had put into making the bow look pretty, but it was still hanging on and with just how damn cute it was on its own, Alec guessed it would still be fine. 

The little creature was ridiculously small, had fluffy long orange-ish fur but with a light belly and big emerald coloured eyes. It had been surprisingly quiet, but as Alec held it out it let out a small moew and wiggled it comically short legs. Because of the breed, it would forever keep those silly short legs, but Magnus called him ‘Munchkin’ so it was only right he got him one of those. 

Watching as a genuinely happy smile spread across Magnus’ face, Alec felt his heart flutter in his chest. It had been so long since he had seen him smile and it felt nice to be reminded of just how stunning his partner was when he looked happy. 

“You got it for me?” Magnus spoke, his voice carrying signs of not being used much lately, but it was still nice and melodic; like the rest of him, his voice was perfect to Alec. 

With the smile on his own face just getting brighter, Alec nodded as he handed the little ball of fur to Magnus who took it, instantly leaning in and nudging his nose against the one of the cat who meowed sweetly, wiggling happily in his hand. The sight of them made Alec feel like he had done the right thing. He had figured that if Magnus didn’t want to go out and see people or even let people come to see him, a pet would be the perfect way to slowly get him to open up and maybe in time he would feel more comfortable having people around again. A cat wasn’t the first animal Alec would have thought of to get, a dog seemed like the better choice in how they were known for loving people unconditionally, but he remembered Magnus having said at some point that he had once had a cat called Chairman or something, so a cat it was. Sitting down on the bed, just taking in the sight of his boyfriend playing with the cat, Alec relaxed a little. 

The cat was stumbling around, its short legs making it look even more clumsy than a baby animal would normally be and it kept tripping on the folds of the duvet, but bravely getting back up again, mewing as it did. The cat was fighter, and hopefully it would rub off on Magnus. 

“Is it a girl or a boy” Magnus asked, already looking much better as he kept helping the little kitten up. Alec wasn’t actually sure, apparently it was really hard to tell at this age, so he had simply gone for the one in the litter that looked the cutest, in his opinion. 

Leaning most of his upper body weight onto his arm, he looked at the little thing “I think it’s a boy, but I actually don’t know. It wasn’t from a breeder so they weren’t experts.” The people he had bought the kitten from had taken in the mother from a rescue center when she was already pregnant and had very little knowledge about cats themselves apart from the day to day care. According to them, the kitten mother was their third cat, but they had no training or anything of that sort so a bit of it was only guess work. “What will you name him?” 

“Or her” Magnus said as he lifted the kitten up and examined it, but he clearly wasn’t an expert either so he sat it back down and made a face “I am thinking something gender neutral since we don’t know, I don’t want to wait with naming him or her”. 

He sounded confident and his voice was steady so Alec just nodded, it was amazing what a pet could do and how quickly. “Sounds like a good idea, call it.. Orange, cos that’s what it is and your last cat was named after some terrible leader, maybe this one should too?”. 

Magnus looked up at him with a deadpan look on his face “I am not naming our cat Orange”. 

Shrugging his shoulder and letting out a small laugh, Alec just kept on smiling “What about Potato? Cos it’s little and with tiny legs, like a potato” 

Closing his eyes for a little bit longer than what would be natural, Magnus breathed in slowly “You say that like potatoes usually have legs” he said and shook his head “what is it with you and food names?” 

“Me?” Alec gasped “you are the one calling me all kinds of food. I remember you trying to call me pumpkin and muffin and what not back when we first met” he chuckled. 

Hearing Magnus laugh at that, Alec’s heart fluttered in his chest and he gripped the sheets a little tighter. He hadn’t heard him laugh for ages and it wasn’t until he heard it again that he realised just how much he had missed it. The sound was magical and it spread throughout his body like a comfortable tingle, making him feel lightheaded and happy. 

Nodding, Magnus lifted the little kitten up again and smiled “Ok, food name it is. Maybe..” he trailed off as he looked at the little cat with it’s wiggling little paws “Kiwi?” 

“Kiwi?” Alec asked and tipped his head to the side, looking at the two of them “Because its small, like a kiwi? But so many things are small, like grapes” 

Magnus smiled and shook his head “Kiwis are small little furry fruits that are green on the inside; this little guy or girl is small and furry and has beautiful green eyes”. He looked a little lost so Alec waited with a reply. If Magnus wanted to call the cat Kiwi he was down with that, anything to make the other man happy. “Did you get all the essentials? Food bowls and stuff?” Magnus asked as he snapped out of whatever parallel dimension he had seemingly visited for a few seconds. 

Shaking his head, Alec let his body drop down onto the bed, propping his head up on one arm. “I got food for a few days, but I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow and get it? There’s a shop right around the corner from here?” He knew he was pushing it so he was trying his best to keep his tone as casual and calm as he possibly could. The shop was literally just a block away, but if he managed to get him to go there, maybe he would be ok to go to the park next week and out to eat the one after that. Baby steps were key. 

Magnus sat Kiwi down on the bed and looked at him, Alec had decided it was a him or that he would at least refer to it as such until he found out for sure, not feeling comfortable calling him ‘it’. Magnus sat there in silence for almost a minute, looking like he was in deep thought before he spoke again “Just around the corner?” 

Nodding, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes as the older man was still looking down at the cat, Alec cleared his throat “Yeah, no more than a two minute walk for sure and they have everything, or so I have been told” he again tried to brush it off like it was nothing while silently praying that Magnus would agree. It would be outside, even if it was just down the street and Magnus needed the fresh air. 

Again Magnus went quiet, watching Kiwi bounce happily around on the sheets, playing with loose strands of thread that he himself had caused by clawing at the fine fabric of their sheets. “Ok” Magnus finally answered, using his good hand to play with the cat who seemed overly excited with the attention he was getting. 

“Super” Alec said, holding back the urge to let out a sigh of relief as he shifted on the spot before getting up on all fours and crawling over next to Magnus, making sure to not squish the cat as he lay back down again, looking up at Magnus “Promise I’ll still be your munchkin?” he asked softly but teasingly as his eyes locked with Magnus’. 

“No one could replace you” Magnus whispered and to Alec’s surprise leaned down and very gently kissed him, the taste of his lips lingering against Alec’s as he pulled back. It was short, but sweet and getting a cat was already totally worth it. 

\-----

Lying on his back in the dark room, Magnus looked up at the ceiling or at least tried to as his eyes were slowly adjusting the darkness surrounding him. Rolling over on his side, he peeked over the edge of the bed and into the deep kitchen drawer Alec had brought upstairs for Kiwi to sleep in. Magnus had wanted the little kitten to stay in bed with them, but after Alec had protested on the grounds that he might roll over in his sleep and accidentally kill it, Magnus had agreed he would sleep in his own cat-bed as long as he would stay close and safe. Looking at the little curled up ball of fur, Magnus felt himself smiling.

Staying there with half of his face squashed into the firm mattress while he looked at the sleeping kitten, Magnus breathed slowly. He woke up every night, he had since he first woke after being taken by Sebastian, but this was the first night he wasn’t panicking. Kiwi needed him and being needed was calming for some reason and even though he knew there was more protection in Alec than in a tiny cat, he just felt strangely safe with it around. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping ball of fur, Magnus moved back to lie down again, turning on his other side and facing Alec who was sleeping almost soundlessly. He was breathing heavily and every now and then he would make what could be considered a light snoring sound, but that was about it. 

He loved him, he loved Alec so much it physically hurt to not feel like he could be close to him. Alec didn’t look at him differently, he never said anything or did anything that would indicate that he didn’t love him as much as he had before, but he just felt broken and ugly. Looking at Alec’s perfect face in the dim light coming in through the windows, Magnus felt a sting of jealousy. It made no sense, but he was jealous of the fact that all of Alec’s scars were in places you could hide whilst his own were on his face and hands, the two places on your body that were most visible. Reaching out, Magnus placed his left hand on Alec’s chest like he had done so many nights before. He missed touching him, but because of what he thought about himself, he didn’t feel comfortable doing so when he could be turned away. The logical part of his brain was telling him that Alec would never pull away from his touch in disgust, but the other part of his brain that was shouting a lot louder was telling him that he might just. Shifting a little closer, Magnus rested his head against Alec’s shoulder as he moved his hand from his chest up to the opposite shoulder and down his arm. It was strange, he could feel Alec’s skin against the three remaining fingers on his hand, but somehow it was like he could feel him with the two missing too. Closing his eyes he listened to Alec sleep as he gently ran his hand up and down his arm. Kissing the soft skin within reach of his lips, Magnus tried to get used to the feeling of touching him again, wanting desperately for things to go back to normal. He needed his boyfriend, he missed him. 

\-----

Jace stood in the remaining rubble of the warehouse Izzy had found Clary and Magnus. He knew there had to be something about this place that would tip them off on where to find Sebastian or Jonathan or whatever that cunt wanted to be called, if not, why would he have the building torn down. 

Looking at his phone he saw the time was 3:35 in the morning and knew that Alec would be asleep. Usually he would always call him or text, but with what Magnus was going though he didn’t think it would be wise to call him away in the middle of the night just on a hunch. Looking up at the other, slightly older blonde that was with him, he nodded his head in the direction of where the smaller rooms had once been located. 

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Jace leaned down and picked up what looked like a ripped piece of paper. Turning it over in his hand he saw that it was an envelope, one that matched the one that Sebastian had sent to Alec with Magnus’ fingers in them and this one indeed had the address of the Lightwood tower written on it. “It’s got to be here” Jace said and looked back at Underhill who was busy kicking bricks away to try and reach the surface of the once existing floor. Jace had always hated Sebastian, maybe not as much as Alec had but now he was sure that their hatred burned just as strongly within the both of them. The things they had done to Clary, the state she had been in when they found her it was a miracle that she was still alive. Clary was strong, she always had been, but she was small framed and to see her body beaten so severely had broken Jace’s heart; and Magnus. Jace didn’t even want to think of what the poor man had gone through. 

Calling some of the other people he had brought with him over, Jace commanded they all started digging through the rubble where he stood, it would have had to be where Sebastian did his business and where they would be most likely to find any clues. Jace loved Clary and he liked Magnus, more than he had liked anyone else Alec had ever shown any interest in. Magnus was good for him, he was a strong caring man that kept Alec’s feet planted on the ground and by the angel if it took him the rest of his life he would find a way to help Alec so that the two of them could repay Sebastian tenfold for what he had done. 

“I think I found something” A young woman called out, getting Jace’s attention. Turning to look at her, Jace saw something that might once had been a business card being held up. Squinting his eyes, Jace was unable to see properly as the light they had set up to look through the debris was in place to help them look down and not sideways, he headed in her direction, knowing that if it was indeed something, he would have to call Alec no matter the time.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have ever put in anyone else's point of view, but I felt like it was needed and hope you didn't freak out by Jace ;)
> 
>   
> I can finally post this here now!  
>   
> [Twitter (@BBMonarch)](https://twitter.com/BBMonarch)  
> [Instagram (@BBMonarch)](https://instagram.com/BBMonarch)  
> [Tumblr (@BBMonarch)](https://BBMonarch.tumblr.com)


End file.
